


Broken Soul Saved Machine

by Bluestarbutterfly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 78,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarbutterfly/pseuds/Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: It had been some time since Connor broke up with Markus. He never thought he would find love again after he discovers Markus in bed with Simon. But then, a mission brings him to a face from his past, and he slowly feels love again? Will he be able to move on, or will his past relationship with Markus continue to haunt him





	1. Chapter One

It had been a year since that night August 15, 2038. Connor remembered Captain David Allen well. He was a stoic man whose aura, as humans would call it, can command a room. Captain David Allen was a strict man who was very disciplined, and was a hard working man. Connor never had a chance to get to know the man, and now, he wished he did.

Connor and Captain Allen had only worked together once, in a hostage situation, that involved a little girl named Emma Philips, and a deviated, emotionally disturbed android PL600 model named Daniel. After what Connor had been through with PL600s, he was beginning to believe that he wasn’t meant to be friends with that model.

Connor was recovering from a major heartbreak. His first and only love, Markus, the leader of the revolution for Androids, had cheated on him and left him for another man, Simon, his most trusted ally, and Connor thought both he and Simon could be friends, but that one night, proved him wrong. North, a red headed and beautiful WR400 model, was beyond pissed at this, Josh was disappointed, and Richard, a RK900 model that was supposed to be Connor’s replacement, was heartbroken as well. Simon and Richard were a couple and Richard was surprised as well as beyond hurt when he and Connor walked in and found Markus and Simon in bed together. Richard, as well as Connor had to do everything they could to keep themselves together. They had found comfort in each other and their brotherly bond, but they also found an ally and a sister in North, who was once Markus’ lover too. He left her to be with Connor. How North and Connor became best friends was beyond them. It was North’s friendships with both Richard and Connor, as well as a friendship, with Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who was like a father to both Richard and Connor, they were able to get through the hardest part of the break ups.

  
Connor was in his room, which was once Cole’s room in the Anderson household one morning. He had just showered and just started to get ready to go to work when he suddenly got a message from Captain Jeffery Fowler, his superior.

“Connor, there is an emergency and the Detroit SWAT team needs your assistance, immediately,” Jeffery said on the phone that was assigned to Connor. Connor held the phone to his ear. A memory of Captain David Allen flashed through his mind.  
“Understood, what is the situation?” he asked. He quickly grabbed his gun and placed it in its holster. He grabbed his badge and placed it in his pocket.  
“Some leaders of what do you call them, the New Jericho group were taken hostage at City Hall,” Captain Fowler said. Everything in his processors stopped. New Jericho, Markus, Simon, Josh and possibly North were in danger. He had hoped that North was working today at the same station Connor and Hank work at. Ever since North’s life had changed, she became a cop, partnered with Officer Tina Chen, and eventually became friends with her, and met a beautiful human woman that became her girlfriend, North had frequented less and less at New Jericho. She even became close to Hank and Richard, the RK900 that was partnered with Detective Gavin Reed. But still, Markus would be there.  
“Understood,” Connor said.  
“CONNOR!” Hank bellowed out from the other side of the door.  
“Yes Hank?” he asked.  
“WE HAVE TO GO! WE NEED TO MEET WITH CAPTAIN ALLEN AT CITY HALL!” Hank said through the door.  
“On our way Captain,” Connor said before hanging up. Markus, Connor hadn’t seen Markus since they broke up. Connor was nervous and felt the same heartbreak he felt that night. Will he be able to handle seeing Markus, as well as Simon will be there too. As far as Connor knew, Markus and Simon were still a couple. Connor was all alone in the world, at least he felt that way. He had Hank, Sumo, Richard, as well as North, and he was friends with Chloe, the ST600 that was the first android that passed the turing test that Connor also had spared that day at the Kamski residence. But still…there was the void, a place in his heart, where it yearned to be loved, and for him to love someone again. But, was he ready for that? He hadn’t started dating since he and Markus left him. He sighed.  
“COMING HANK!” he called out as he opened the door and left the room.

Hank, and Connor, both in police uniforms, as well as bulletproof vests that said SWAT on them, as well as they were armed to the teeth in weapons and tear gas arrived at downtown Detroit City Hall. Ever since the night of the Revolution, where President Christina Warren declared androids as intelligent lifeforms, and Connor had marched the newly freed androids through the streets of Detroit, New Jericho had been the target of anti android hate groups, and it wasn’t a surprise that this had happened. Connor was worried about Markus. He wondered if he should. He was silent in the car with Hank. Hank had handled these types of situations before. He had even worked with Captain Allen before. Connor hadn’t said anything until he and Hank exited Hank’s car.  
“Well, at least we get to work with someone I like,” Hank said as he and Connor went up to the SWAT unit.  
“Who?” Connor asked.  
“Captain David Allen of the SWAT team,” Hank said. Connor looked at Hank.  
“I have met him once before,” Connor stated. Hank looked at him.  
“When?” he asked.  
“Remember the hostage situation I told you about, the first time I was activated?” Connor asked.  
“Yeah?” Hank asked, nodding.  
“Captain David Allen was the one that was in charge of the whole operation,” Connor answered. Hank nodded at that.  
“Look Connor, I don’t know for sure how he feels about androids,” he started to say. He sighed.  
“If he seemed a little harsh and intense, it is only because he is one of the most hard working captains out there, he just cares about his job,” Hank went on. Connor nodded.  
“I see,” he said.

When they finally made it to the SWAT operations unit, they were greeted by old faces. There was Detective Reed, in SWAT uniforms, Richard, the android, as well as Officer Wilson, Officer Brown, Officer Miller, Officer Chen, and there was North, the newly sworn in officer, in SWAT uniforms and bulletproof vests.

Connor looked around and saw a familiar face. The familiar man turned around and Connor felt his heart flutter and flipped.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Connor walks into a hostage situation, he gets reacquainted with someone from his past as well as he sees Markus and Simon for the first time since that night. Will Connor be able to save Markus, Simon as well as Josh? Will he be able to overcome his feelings for once to accomplish his mission to save the one who he was once loved and betrayed him? Plus, why did he suddenly became so fascinated with Captain Allen?

Captain David Allen stared at the brown eyed, wavy haired and shy android. He thought he saw a ghost. He hadn’t seen the android ever since the Emma Philips case. He saw Connor call to his death, right after he pushed the little girl to safety. He regretted that an android was willing to sacrifice its life to save a human child. He had to admit, he was impressed. He hadn't worked with androids for a long time, and he didn’t know much about androids.

It didn’t matter right now, the “Jericho” group as well as a few human sympathizers were in danger. There were already one dead android and two dead men on the floor. There was a puddle of both red blood and blue blood mixed together, creating purple.

“This whole attack started an hour ago,” Captain Allen stated. Just like the first time, he was bent over, looking at the computer that one of his officers controlled. Connor listened carefully. Markus was in danger and despite his personal feelings, he was a man of his word and he promised Markus that he will protect him. But on the inside, he was feeling shaky. He was nervous seeing him again. Of course Simon will be there too. Would he break down emotionally over seeing them there? Especially in front of Captain David Allen, the most respected SWAT captain of the entire force? But, on the outside, he looked calm, and determined.

“The android group, the Jericho or whatever it’s called, was supposed to meet with the city councilors, and then, these terrorists came out of nowhere, started shooting up the place, and took the android leaders hostage, ” Captain Allen explained.

“Are there any casualties?” Lieutenant Anderson asked, as he walked up to Connor and the Captain.

“Two human, one android,” Captain Allen answered. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lieutenant Anderson groaned.

“I take it I have to be the negotiator again?” Connor asked. Captain Allen looked at him.

“Negotiator?” Lieutenant Anderson asked. Captain Allen turned his head again to the screen. Connor noticed that the light of the computer screen and illuminated his facial features. Captain Allen had blue eyes, Connor noticed. He never noticed that before. His eyes had a light blue hue to them. Connor caught himself staring and stopped it.

“Yeah, your android partner over there had worked with me once before, on a case involving the child,” Captain Allen explained. He glanced at Connor again. Damn, those eyes and that strong jaw.

“I thought you were dead,” Captain Allen said. Connor took a deep breath.

“The model you are referring to, it was me, but in an older body, I’m sorry my predecessor was the old one that you saw fall off the building,” he explained.

“When the old one dies or shuts down for whatever reason, they transfer the memory into a new body,” Lieutenant Anderson explained. Connor told him the story about what happened on the rooftop.

“Huh, so you resurrected, huh?” Captain Allen asked. Connor nodded.

“Yes,” he answered. Captain Allen looked at Connor up and down for a few seconds.

“We don’t have time to talk, either we stop them or they kill everyone in this building,” Captain Allen stated. He walked away to join the other officers. Connor watched him go. He also noticed that Captain Allen walked with authority and confidence. He felt instantly attracted to the man. “Stop it Connor, he is your superior,” Connor thought as he walked with Hank.

It was agreed that Connor and Richard would act as the negotiators while Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed, and Captain Fowler as well as Captain Allen surround the area with the other police officers. 

With a deep breath, Connor and Richard walked into the scene. It was enough to make Connor’s heart drop. There was Markus sitting on the floor, with Simon and Josh. There were three gunmen. The three terrorists had worn red bandannas that covered the lower part of their faces. They had sunglasses on and they also wore black leather jackets. They held MK47 assault rifles in their hands and all three of them had their guns pointed at Jericho. Simon was clinging to Markus and Markus held him like a protective lover and Josh was huddled against them. Simon hid his face in Markus’ chest and Markus glared at the men.

The three men turned to look at Connor and Richard as they walked carefully to the group. Connor’s chest felt tight as he and Markus saw him and looked into his eyes. Markus made a little gasp when he saw Connor. His heart tightened as well. He hadn’t seen Connor since he and him broke up that night. He replayed that night over and over again in his mind from time to time. He had missed Connor. He felt guilt and hated himself for what he did to him. But his feelings for Simon, he couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard he tried. Simon was beautiful in his own way, and was a very loyal friend. Simon got excited whenever Markus played the piano or painted a picture. He and Connor hadn’t had enough time to spend with each other due to Markus being the negotiator for androids rights and having to deal with politicians as well as Connor’s demanding job of being a homicide detective. Simon was always there. Simon was always there to make him laugh, or listening to his ranting, or whenever Markus needed him to anything. It was that one night where Simon confessed his feelings for him and tried to kiss him. Markus immediately denied him, told him he was in a relationship with Connor and reminded him of his own relationship with Richard, the RK900 that worked with Connor and Gavin.   


Connor stared at the three men. Markus watched him carefully.

“My name is Detective Connor Anderson,” Connor called out to the three men. He surveyed the situation. All three of them had pointed their weapons at them.

“SHUT UP PLASTIC FAKE ASS COP!” one of them shouted at him.

“We don’t take orders from pieces of plastic like you,” a second one sneered. Connor glared at him. He turned to Richard, who for a moment, he saw him looking at Simon his former lover.

“Richard!” he said through their interfaced link. Richard snapped out of it and stared the three gunmen down.

“I’m sorry, but you have no other choice, you are surrounded, you might as well give yourselves up, right now or face the conquences,” Connor said.

“Do we look like we give a shit, Plastic, we don’t care if we die, we are soldiers at war, fighting to take back what was ours! You plastic bitches won’t replace us!” the first one said.

“Your cause is in vain, you may not get out of this alive, if you listen to me, you might be able to live to see through this,” Connor said. The third one, who was silent shot at Connor.

“Connor!” Richard cried out. He jumped in front of Connor. The bullet hit and grazed at Richard’s shoulder, splattering blue blood.

“Richard!” Simon cried out.

“Connor!” Markus cried out. The first one glanced back at Markus and Simon.

“Oh so you are friends with them huh?” He asked Markus. Markus glared at him.

Just then, the first one grabbed Markus by the shoulder and yanked him up. He shoved the gun at Markus’ face.

“I am not scared to kill this one!” he cried out.

“Shit! Markus!” North cried out through their mindlink. Her and her partner, Officer Chen, as well as Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson had followed them into the grand room.

“I got this North!” Connor said through their connection. Just then, there was another gunshot. The third man lurched forward as red blood poured through chest.

“FUCK!” The second one cried out. The man collapsed on his knees, and finally fell forward face first onto the floor. 

“I said don’t shoot!” Connor heard Captain Allen ordered.

“Oh man, oh man, wait a minute, you didn’t tell me they can kill us!” the second one cried out as he started to shake. The first one glanced back at the dead body on the floor.

“You see, there is no way you will be getting out of here, just give up before you and your associate will be killed, we won’t have a choice but to fire,” Connor ordered. This situation escalated quickly. For once, Connor couldn’t decide what to do. Connor pulled out a gun pointed at the man.

“Let them go,” he ordered.

“What are you going to do, plastic cowboy, kill me, shoot me, go ahead, but I have a feeling you don’t want anything bad to happen to this one,” the first one said as he pressed the barrel of the gun against Markus’ cheek. He cocked the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chappie done and uploaded. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fics. I just got this idea stuck inside my head and thought hey why not? BTW, the drama here? OMG. 
> 
> *hands out brownies* 
> 
> Captain Allen: ma'am, is there anything suspicious about these brownies?
> 
> Me: notices Hank and Gavin became high after eating the ones from the glass pan
> 
> Me: *Sweats* no officer


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation goes on where Markus, Simon, are taken hostages by terrorists. Two of them were killed and one remained. Connor was hurt and was about ready to be shot when someone that Connor didn't expect saved him and took a bullet for him.

"Shit," Connor cursed under his breath. The situation had grown severe and there was almost no way of getting out of it. For the first time in a long time, he couldn’t figure out what to do. He looked at the blue and green eyes of Markus, his former lover. Markus had a look of fear in his eyes and yet he seemed determined to survive this. Connor looked at him. He then, lowered his gun.

“Throw away your gun, plastic cop,” The man holding Markus hostage ordered. Connor bent down and placed his gun on the ground. He felt North edge closer in the group. No one would be able to tell which one was she with her SWAT uniform and the helmet that covered her head and hair.

“Connor, what are we going to do?” she asked through the mind connection.

“I was asking the same thing,” Richard commented through the mind connection. He was avoiding looking at Simon, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions if he saw him again. He didn’t want to see him again. He told Simon he didn’t want to see him again and he was seeing him again? Does the universe hate him or something?

“I’m going after him, I am going after the main guy, he would let go of Markus and one of you grab Markus and lead him into safety as well as Simon and Josh, the other one goes after the second guy,” Connor ordered.

“What?” North asked.

“Connor, that is suicide, what if he shoots you or something, there are no more RK800 models to reboot your memory into!” Richard demanded.

“Do you see other options?” Connor asked. North looked at him. Then, she looked into Markus’ eyes as well. They were former lovers and before Markus cheated on Connor, they were best friends. She would do anything to save him, but sacrifice Connor in the process? She saw the emotional and mental breakdown Connor had over Markus leaving him for Simon, of course Connor would still have something left for Markus but still.

“Now, this is what is going to happen, little plastic man,” the first one said.

“We are getting the hell out of here, and we are taking this one with us, for insurance reasons, and you don’t stop us, understand?” he demanded.

“There is one problem with that,” Connor said.

“Oh yeah what?” the first one said.

“Me,” Connor said as he bent down and tackled both the first man and Markus and all three of them went down. 

“Connor!” Lieutenant Anderson cried out as Connor, Markus and the man with a rifle fell down onto the floor.

“Watch out!” Detective Reed cried out as he approached the second man. Richard glanced to his right and saw the second man aimed his gun at the struggle on the floor. Simon and Josh both cried out.

“Both of you, run to me now!” North ordered through the mind link. Josh looked around.

“North! Where are you?” he cried out through the connection. North, with her SWAT gear on, stepped up to them and waved her weapon.

“It’s me, bitches,” she said through the connection. Josh immediate went to her and took cover. Simon stayed right where he was, and didn’t move.

“Simon! Come on!” North ordered.

“Not unless Markus is safe!” Simon said. What North and Simon didn’t notice was the second man had a gun pointed at them.

“NORTH GET DOWN!” both Detective Reed and Richard cried out as Richard fired his gun at the second man. The bullet entered his chest and blood sprayed everywhere. North turned around and saw the man collapsed onto the floor dead.

Meanwhile, Connor and the first man struggled onto the floor, rolling over and over again. Suddenly, the man jabbed Connor in the face, hard enough to where his synthetic skin was removed and his whole cheek was white. Connor cried out as he fell on his back. He glanced up and saw the first gunman point his gun at Connor’s forehead. Markus was frozen solid from fear. He wanted to save Connor was he was scared. Connor wasn’t his anymore, but he didn’t want to watch his end either. His heart broke when he saw Connor again. There was something there inside of him that yearned to be with Connor, to talk to him, hold his hand, and kiss him again. Why was he feeling like this again, with Connor? He thought he was done with Connor, but wasn’t he?

Then, another shot was fired.

“Put the gun down and turn around!” a voice said. Connor slowly sat up as Captain Allen stepped closer. He had a gun pointed at the first man.

“Don’t move, stay right there,” Captain Allen warned. The man didn’t drop his weapon but he lowered it.

“Sticking up for the plastic cops, too huh?” the first man taunted. Connor felt around for his gun. He slowly stood up. He was grateful for Captain Allen just now. He has a very commanding voice, Connor noticed.

“I'm not telling you again,” Captain Allen said. All the police officers approached the man. Markus, Simon, and Josh were finally out of harm's way. Detective Reed, Lieutenant Anderson, both Captain Allen, Captain Fowler as well as the other officers circled them.

“CONNOR!” Markus cried out. Everyone The first man pointed a gun at Connor and fired.

Connor froze. There was no time to react or do anything. Everything was happening so fast he couldn’t do anything. One of his primary processors that affects his preconstruction abilities. Suddenly a flash of blue and black appeared. He felt himself being pulled away. He heard a gunshot and he heard what sounded like a human groan as he felt himself and a person fall to the ground. He heard other gunshots. He heard Markus and Simon scream.

“CONNOR!” he heard Lieutenant Anderson cry out.

He fell to the hard marble floor with a thud. He looked up from his one good eye and his damaged eye to see Captain Allen on top of him. Their eyes met.

“Captain…Allen?” Connor asked. But then he felt something wet hit his hand. Connor looked down at his hand and saw human blood. Connor looked and saw Captain Allen held his side where his blood dripped out. Connor widened his eyes and looked up at the man who just took a bullet for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooooooo! Another one done! What are you guys thinking about this fic so far? Is it a good one, or should I just stop writing it? Plus, the ConAllen thing is a slow burn, since there really isn't much of a backstory to Captain Allen, I wish there was, but who knows. What will happen? Will Connor get over Markus and get on with his life, or will he be forever stuck in heart break? Plus, is he developing a crush on Daddy Allen, err....I mean Captain Daddy Allen.....Ah! I mean Captain David Allen? What am I doing with my life? 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Allen recovers from his close call with a bullet, and he and Connor have a chat. Let's just say that unwelcome guests show up in their conversation. Not to mention Connor feels certain emotions he was not aware he had before. Then, Connor mets another android, but is not sure why that android frowned on him.

Captain Allen winced in pain as Connor pressed the bandage harder on this wound. It was over. The bodies of the three terrorists were bagged and gone, Markus, Simon, and Josh had gathered together in a group talking to North. Gavin, Hank and the others were walking about in the chamber, collecting evidence. Richard was with Gavin, completely ignoring Simon. Simon was sneaking glances at him, with a look of longing on his face. Connor watched and mentally shook his head. He didn’t hate Simon, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him, but right now, he didn’t like him. How could Simon, singlehandedly break up two happy homes like that?

Connor shook his head to clear it. His eye was still badly damaged, but he would be able to fix it when Hank takes him to Cyberlife, and the pristine white and silver was disappearing. His body was repairing itself. Despite his eye, he was still able to see enough to take care of Captain Allen. Captain Allen had risked his life to save Connor. It was the least Connor could do. Why he did it, he wasn’t sure. Captain Allen wasn’t always seemed to be on Androids’ side, so it was confusing. But, he didn’t seemed as harsh as he was the first time they met. Luckily for Captain Allen, the bullet didn’t enter his body, but it did graze his skin bad enough to cause blood.

“You know, you didn’t have to do this, not that I am complaining,” Captain Allen said, groaning as Connor held the bandage press.

“I know but Captain Fowler is real big on not leaving our fellow blue blood brothers behind, so…” Connor explained. Connor looked at him in the face.

“I want to thank you though,” he said. Captain Allen glanced at him.

“For what?” he asked.

“Saving me, you didn’t have to do that, I appreciate that,” Connor said. Was he feeling a blush grow across his face? Captain Allen looked at him.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” he said. Connor noticed something else at Captain Allen. He smelled cologne on the Captain. It smelled nice, and bold. Connor looked at him again. Captain Allen’s bullet proof vest was removed, and his shirt that he had on was lifted. From what Connor was able to see, he thought he saw a six pack abs on him.

Just then, Markus walked up to Connor and the Captain.

“Connor,” he said with a smile on his face. Connor stiffened and looked up at him. Captain Allen noticed his stiffness.

“Markus,” Connor said flatly. He really didn’t want to see Markus right now.

Markus flashed a toothy grin at him.

“You did good out there, you seemed so heroic standing up to those guys,” he commented.

“Well, it is my job Markus,” Connor answered. He seemed polite, but on the inside, he was annoyed. Plus, his heart was pounding in his chest. Why was Markus talking to him, and now why, where apparently Connor inappropriately had started a crush on someone that he really shouldn’t develop a crush for, one of his superiors and someone that Connor rarely saw. Why was life this tough, why did he wake up to go through all of this? Do humans go through this, or was Connor the only on cursed to be in this position. Right now, he wanted to tell Markus to fuck off and walk away. Of course he would leave Captain Allen hanging. Connor looked at Markus. He didn’t want to hate him. Why does he feel so angry and hating Markus right now? Anger was an emotion that Connor didn’t want to learn. Anger was what he felt when he has a difficult suspect, and angry at the suspect for what he had done. He felt angry at both Markus and Simon for what they did. He felt angry at the terrorist that he had dealt with today. 

Markus looked at his face. Markus could tell Connor did not want him there. Markus didn’t want Connor to hate him. He felt so much guilt for what he and Simon had did. If there was a chance that Connor could take him back, he could end it with Simon and he and Connor could get back together and let this ugliness behind. He hoped that it wasn’t too late and he had hoped that he didn’t go too far and lost Connor for good.

Captain Allen watched these two interact. He had never met the Android Revolutionary leader or Robo Jesus as he had heard his fellow humans had jokingly call him. There was something there between these two, but what?

“Connor…” Markus started to say. He looked down at his feet.

“Markus,” Connor said flatly.

“I just…wanted to say thank you…for everything…” Markus said. There was so much more he wanted to say. Can he say it?

“Yeah, well…don’t mention it,” Connor said.

“Will you be coming around Jericho soon? I was hoping that…” Markus began to say.

“I don’t know Markus, I have to check with my work schedule and see,” Connor replied.

“Hey, Connor,” Captain Allen replied. Connor turned to the Captain Allen.

“I’m sorry, Captain Allen, I will help the paramedic bandage you up,” Connor said quickly.

“Uhh…you don’t have to…” Captain Allen started to say as he looked at Markus in the face.

“So, you’re Robo Jesus, huh?” Captain Allen asked Markus. Markus was taken back.

“Robo Jesus?” he asked. Just then, Simon ran up to the group. He flashed a smile at Markus.

“Hey, Babe, we are all going back to Jericho to regroup, Josh asked me to tell you it’s time to go,” Simon said as he pecked Markus on the cheek. Connor’s blue blood was raging and boiling. Really, Simon? Simon looked at Connor and wrapped an arm around Markus. Markus flashed a smile at Simon. He guessed he had to take what he could get for now.

“I’m coming,” he said. He turned to Connor.

“See you later, Con,” he said as he and Simon turned and walked away. Connor looked down. He was so pissed off. He thought he would be able to see that, Markus and Simon being all romantic and basically flaunting it out there, Simon, the one that stole Markus from him and broke his brother’s heart and placing it there for all to see. Captain Allen stared at him.

“What was all that about?” Captain Allen asked. Oh yeah, Connor was supposed to bandage him. Connor reached around and wrapped the wrapping and the scissors. He bumped into Captain Allen and looked at him in the eyes. Those blue eyes, those deep blue eyes that looked like they belonged to an angel.

“Whoa,” Captain Allen said as he placed hand on Connor, balancing them both.

“Uh, sorry what?” Connor asked. He caught himself staring at Captain Allen. Captain Allen stared at the brown eyed android. He was good looking in a robotic kind of way. Do Cyberlife make androids like that, or was Connor special? Why was he fascinated with this one, they were all the same right?

“I asked, what was going on with you and Robo Jesus?” Captain Allen asked.

“Oh, that,” Connor answered quickly. He sighed. Does he tell him the truth, lie, or not say anything? He respected Captain Allen as well as suddenly started liking him in a different kind of way. What was going on here? He decided to tell him the truth, just not all the details.

“He’s my ex,” he answered. He grabbed the Captain’s hand.

“Here I need you to hold the bandage,” he said. His hand tingled at the touch of the Captain’s gloved hand. Captain Allen glanced down at the joined hands.

“Okay,” he agreed. Connor placed his hand on the bandage. Then, while the Captain was holding the bandage in place, Connor started working on the wrapping. Captain Allen watched him.

“So, you were with him?” he asked. It wasn’t none of his business, really. Why was he asking him anyway? He supposed it was small talk between two co workers, but still.

“Yeah,” Connor answered, not looking at him. He worked on the wrapping and managed to cut enough to wrap around the Captain’s waist.

As Connor was wrapping it around his waist, which was muscular too. Does the Captain work out or something?

“He dumped me for someone else,” Connor explained.

“Let me guess, it was the other one, the blonde?” Captain Allen asked. Connor sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, that was Simon,” Connor answered. Captain Allen cringed.

“Oh,” he said. He looked at Connor.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. Connor looked at him. Maybe he wasn’t the only one on this planet that went through this. Captain Allen gently placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t let him get you down,” he said. He patted Connor’s shoulder. Connor’s eyes lit up as Captain Allen touched him.

“This could be a blessing in disguise, you know, that means that you are able to find that special someone that will complete you,” Captain Allen commented. Connor looked at him in the eyes. There was a small smile on his lips and kindness in his eyes. Connor felt the blush come back.

“Yeah,” Connor said.

“Hey, Connor, Captain Fowler said we have to go back to the station,” North said as she walked up to them. Whatever spark was there went away when she showed up. Connor looked at her. Dammit North.

“Uh right, I will be there in a minute,” Connor said. Just then, an AP500 walked up to them.

“Captain Allen,” he said. The AP500 was wearing a Cyberlife suit that was similar to the one Connor used to wear with the word ANDROID across the shoulder blades and the model number on the front left chest side. He was wearing jeans and black dress shoes He had a shirt and tie on. He glanced at Connor. He didn’t look happy to see Connor there. Captain Allen looked at him.

“What is it, Charlie?” he asked in his professional stern voice.

“You must report back to the SWAT station,” the AP500, Charlie stated,”do you need assistance?” Captain Allen stood up. Connor had just patched him up. Captain Allen had pulled his shirt down and bent down to pick up his bulletproof vest.

“No, I’m fine, just a scratch,” Captain Allen answered. Then, he looked at Connor one more time. The pristine white and silver was gone from Connor’s face.

“Well, I hope to see you again, Captain Allen,” Connor said. He was beginning to understand what a crush is because he had one now.

Captain Allen looked back at him.

“Yeah, me too, Detective,” he said as he turned and walked away. Charlie looked at him again and walked away, following the captain.

“CONNOR!” Hank yelled out.

“Coming Lieutenant,” Connor said as he turned to go back to the Central Station, the feeling of Captain Allen’s hand on his shoulder still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOhhhhh, I believe there is something going on between Connor and the Captain. Is it me or does the captain like Connor or just respect him? Things that make you go hmmmmm...........
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was just working in the office with Hank until he was called into a meeting with Captain Fowler. Hank is not happy because he now has to share Connor with Captain Allen. But then, Connor has not only his cases with Hank to deal with, now he has to train for the SWAT team in case he was called in to help as well as his cases with Captain Allen. But with now he was developing a crush and he doesn't know what to do. Plus, there is Charlie who seems to be jealous of Connor, what gives?

  


It had been a couple of weeks since that day in city hall. Connor was at his desk in the precinct. He had finished typing up the report that Hank had asked him to. It was the report of the capture and the arrest of a man that was accused of raping a killing a WR400 model that looked like Traci, the Eden android that he had spared along with her girlfriend that night. Luckily, those two androids had survived through the Revolution, and plus, they were his good friends. They also, had helped Connor deal with the emotional breakdown that Richard and Connor suffered from that night. Traci now owned her own hair salon, and her girlfriend, Ginger, fixes cars and motorcycles. If Hank ever had a problem with his car, Connor knew where exactly to go.

Connor had finished up the report and was about to submit it to Captain Fowler when Captain Fowler himself had left his office and walked up to Connor. Hank, was next to Connor at his own desk, working on his own computer, noticed Captain Fowler at their desk.

“What’s up Jeffery?” Hank asked when he looked up from his computer. Connor looked up and spun around in his chair.

“How can we help you Captain?” he asked politely. 

“Connor, Hank, in the conference room, in ten minutes,” Captain answered as he turned around and walked away. Captain Fowler started to go to Gavin and Richard’s desk. Connor and Hank looked at each other.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Hank asked. Connor shrugged.

“Not sure, Lieutenant,” he answered. Officer Chen, as well as North, walked past their desks. Connor looked up at North, his best friend. She looked down at him.

“I guess you guys too?” she asked both Hank and Connor.

“Both of you?” Hank asked.

“The whole precinct, Lieutenant,” Officer Chen answered as both of them headed to the conference room. Connor stood up.

“Well, I guess we better go in there,” he said as he turned around and walked away.

After everyone was seated, as well as the police androids that worked in the station as well, Captain Fowler stood in front of them.

“Well, I received an email from the higher ups,” he started to say. Everyone looked at him.

“Because of budget and financial reasons, plus lack of human and android police officers, we are now partnering up with the Detroit SWAT team,” Captain Fowler announced.

“Wait, so what does that mean for us?” Hank asked.

“Basically it means that we have to work with them and that they have to work with us, from now on,” Captain Fowler answered. Captain Fowler looked at Connor.

“Basically Connor is now being assigned to two partners from now on, you and Captain Allen,” Captain Fowler explained.

“What?!” Hank asked. He slammed his hands on the table.

“What’s the matter, Hank? Afraid you gonna lose your tin can over there?” Gavin sneered, pointing his finger at Connor.

“First of all, fuck off Reed,” Hank began to say. “You mean to tell me, I am losing Connor as a partner?” Captain Fowler looked confused.

“Wait a minute Hank, I knew you were getting along with Connor, but I thought you didn’t like the idea of being partnered with him, besides you just have to share him with Captain Allen, that’s all,” Captain Fowler explained. Hank glared at him. Then, he looked back at Connor.

“Does Captain Allen even like androids? I mean, he hasn’t been known to be nice to them,” he replied. 

“He was nice to me,” Connor said. “He even risked his life to save me.”

“What? Why? You can just be reborn again in a new body, right tin can?” Gavin replied.

“No,” Connor said, shaking his head, “I am no longer allied to Cyberlife now, besides they shut down and scrapped the RK800 line, there are no more bodies for me to reload my memory into.” Gavin frowned at that. Hank shuddered. He barely survived losing his son Cole, but losing Connor, that would be too much. He mentally laughed at that. How much had he changed since meeting Connor? At first he didn’t think much of androids at first, but then, his son died because an android was forced to perform the emergency surgery that was needed to save him, but Cole didn’t survive. Hank had hated androids because he thought one of them killed his son. But after meeting Connor, he learned the truth.

“Don’t worry Hank, technically Connor is still your android, to do with what you please, just like Richard, or Nines, or whatever the hell his name is, is Gavin’s android,” Captain Fowler explained.

“Whoa, come on now, some of us didn’t ask for this you know,” Gavin growled. Hank shook his head.

“I didn’t ask for Connor either but hey, here we are,” Hank said with a smile. He looked at Richard. He had a soft spot for the RK900 as well. He noticed that Connor had formed some kind of brotherly bond with him. Gavin huffed.

“Come on Gavin, admit it, you like Nines,” Tina joked. North frowned at him. “Dumb human,” she thought to herself. She hated being around humans that showed prejudice towards her own people. She couldn’t understand why. Humans made her kind, why the hate?

“Fuck off Tina!” Gavin snapped.

“Enough you two!” Captain Fowler said. Just then, an android, an AP500, Charlie, as Captain Allen called him, walked into the conference room.

“Pardon me for the intrusion Captain Fowler,” Charlie said. Everyone turned to look at the non police android that just walked into the conference room like he owned the place.

“May we help you?” Richard asked.

“My name is Charlie, I am an assistant to Captain Allen,” Charlie stated. “I had come under his orders to pick up the one named Connor, for SWAT team training.” Connor looked at him.

“Training?” he asked. He looked at his captain. Captain Fowler sighed.

“I almost forgot, Connor, you have been assigned for training at the SWAT facility,” Captain Fowler said.

“I see,” Connor agreed. His thorium pump flip flopped. That meant that he would see Captain Allen again. He got excited, even though on the outside, he seemed calm and no emotion. He hadn’t told anyone about the growing crush he had on Captain Allen. He knew he had one now. He even thought less and less about Markus and what Markus did.

“For how long?” Hank asked.

“About two weeks, plus, he has to ride along and assist any situations that the SWAT team is called on,” Captain Fowler answered. Connor sighed. What would it be like to work with Captain Allen? His memory of his time with him flashed across his mind, the smell of the cologne he was wearing, the sneak peek of the abs, plus those stunning blue eyes. Slowly, a small blue blush formed on his cheeks.

“Connor, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Hank asked. Connor snapped out of it.

“What, uh nothing, Lieutenant,” he answered. Hank stared at him. Was Connor developing a crush for someone? Charlie sighed.

“Please Detective RK800, we must go, the Captain doesn’t like to keep waiting,” he said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Connor agreed. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

As Connor and Charlie was leaving in a self driving taxi cab to the facility, they rode together in silence.

“So, have you worked with Captain Allen long? Are you part of the police force as well?” Connor asked.

“No, I am not built for combat, unlike you,” Charlie answered sharply. Connor could sense hostility from the android. He didn’t know why. As far as Connor knew, there was no reason.

Once they arrived at the massive facility, Charlie grabbed Connor’s arm. Connor looked at him.

“Listen,” Charlie said, “Captain Allen is off limits, you are not to get any ideas of befriending him or getting close to him, I have been trying my best to get him to notice me, and I will not lose to some advanced combat model, got it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooohhh.....someone is jealous....ohhhhh! Plus, now Connor works for the SWAT team now, now he gets to see Captain Allen as much as Hank now? Holy shit! Plus, is Hank jealous too? Plus, will Gavin ever learn to like androids and will he ever develop feelings for Richard? Tina knows something about Gavin. Things that make you go hmmmmm.....
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the SWAT facility to start working with Captain Allen, his secret crush. While there, he meets a new android, Sargent Cassie Davis, a female military android that outranks him! Plus, Captain Allen and Connor talk and Connor finds out some interesting stuff about Captain Allen, and it makes his heart flutter. Will Connor be able to control his crush, or will he do something that would blow his cover? How will Captain Allen handle it? Plus, why is Captain Allen so fascinated with Connor?

Connor fought the urge not to slap Charlie as he entered into the main halls of the SWAT team facility. Instead, he focused on his objective, see Captain Allen, and start training, however that happens. He wasn’t prepared for this today. He wasn’t even prepared to be sent to SWAT for training. 

He glanced over at Charlie. He was a handsome android, if only he wasn’t just a little bitch. What was his problem? Did he too have a crush on the Captain? Did he have one of those obsessive crushes on him as well? Connor admitted to himself that he had one on the Captain, but he wouldn’t do anything to risk the Captain to hate him or anything. Relationships between officers regardless of ranks, or divisions is highly frowned upon, but it didn’t mean it didn’t happen. If there was such a relationship between the two officers, it wasn’t discussed, or openly gossip about it. It was highly taboo. Of course Charlie wasn’t an officer, he was an administrative assistant model. The AP500 models were built for all kinds of reasons, housekeeper, child care, health care, as well as administrative assistants, and in the Eden Club, converted into HR400 models. Why does the Captain have one? Does he work for the Captain, or does he work for the Department? Connor had many questions.

Finally, they managed to get into the elevator, and ended up at the top floor of the administrative building of SWAT. They went down the hall and finally made it to the office of Captain David Allen.

“Remember what I said, the Captain is all mine,” Charlie said with a look that would kill on his face. Connor frowned at Charlie. What was his problem?

At first Charlie entered, and then Connor followed. It was a massive office and at the other side of the door, was Captain himself. He wasn’t in his regular SWAT gear this time. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt that had the Detroit Police Department logo on the right side of the chest. Connor glanced at his biceps. Yep, he definitely works out. He was able to see the bottom half of a tattoo on the right arm. What was that tattoo? Captain Allen was sipping on a huge white coffee mug and he had walked over to what looked like to be a MX600 female android. MX600s were military issued androids. They were built for combat and military operations. What was a female one doing at Detroit Police SWAT and how did she get here? No matter. Connor walked to the Captain David Allen.

“Captain Allen,” he stated. Captain Allen looked at him.

“Connor,” he said as he looked at him in the eyes. Connor caught himself staring at his blue eyes.

“Nice to see you again, Captain, I trust you know why I am here,” he said, as he reached over to shake his hand. Handshaking was something he had learned being around Hank and Markus. Captain reached over and shook his hand. Connor’s hand tingled at the contact. The female android turned around in her chair and looked up at Connor.

“This is Cassie Davis, Sergeant Cassie Davis,” Captain Allen introduced the female.

“Sergeant?” Connor asked with a surprised look on his face. No android in the department had ever surpass Detective status. As far as he knew, he and Richard were the only highest ranking android police officers in the force. How did she, a female military android, became Sergeant, especially on the SWAT team? Cassie giggled. She had pretty green eyes, and long black wavy hair that was held back in a ponytail. She had on a black tank top that said Detroit SWAT on it, as well as black pants and she also had black military style boots on. Sergeant Davis stood up and shook his hand.

“Yes, Sergeant,” she said with a smile on her face. At least this new android was nice to him.

“Cassie used to be in the military, she was in the Air Force, she was designed to be a Sergeant there too,” Captain Allen explained. “Then, one day, I found her at the police academy, she was the toughest female android there, well next to a redheaded one called North.”

“I know North, she is my best friend,” Connor said.

“North?” Sergeant Davis asked with her eyes lit up. Her LED had spun brighter.

“You know North, as well?” Connor asked.

“Yes, we trained together,” Sergeant Davis answered. Connor smiled. This wasn’t so bad after all. He gets to work with a man that he had a crush on, not to mention a friendly face who was the mutual friend of North’s. He remembered North mentioning a female android that had trained with her.

“I recruited Davis, and now she is with the SWAT team,” Captain Allen said. Then, he clasped Connor’s shoulder.

“Your desk is over here, Connor,” he said as he led Connor towards the main desk. Connor sat down at the desk that was connected to the Captain’s. It was the same set up that he had at the Central Station with Hank.

“I trust that you have been briefed about the situation?” Captain Allen asked as he sat down at his own desk.

“Yes, I am partnered with you as well as Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor answered as he studied Captain Allen’s desk. He mentally took note of everything on the desk. There was a paperweight on the desk that had the Air Force logo on it. There was also a figurine of a motorcycle, not to mention a photo of a young teenage girl with the same blue eyes that the Captain Allen had. A daughter perhaps? Was the Captain married? Connor took a quick glance at the Captain’s fingers. There was no wedding band on his ring finger. No wife? A Possible long time girlfriend? Where was evidence of a mother? Connor looked at the jacket that likely belonged to Captain Allen. There were faint traces of dog hairs on the leather. Captain Allen had a dog and possible daughter, as well as possibly served in the Air Force and likes motorcycles. Did he own one, or just like them? He decided to ask questions, hopefully he didn’t annoy Captain Allen.

“How does Hank feel about this?” Captain Allen asked.

“Well, he wasn’t too happy about it,” Connor answered.

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” Captain Allen said.

“You know Lieutenant Anderson long?” Connor asked. Captain Allen had turned on his computer and started looking at the screen.

“Yeah, I worked with him for a while until he was promoted to Lieutenant, I was Lieutenant and after the big Red Ice Drug Bust, he was promoted to Lieutenant and was moved to homicide, and I stayed on the SWAT team and was promoted to Captain,” Captain Allen answered. He sighed.

“How is he nowadays? I didn’t get a chance to talk to him the last time,” he replied.

“He’s fine, doing good,” Connor answered.

“Does he still have that dog of his, Sumo, I think his name is,” Captain Allen asked.

“Yeah, he does, how did you know about Sumo?” Connor replied.

“He was bragging about getting his son a Saint Bernard puppy and his son named it Sumo,” Captain Allen answered. He sighed. He must’ve known about Cole and what happened to him. Connor noticed a brief look of sadness on Captain Allen’s face. Connor decided to ask the Captain those questions.

“Do you have a dog?” Connor asked. Captain Allen looked at him.

“What?” he asked.

“I noticed the faint dog hairs in the leather jacket that is hanging behind you, I thought it was yours,” Connor replied. Captain Allen turned around and looked at the black leather jacket. How did the android saw that?

“Huh,” was all Captain Allen could say. Connor cleared his throat.

“So, I am partnered with you and I was told that I will be here for the next two weeks training for the SWAT team,” Connor said hurriedly. He hoped he didn’t embarrass the Captain. 

“Yeah you are, at least that what I was told this morning,” Captain Allen addressed. He looked at the android that was embarrassed. It was kinda cute in a way.

“Yeah I have a dog, her name is Kiki,” Captain Allen said. Connor looked at him.

“I like dogs,” he said. Captain Allen looked at him.

“I didn’t know androids like animals,” he said.

“Do you know much about androids?” Connor asked.

“Only from what I see in Sergeant Davis and Charlie,” Captain Allen answered, “plus little things I have noticed about you, too.”

He noticed? Oh man, now Connor had better come up with something that would keep the blue blush from creeping up on his cheeks.

“What kind of things?” he asked. No, Connor, don’t ask that!

“How you handled the hostage situation in the Philips case, not to mention what happened in City Hall two weeks ago, you were pretty brave back there,” Captain Allen answered. Not to mention, the spark that was there when Connor had performed first aid on him.

“Oh,” Connor said. He looked at the photo and the figurine.

“Who is that in the photo?” he asked. Captain Allen looked at the photo.

“That is my daughter Kaitlyn,” he said with a soft smile on his face. Connor looked at the photo again. The teenage girl had what looked like a basketball jersey on.

“She just went into the Air Force, she is at Basic right now,” Captain Allen went on.

“I bet you and Mrs. Allen are very proud of her,” he commented.

“There is no Mrs. Allen,” Captain Allen said.

“Oh,” Connor said, as he looked at the computer screen. There were no files on the screen. He hadn’t been paying attention to what he was working on. He opened up the screen and entered in his information into the database. Connor looked at the motorcycle figurine.

“You like motorcycles?” he asked. Captain Allen looked at him.

“Yeah, why?” Captain Allen replied.

“I would like to ride one someday, there is something about that much horsepower under your control,” Connor described. Captain Allen arched an eyebrow.

“Do you know how to ride one?” he asked.

“No, but I would like to,” Connor answered.

“Huh, Maybe get on my good side and stay on my good side and maybe I will show you someday,” Captain Allen said. Why did he say that? Was he expecting to become friends with Anderson’s android? Can he become friends with androids? He wasn’t sure. He got along great with Cassie, and he was able to work with Connor a couple of times. Connor even shown him kindness when he gave him first aid.

Connor looked at the paperweight. He wanted to ask Captain Allen more questions, but he decided it was enough for now. Captain Allen stood up.

“Hey Sergeant ,” he said to the female android. Sergeant Davis stopped typing and stood up from her chair.

“Yes, Captain?” she asked.

“Come on, let’s give Connor a tour of the facility,” Captain Allen suggested. Connor nodded and stood up. Then, the Captain walked over and clasped his shoulder again.

“Come on, let’s get your feet wet,” he said.

“My feet wet?” Connor asked, “I didn’t think swimming was involved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another one done! What do you think so far? Was this chapter too long? Was the dialogue between Captain Allen and Connor a little too much? There really isn't much of a backstory to Captain Allen so I decided to add a little more to it, ya know? Gavin, Captain Fowler, as well as the other police officers, as well as Agent Perkins doesn't have one either. I think that it is bad that David Cage didn't do that. I mean, when I write my independent self published novels, I always add a little bit of a backstory to the characters, even a tiny bit, so the reader can get an understanding of a character like why is the bad guy a bad guy or what lead this character to handle a situation or why does the character react so much emotionally to something, stuff like that. Sorry, for my two cents. I really haven't given much thought into Captain Allen when I first discovered the game but now, I like him. Of course, Connor, Markus, North, and some of the others I love but Captain Allen is growing on me. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Allen shows Connor the entire SWAT facility. Connor learns an embarrassing secret about Captain Allen. But then, when they were finally alone in the locker room, there was a moment when there was a connection. Was there going to be a romance brewing in the SWAT facility. Captain Allen starts to question himself, as well as Connor struggles with his emotions.

Captain Allen chuckled under his breath. Okay, that was cute. To be honest, there was a pool in the first floor. Maybe he could show him sometime. Captain Allen uses the pool a lot for working out, plus being in the water calm him down.

“It was just an expression, Connor,” he said. Connor looked at him.

They first started on the first floor. There was the main reception area, where they saw the reception desk, that looked like it was run by a female and a male police androids. Both androids stood up when Captain Allen approached the desk. Connor greeted the androids, as well as Sergeant Davis did.

“This is Alex, and Jessica, they are androids, like you and they are on the force, they work here in the facility,” Captain Allen said.

“Nice to meet you,” Connor said.

“Nice to meet you, Detective,” Alex said.

“Will you be working with us from now on?” Jessica asked.

“Just part time, when Captain Allen needs me,” Connor answered. Jessica smiled while Alex just looked at him.

“Just watch out for Charlie,” Alex said through the mind link connection. Connor nodded.

Then, Captain Allen showed him the workout gym, as well as the pool. See, Connor knew that he would get his feet wet. Then, Captain Allen showed him the second floor, where they was an auditorium.

“This room scares me the most,” Captain Allen said.

“Why?” Connor asked.

“Because it is the room where I have to give presentations, as well as other high ranking officers, I get so fucking nervous,” Captain Allen answered. Connor nodded. He had seen Markus give speeches and presentations but if Connor ever for some reason had to, He would choke. Just standing next to Markus while he was giving those speeches and facing the huge crowds scared him. He discovered that he and the Captain had something in common. Then, he heard Sergeant Davis giggle.

“Shut up, Sergeant,” Captain Allen barked at her.

“What’s so funny?” Connor asked.

“I was just remembering the last time Captain Allen had to give a presentation, I still think he shit his pants,” Sergeant Davis said with a giggle.

“What?” Connor asked.

“He let out this loud fart in the beginning of the presentation, I was standing there right next to him, everyone laughed,” Sergeant Davis said while laughing. Captain Allen’s face went red when she said that. Connor’s jaw dropped and he turned to look at Captain Allen.

“Why did I even bother asking you to come along?” he asked her in a tense voice. Sergeant Davis shrugged.

“I don’t know, but hey, it could be worse, at least he doesn’t know about those embarrassing photos of you,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“Why you little..” Captain Allen threatened.

“Captain Allen,” he interrupted. Captain Allen and Sergeant Davis looked at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Weren’t you supposed to show me the rest of the facility?” he asked. Poor Captain Allen. That incident had to be embarrassing for him. Connor blushed at that. Not only did he get to hang out with his crush, but he was learning things about him. He learned that he had a daughter, he had a dog, always a plus, and he likes motorcycles. He had hoped that he would learn more about the Captain. He wondered what kind of TV shows and movies did he like to watch? What kind of music does he listen to? Does he like to read? Does he have other hobbies besides riding motorcycles? He wanted to know as much about Captain Allen as he can. He was hoping that he could get along with him and that Captain Allen liked him. Does Captain Allen liked him? Would Captain Allen be interested in him? Right now, he felt like he needed to save Captain Allen from even more embarrassment from Sergeant Davis.

Captain Allen looked at him.

“Oh yeah, right,” he said. They went to the third floor, which had the locker rooms as well as storage for the gear, as well as the weapons.

“Come on, we got to assign you a weapon, a locker, and some gear,” Captain Allen said. Connor followed him throughout the rooms, assigning him a MK47 assault weapon, a locker, and finally the dressing room. Connor was wearing the full SWAT uniform. Captain Allen stood in front of him, helping him adjust the bulletproof vest.

“Thank you Captain,” Connor said. Captain Allen looked at him. Connor felt his hands touching the vest, and him, adjusting the vest.

“For what?” he asked.

“Being nice to me and being helpful, I will be looking forward to working with you,” Connor answered. Captain Allen looked at him again, except it was more different, like he was looking at him.

“Don’t mention it,” he said. He had watched Connor ever since Connor got there. He was fascinated with him, plus he had been thinking about him off and on for a while. He knew Connor liked guys, but did he liked girls too? He knew he was single from what he saw at City Hall. Maybe he could take him away from the facility or the station for a few hours. Wait, was he seriously considering dating an android? Do people do that? He knew about the Eden Club. He knew there were androids designed to be partners. Was Captain Allen really going that route? Did Dana mess him up that bad? He knew he was hot, plus a single dad anyone would want him. He looked at Connor again. There was the connection again. His heart fluttered. He swallowed. Then, Connor placed his hand on top of Captain Allen’s hand on his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah,” he said softly. He was wondering if Connor could feel what he was feeling. Connor looked into his eyes. Captain Allen cupped Connor's chin with his hand. Connor didn’t say anything. Just then Captain Allen leaned closer.

Connor’s LED light changed colors and his HUD received a message from Hank.

“A case came up, I have to join Hank and the others to investigate,” Connor said. Captain Allen sighed.

“I see, well then,” he said. He pulled away from Connor. Connor started to take the vest off.

“Do you need a ride there? No sense you having to take a taxi cab all the time,” Captain Allen suggested. Connor looked at him.

“Sure, love to,” he said with a smile. Captain Allen looked at him.

“Right, I will go get my car keys,” he said as they both turned towards the direction of the office.

Not too far off, Charlie stood there, watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, whew! Another one done. Sorry for the delay, I have been working a lot lately, my whole work schedule this week had changed.   
> Umm...there is something that I need to ask, have any of you guys had gotten any negative comments on your works, or negative comments on your comments? Someone, not naming who, left some pretty harsh comments on one of my fics. I won't say which one, but it did happened. How do you deal with it? I deleted the comments as soon as I saw it because I didn't want that person's negative comments have anymore negative comeback.   
> I guess I need to vent because I can handle positive criticism, or suggestions, but when someone calls my story, shitty, and said they weren't gonna read the story, because there were some things about the story that they didn't like. 
> 
> Anyway, just leave positive comments and positive criticisms, and be nice to each other. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Allen and Connor go to the crime scene. Of course the usual suspects are there, Hank, Gavin, Nines, as well as Officer Chen, and Officer Miller, not to mention, North as well. 
> 
> Captain Allen discovers a well....interesting secret about Connor, and Sergeant Davis is confronted by Gavin about her status in the police force.

Connor was impressed with Captain Allen. Captain Allen had a black brand new sportscar. Connor climbed into the passenger side. Sergeant Davis decided to go along, since it was a slow day at the SWAT offices.

“Is this your car?” Connor asked when they were on the road.

“Yes,” Captain Allen answered. He made a quick glance at him.

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Captain Allen asked. Connor looked at him.

“I am a detective, asking questions is a part of my job, it helps me detect,” Connor answered. Smartass.

Captain Allen shook his head. Then, he cleared his throat. Connor watched the world go by in the car.

Captain Allen looked at him again. Sergeant Davis made a slight coughing sound. She watched the two men interact with her. She decided she will find a way to get them together somehow. Back at the office, she saw Captain Allen almost kiss Connor. Right then and there, she decided she will hook them up. Captain Allen had been alone since his bitter divorce from Dana. She knew the whole story. Plus, Captain Allen was a good friend to her, despite they came from different worlds and each of them were members of different races. Besides, she liked Connor. He wasn’t the scary Deviant Hunter as the other androids at Jericho made him out to be. He was really sweet and innocent.

“I never had anyone shown an interest in my private life before,” he said. Connor looked at him.

“I just like to get to know my co workers, see what makes them tick,” Connor explained. Captain Allen glanced at him again. Connor looked at him. There it was, that connection between them. Connor took a deep breath. Was Captain Allen feeling that connection? He remembered what almost happened in the locker room. Was Captain Allen really trying to kiss him? He looked down at his hand that held Captain Allen’s hand. Connor’s heart fluttered against his chest.

They arrived at the crime scene.

“Thank you Captain, I guess hopefully, I will see you soon,” Connor said as he undid his safety belt. Captain Allen turned the car off. Connor gazed at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Sergeant Davis undid her safety belt, and started to climb out of the car.

“Stay in the car, Sergeant,” Captain Allen ordered her. Sergeant Davis frowned at him.

“Hank called me, he said that he wanted me to shadow you and him,” Captain Allen answered.

“Oh, I see,” Connor said. Now Captain Allen will see Connor in action. He better not lick the evidence. That will probably gross Captain Allen a lot, and not to mention shoot down any chance he had with him. Wait, did he actually thought there was a chance, him an android and Captain Allen an important officer of the force?

“Was that okay?” Captain Allen asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, of course, Captain,” Connor answered politely as he got out of the car.

Hank half smiled when he saw Connor walk up to him. Then, Hank saw Captain Allen.

“Well, thanks for bringing him here, in one piece,” Hank said with a huff. Captain Allen made a sound.

“Nice to see you too, Lieutenant,” he said. Connor looked at both of them. Was there tension between the two, or was Hank in a bad mood again? Humans and their moods sometimes. 

Then, Hank noticed the black haired female android that popped up next to Captain Allen. Captain Allen noticed her right next to him. He frowned at her and muttered a huff.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in the car?” he asked her. Sergeant Davis shrugged.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Then, why didn’t you listen to orders?” he asked, irritated.

“I didn’t want to stay in the car, and miss out on your ‘date’,” she answered, her hands folded behind her back and her eyes forward, not even a smile or any expression on her face.

“Why you-“ Captain Allen began to yell.

“Hey, welcome to the magical world of androids, where they never listen to you, and they can be a bit much,” Hank said, interrupting their exchange. Captain Allen looked at Hank and back at her.

“Keep it up, and I am locking you up in your charging station,” he threatened Sergeant Davis. Connor on the other hand felt his blush grow again. Date? Why did she say that? He looked at Sergeant Davis. She winked at him.

The foursome walked into a small one story house.

“Jesus,” Captain Allen muttered when he saw the scene. They were in the living room . In the floor of the living room floor was the bodies of a human woman and an android woman.

“Welcome to the life of homicide, no one said it wasn’t pretty,” Hank commented. Connor started looked around. He looked over his shoulder at Captain Allen. Maybe he would be able to impress him.

He looked over his other shoulder and Gavin and Richard. Great. They are here. He sighed.

As he thought that, Gavin, with his arms crossed turned around and looked at him.

“Well, if it isn’t SWAT Detective,” he jeered at him. Captain Allen frowned at him. He never liked prejudices or racism of any kind. He doesn’t even understand humans' prejudices against androids. What he really didn’t like was how the human race became so lazy. He had seen anti android protesters complaining about androids taking jobs but have any of them looked for jobs? Laziness wasn’t something Captain Allen couldn't tolerate. Gavin caught Captain Allen looking at him.

“What?” Gavin snapped at him.

Not far off, Connor as well as Nines were examining the human body. Connor knelt down next to her. It was always so sad to see someone's life be taken away like that. Judging by how she looked like she was shot twice in the chest. He placed his fingers in the still warm blood. Connor glanced over his shoulder at Captain Allen. He wondered if Captain Allen would be squeamish over Connor licking blood. Probably.

Nines, as well as North, who was there to stand guard over the scene, started scanning everything around him. He noticed the desk with a desktop computer on it. He walked over to it. There had to be something on the computer that would be able to give them a clue on what happened to them. 

Hank and Gavin had found both victims’ purses but there was no wallets, or driver’s licenses. But all of them was able to figure out who the victim were. The human woman’s name was Clara Bennett, and the android’s name was Tessa. Tessa was already registered with Clara and she was an AB model, who specialized in child care and office work. Those models were programmed to work in Child Social Services. Clara was a social worker with the social services. Gavin found pieces of mail with her name on them. There were also massive amount of her files that were scattered all over the floor. It would take days to sort them out.

“Who would kill social workers from DCS like that and why?” Connor asked.

Just then, Sergeant Davis accidently bumped into Gavin.

“Hey, watch it, Plastic Honey,” Gavin said. Captain Allen heard it.

“What did you just call her?” he asked, angrily. Gavin looked at him.

“What? She bumped me, why do you care?” he asked him frowning. Connor cringed and turned around to see the exchange between these two.

“First of all, she outranks you by a long shot, second, what is with you and hating androids? Why?” Captain Allen replied. Just then, Gavin’s jaw dropped and he turned around and met Sergeant Davis in the eyes.

“What? You outrank me? Please, you are a plastic cop, just like tin can, and Plastic over there,” Gavin sneered jabbing his thumb at Nines and Connor.

“I do, I am a Sergeant, Detective,” Sergeant Davis answered. She then pulled out her badge.

“See?” she asked as she shoved it in his face. Gavin stared at the shiny gold metallic object that read her ID numbers, the logo of the Detroit Police Department, and….

“What the actual fuck! Sergeant! How did a plastic honey like you become Sergeant of the whole damn SWAT team?!” Gavin exclaimed. His skin turned pale and his eyes bulged out of his head.

While the exchange was going on, Connor tried to focus on the case at hand. Maybe with Captain Allen and

“Ah! Dammit Connor! I told you to quit licking evidence!” Hank cried out. Everyone turned and saw Connor kneeling down and he had his index and middle fingers to his lips. There was a few drops of blood on his tongue.

“Ack, oh God!” Captain Allen cried out as he cringed and turned his head. Connor froze. Dammit, Captain Allen wasn’t supposed to see that. He wasn’t supposed to know about it. Well, that went any chance of him impressing the Captain right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chappie down just about I have no idea how many more I will make out of this fic left to go. *shrugs* Oh well. Anyway, oh Gavin will you ever learn about how androids and humans are equals, and I wonder if Hank and Captain Allen will get along. I mean if Connor and Captain Allen were to start dating, will Hank give Captain Allen the "talk"? 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and the group try to figure out about the murder case. Hank and Captain Allen are worried avout Connor dealing with homicide as well as the SWAT team. Hank and Connor have a father son moment.

Connor cringed. What was he going to do? Dammit Hank! Connor took a deep breath and turned around to see if Captain Allen was still looking at him or not. How will this affect their working relationship? How will this affect their personal relationship if there ever was one to start with? He remembered the closeness he had with him at the City Hall when he was performing first aid and in the locker room.   
Captain Allen and Connor locked eyes for a moment. From what Connor could see, there was no look of disgust or anything, no emotion at all. Captain Allen blinked for a moment a turned around and walked away.

From what Connor and Nines gathered, as well as Gavin, Hank and the others, there were both social services case workers, and Nines discovered something interesting. There was a case that had missing papers in it. The case had one name in it, Ben Waters. Ben Waters was a white male, aged 37. Nines and Connor did an analysis on the name. Ben Waters had a history of theft, possession of stolen property, and possession of drugs in his record. Why would two social case workers have a file on him? The file only had a slip of paper that stated a visit to his home. But the paper was ripped in half and the other half was missing. There was no papers or any information about possible children. Connor and Nines looked at each other.

  
Hank walked up to Connor.   
“Well, son, it is time to go,” he said as he patted his shoulder. Connor turned around and looked at him.   
“What?” he asked. Hank frowned at him.   
“We have a case now, you are needed back at the Central Station,” he explained. Connor sighed. Dammit. He was hoping that he could spend a little more time with Captain Allen. He enjoyed hanging out with him at the SWAT facility as well as getting to know Sergeant Davis.   
Captain Allen walked up to Hank and Connor.   
“As much as it breaks my heart to tell you this, but it is time that you and Connor part ways,” Hank said to Captain Allen. Connor’s blue blood pump dropped. Captain Allen looked at him.   
“Oh really?” he asked. Hank shrugged.   
“It is the rules now, he is still with homicide, and he has a case now,” he said. Captain Allen sighed and looked at him. Connor looked at him. Then, Captain Allen reached over and gently patted Connor on his shoulder.   
“He is in training with me, you sure you will bring him back to the facility when he is done?” he asked. Hank frowned.   
“Are we seriously going to argue about Connor like we are a divorced couple fighting over a kid?” he asked. Captain Allen shrugged.   
“Maybe,” he said. He patted Connor on his shoulder again. Connor smiled a little at the contact. Maybe he didn’t ruin any chance to be with the Captain after all. Captain Allen looked at Connor.   
“You better go with him for a little while, but tomorrow morning, you have to come back to the SWAT facility,” Captain Allen ordered.   
“Yes, Captain,” Connor agreed. Hank crossed his arms.   
“I am worried about all of this,” he said. Captain Allen and Connor both looked at him.   
“What do you mean Lieutenant?” Connor asked.   
“I am worried this whole going back and forth between homicide and SWAT will wear you out, like break you down beyond repair or something,” Hank answered. Captain Allen frowned.   
“Don’t worry Lieutenant, I am the latest prototype, as well as the most advanced model from Cyberlife, just like Richard, I will not break down like the older models,” Connor said with a smile.   
“But back and forth like that,” Hank said.   
“I was worried about that myself,” Captain Allen agreed.   
“Why?” Connor asked.  
“Because won’t that you know screw you up in some way, an average human police officer couldn’t handle something like that,” Captain Allen answered.   
“Wait, one question, why did you jump in front of a bullet for Connor like that?” Hank asked. Captain Allen looked at Hank.   
“He could’ve been killed, not to mention, did you see the damage he had suffered already, there was no way he could’ve survive that,” Captain Allen answered.   
“But you’ve could’ve been killed, yourself!” Hank exclaimed. Captain Allen looked at him.   
“What kind of an officer would I be if I can’t even take a bullet for one of my own men?” Captain Allen asked him. “Even you know what’s that is like.”   
Hank and Captain Allen stared at each other for a moment. Connor felt like he should intervene.   
“I am fully capable of handling both situations,” Connor said. Both of them looked at him.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t break down like you said, I can handle it,” he said.

After that exchange, Hank drove Connor to the Chicken Feed. It was lunch time and Hank was hungry. Connor went with him.   
After he ordered his food and paid for it, he and Connor went to the same table Hank ate at when he and Connor first met.   
“So, Connor, what’s it like with Captain Tough Guy?” Hank asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger.   
“It was interesting seeing the SWAT facility, plus I met the police androids that work there, as well as Sergeant Davis, it really makes me feel hopeful to see an android advance like that in the police force, it made me feel that I could advance like that someday,” Connor answered. He pulled out his coin from his pocket. He started flipping the shiny silver coin over his knuckles.  
“So, what's it like working for Captain Discipline?” Hank asked with a huff. Connor looked at him.   
“Are you jealous of me partnering up with Captain Allen?” Connor asked. Hank made a side ways look.at him.   
“No, of course not,” Hank said.   
“But I am concerned about you,” he said. Connor froze his movements.   
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“I mean, how have you been you handling your emotions lately?” Hank asked. He had been taking care of Connor and Richard ever since that night at Markus’ apartment. Connor looked at him.   
“I'm doing better, I had been so focused on work being close to my friends is helping some, plus I am excited to work in the SWAT,” Connor explained. Hank narrowed his eyes.   
“Are you and Captain Allen getting along so far?” Hank asked in a concerned voice. “I'm surprised that he was there with another android."  
“Well, we’re off on a good start, we are getting along great,” Connor answered .  
“Don’t expect him to warm up to you, or anything. He's not the type.that..well..tolerates androids,” Hank said.   
“He said you and him go back some.time,” Connor commented.   
“Yeah, we were teammates, for a while, we had respect for each other, plus he was one of the most hard working officers,” Hank said. Connor smiled.   
“I think he likes me,” he said. He didn’t say anything about the almost kiss in the locker room. He figured it would be his little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! I got that ome dome early! I promise I will try to not drag thos fic out but i am so glad.that people like it. When people tell me they like it, it means so much to me.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets called in into a serious situation by the SWAT team. The only good thing about it is that he gets to work with Captain Allen again Also, he gets to hear Sergeant Davis harrass him again, plus, there was some signs that Captain Allen may also be interested in Connor as well. Was it his imagination, or was it hopeful thinking? Plus, Connor finds a dog!

Connor slept soundly in his bed. It was past midnight and he and Hank were home in bed. He hadnt heard or seen Captain Allen since they left the crime scene.

Suddenly his processors stirred alive. Connor opened his eyes. There was a text message from Captain Allen.

“Connor, ypu're needed in a hostage situation. A woman and an android woman are being held hostage in a residence. Sergeant Davis will come get you along with your equipment.” It read.

Connor sat up and stretched. He got up and put in t shirt and a pair of jeans as well as a leather jacket.

78

As soon as he got dressed, there was a slight pounding on the door. By the time he got to the door, Richard was already awake and at the door. He opened it and there was Sergeant Davis

“I am here to retrieve Detective Anderson, he is needed in a hostage situation,” she stated. Connor stepped in front of Richard.

“I'm ready,” he stated. Sergeant Davis nodded.

Dressed in a standard police uniform with his vest and weapon in hand, Connor walked up to Captain Allen.

“Captain Allen?” Connor addressed. Captain Allen looked at him. He was in the SWAT uniform that he was in when he first met Connor.

“Connor,” Captain Allen acknowledged. He walked up to him.

“We have two hostages this time, one human,” he stated.

“What happened?” Connor asked. The entire SWAT unit was parked on the street to a two story house.

“A domestic situation, Captain Allen answered. He walked over the computers.

“The wife had been having problems for a while, she has a restraining order against her husband, there is a record of ER visits and police reports,” Captain Allen explained.

“Is there an android involved?” Connor asked. Connor bent down to examine the computer screen. Captain Allen leaned over Connor a little, their cheeks were almost touching. Connor's thirium pump was beating hard. He could taste him. Plus, what was that cologne Captain Allen was wearing?

“Are…there children involved?” Connor asked. He took a deep breath while he asked that. It is always tragic when children are affected.

“The couple has three girls, the oldest one called 911, and also got the two younger ones out of the house,” Captain Allen answered.

“So, they're safe?” Connor asked. Captain Allen looked at him.

“Yeah, we have them, they're safe, for now,” he answered. It warmed the Captain’s heart to see the android cared for the kids.

“So, who are the hostages, exactly?” Connor asked.

“The wife and the android,” Captain Allen answered. He looked at Connor again. Connor could almost kiss him if he wanted. He could even smell the minty breathmint that Captain Allen ate.

“We cannot locate the hostages and we had barricaded the door. We need you to go in there and locate the android . Chances are her and the wife are together,” Captain Allen explained. Suddenly the Captain moved away from Connor. Connor blinked for a second. For a moment, he was in heaven. His eyes followed Captain Allen as he left. He hayed seeing him leave but he loved seeing him walk away.

“Come on Connor!” Sergeant Davis cried out. Connor shook his head.

“Coming Sergeant,” he said.

Together, armed with their rifles and tear gas, Connor and Sergeant Davis followed the line of heavily armed and covered SWAT officers at the door. They joined Captain Allen who had his gun out already.

“Get behind me,” Captain Allen ordered.

“Got it,” Connor agreed.

“NOW!” Captain Allen yelled out as the SWAT team using a police battering ram, slammed the door open. The entire SWAT team stormed into the two story house with Captain Allen and with Sergeant Davis and Connor following close behind.

Connor looked around the dim lighted living room. It smelled like cigarettes and gun powder in there. Connor first noticed bullets on the floor.

“Was there a shootout Captain?” he asked.

“Yeah, between two police officers and the gunman, luckily, no one was hurt,” Captain Allen answered. Connor walked around the living room. Then, he heard a whimper. Confused, he turned to the source of the sound. 

He walked into the kitchen. There were plates of food half eaten, and there were cooking dishes in the sink. There was milk, water and some purple liquid. Connor bent down and pressed his fingers into the liquid and brought his fingers to his mouth. Captain Allen turned around and cried out.

“Jesus Christ, Connor! Could you warn me next time when you are doing that?!” he cried out. Connor cringed again. Dammit. He needed a new upgrade or something for him to analyze evidence from now on. Sergeant Davis looked at both of them.

“Hey, if it helps, maybe you should picture him licking you instead,” she suggested. Captain Allen instantly turned around. Connor could’ve sworn he saw a blush on the Captain’s cheeks.

“Will you shut it?” Captain Allen demanded.

“Hey, it is not my fault you have a cru-“ she began to say. Captain Allen instantly got in her face.

“Either you shut the fuck up right now, or I will personally send you back to Cyberlife, you got me?” he threatened. It didn’t help that Connor heard everything. Connor managed to identify the substance.

“Grape flavored Kool aid,” he said to himself. Just then, he heard the whimper again. He slowly started to crawl under the table. There was a pair of eyes staring back at him. Connor realized what it was. It was a puppy. It had to be at least a couple of months old. The puppy whimpered again and was shaking with its tail between its hind legs.

“Uh, Captain,” he called out. He reached his hand out to the puppy. The puppy shook one more time and slowly started to inch to Connor, sniffing his hand.

“What?” Captain Allen asked.

Connor managed to reach out and grab the puppy with his hands and pulled himself and the puppy out from underneath the table.

“Aw,” one of the officers said. Captain Allen stared at the puppy.

“Where did that dog come from?” he asked.

“I found it,” Connor answered.

“Can I have him?” Sergeant Davis asked.

“No!” Captain Allen answered.

“We can’t leave the poor thing here,” Connor said.

“Connor, we have a woman and one of your kind hostage, not to mention a deranged gunman! We can’t be screwing around!” Captain Allen said. He looked at the dog again.

“Even if it is cute,” Captain Allen commented.

“Him? Or the dog?” Sergeant Davis commented. Captain Allen tightened his lips. The blush came back. Yeah, Connor definitely saw it.

Just then, they heard gunshots again. Connor, Captain Allen, Sergeant Davis all looked up at the ceiling. The sound of the gunshots sounded like the gunman was upstairs. What if they were too late? What if they couldn’t save the woman, or the android?

“We gotta go!” Captain Allen whispered shortly.

Connor lead the group slowly upstairs. His thorium pump was racing. His processors ran an diagnostic of the area. If the android was a Cyberlife android, and wasn’t on the run, there would be a way he could scan the area and see if they can locate it.

He opened up his processors to interface with all of the androids of the area, even if Sergeant Davis could pick up on his signal.

“Is there anyone out there?” he managed to interface. A few seconds later, there was a female voice that was unfamiliar to Connor answered.

“Yes….who’s there?” the voice asked.

“Hello, I received information that a WR400 model was in danger, was in need of assistance, are you that particular android?” Connor asked.

“Who……..are…..you?” the female voice asked.

“My name is Connor, I am the android sent by the DPD, and I am with the SWAT police task force, are you in danger?” he asked.

“YES! Please! He has a gun and he just shot her!” the female voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Was that exciting kids! Connor finds a dog, sees Captain Allen blush and also has to deal with a nasty husband and wife situation, plus Poor Captain Allen! Can you imagine having Sergeant Davis as your partner? What do you guys think of her? I hope you guys like how this fic is going! 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hostage situation goes on. Things tense up as Connor is faced with the suspect for the first time. As he tries to calm things down, Connor suddenly remembers his first mission, from where he dies. Plus, he sees the dark side of love and relationships. He hopes that it would never happen to him.
> 
> Trigger Warning
> 
> *This chapter has domestic violence in it.*

The team went upstairs to where Connor picked up on that signal.

“Where are you?” he asked the android.

“Upstairs in the master bedroom at the end of the hall,” she answered. Connor pulled out his gun. Captain Allen appeared next to him with his handgun drawn.

“They’re in the master bedroom, down the hall,” Connor said. Sergeant Davis was behind him.

“When you are ready Captain,” she said. Connor, Captain Allen, and Davis went to the door.

“Do we kick it in?” Connor asked.

“What do you think?” Captain Allen asked.

“Won’t that startle him and make him start shooting?” Connor asked.

“That is a risk we have to take,” Captain Allen answered. Just then, Captain Allen kicked the door open.

“Lower your weapon!” he yelled. The android, a brunette model that looked just like North looked up at them from one side of the room. On the other side of the room, up against the window, was the deranged man, and he had his arm around a woman, who was crying out in pain. She had blood dripping down her left leg just below her knee.

“Please help me, it hurts a lot…” she cried out. The man, who was a tall man who had a dark blue shirt and black jeans, with timberland boots on, pointed a gun at the cops. All three of them had their guns pointed at him.

“He’s at the window,” Captain Allen said into his ear piece. Suddenly, bright lights shown through the darkened room.

“Don’t shoot unless I tell you,” Captain Allen spoke again into his ear piece. Connor turned his attention to the North looking model that was sitting against the wall. She didn’t look good herself. She had a gash on her forehead, and it looked like one of her arms were severely damaged.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. She looked up at him.

“Yeah, I think, but she won’t be,” the android said.

“What is your name?” Connor asked.

“Diana,” she answered.

“DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!” the man ordered. Connor turned his head to look at him.

“I would stop if I were you,” he ordered. Then, the man pointed the gun at Connor. Connor stared at the man.

“What’s his name?” Connor whispered to Captain Allen.

“James Campbell,” Captain Allen answered.

“James, I think it would be wise to put the gun down,” Connor said.

“Why? So you can kill me? I am through with you plastic bastards and bitches!” James yelled. Then, he pointed the gun at Diana.

“Get an android, they said, the android would help you they said, the android would do whatever you say, they said,” James muttered. He glared at Diana, who was staring back at him. His wife, who he had a strong grip on, whimpered.

“James stop!” she pleaded. 

“That plastic walking bitch! She was the one that is at fault here! You should arrest it! You should shoot it!” James demanded.

“Dammit,” Captain Allen whispered. Connor was unnerved. James would be able to shoot his wife, Diana and the officers at any time. Captain Allen, Sergeant Davis as well as Connor would have to shoot back. The hostages would be killed at any moment. Connor, Captain Allen, and Sergeant Davis would be killed as well.

“Let’s talk this out, how is Diana at fault?” Connor asked. James looked at him.

“What the fuck? Why do you care?” James asked.

“I want everyone to get out of this alive, your wife is bleeding badly and is in need of medical attention, if we don’t get her to a hospital, she could die, do you understand that? Do you want that? Calm down and let’s think this clearly,” Connor explained. James glared at Connor and glared down at the woman who apparently he once loved.

“The…android…everything was just fine, just fine….until the bitch entered our lives,” James said.

“I had complete control of the house, Amber here did everything I told her to, just don’t piss me off, how fucking hard was that to understand!” James went on. He pointed the gun at Diana again.

“Then this bitch came along, nagged, and nagged…and nagged, called the cops on me whenever me and Amber get into a fight. She made Amber hate me, she turned the kids against me, then, I catch this bitch and the plastic whore in bed together!” James yelled.

“That is not true! That is not true!” Amber whimpered. She looking at Connor.

“Shut the fuck up!” James yelled at her.

“James,” Connor said. James glared at him.

“What will it take for you to let Amber go?” Connor asked. Perhaps he could reason with him.

“Why? So you can kill me? Shoot me? The bitch is dying with me, Ride and die, right babe?” He said, as he shook her. She whimpered.

“RIGHT?!” he screamed at her.

“Put the gun down and stepped away from her now!” Captain Allen ordered.

“No, we won’t kill you, but I cannot guarantee that you won’t get hurt unless you let her go right now, there is nowhere else to go, and there are no other options but to give yourself up,” Connor said. James looked at him. 

“Why should I listen to you, your kind should’ve never been created, DO YOU HEAR ME!” he yelled at him.

“I know your record, James,” Connor said. James looked at him.

“I know that there is a restraining order against you, I know about all the times Amber had been put in the hospital, because of the injuries you had put on her, the broken eye socket, the concussion, not to mention, bruises, how did she get those injuries, James? Did Diana inflict them on her? If so, why is there a restraining order against you if it wasn’t anyone else? Why did Diana had to call the cops? Why are you doing this now? Who had the shootout with the police earlier? You did all of this,” Connor went on.

“NO! I mean no! Those injuries were accidents! Weren't they?” he glared at Amber. Amber was shaking and was so scared. Connor’s heart went out to her. He couldn’t imagine hurting the one you live like that.

“No! Please, make him stop!” Amber cried out. Connor was getting anxious. They weren’t getting anywhere like this. He preconstructed in his mind how this will act. He pre constructed tackling both James and Amber, James would probably with brute force be pushed out of the window. Amber will more likely be dragged with him, unless Connor grabs her and yanks her to safety. The last time he did that, he accidently caused his own death, by falling to the ground next to Daniel. He didn’t want to go through that again, even if it is two stories up. There were no more bodies he can upload his memories, plus, he would be compromised.

“You didn’t answer my question, who is doing all of this?” Connor asked. James looked at him again.

“You are a wife beater, James! When we arrest you, those other guys will have fun with you, no one likes a wife beater, no one likes someone who hurts women,” Connor taunted.

“NO! I am not, we have arguments that’s all, things happen!” James said.

“I have arguments with people too, James, none of them ended with someone getting a bruise or a broken bone,” Connor said. James went silent.

“I am not a woman beater! It’s just sometimes Amber pushes too far, she pisses me off sometimes, and I lose my cool, and then, she threatens to leave, the android bitch is trying to turn Amber and my girls away from me,” James said. His voice sounded like a whimper.

“Then, prove it, prove to me, and the rest of the police force here that you are not a woman beater. Let Amber go. Then, we can solve all of this,” Connor suggested. James looked around himself.

“That one cop will kill me!” James exclaimed. Connor turned and looked at Captain Allen who had his gun pointed at James.

“Lower your weapon,” Connor whispered. Captain Allen gave him a look and frowned.

“What?” he whispered.

“You have to trust me Captain,” Connor said.

“Do you trust me?” he asked, looking at Captain Allen in the eyes. Captain Allen glanced back at him.

“Well, yeah of course, but…” Captain Allen replied.

“Then, trust me when I ask you to lower your weapon,” Connor said. Captain Allen uttered a sigh and lowered his weapon, but it didn’t leave his hand.

“There, his gun is gone, he won’t do anything,” Connor said. James and Connor stared at each other for a moment. 

“This is all your fault, bitch, I should’ve never got you pregnant, and you shouldn’t never married me,” James said to Amber as he threw her to the ground.

As Amber landed on the floor with a thud, Connor quickly walked up to him.

“Drop your weapon,” he ordered. James stared at him.

“Am I going to jail?” James asked.

“Yes, but there is always that chance you will get out,” Connor answered. James lowered his gun and it slipped out of his hands. Connor caught the gun. Just then, Captain Allen and Sergeant Davis, as well as Officer Wilson, walked up to the twosome and Officer Wilson turned James around and slapped his handcuffs on him. Connor backed away. He saw Sergeant Davis and another officer tend to the bleeding woman. Connor turned around and saw Diana. He walked over to her and reached out his hand to her.

“May I help you up,” he offered. Diana grabbed his hand and she stood up.

“Maybe this nightmare will be over with,” she said.

“It is over,” Connor said. He wasn’t sure himself. He personally had never been in a situation like this before.

“I noticed you and that human, I saw how close you two are,” Diana said. Connor turned and saw Captain Allen. Captain Allen was walking behind Officer Wilson as Officer Wilson lead James away. Captain Allen looked at Connor. Their eyes met. Connor’s heart fluttered.

“Be careful which human you love, they can be tricky,” Diana warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chappie sent and done! I hope that I don't trigger or upset anyone with the domestic violent situation. I have been in a situation like this before and I have women friends that had been in this situation before. It isn't the way that they describe it in TV shows or movies. If you are in a situation like that, get out as soon as you can, and if you are with someone and you get that red flag feeling that something isn't right, but get out of the relationship. The most precious thing you can give to someone is you, and you don't have to put up with it. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry about that! Enough with the serious stuff, I am so sorry that the Connor, Captain Allen thing is a slow burn. I promise, it will lead up to a great kissing scene, and one great......NSFW scene. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything calming down, the nad guy is arrested, and the wife is in the hospital. Captain Allen decides to take Connor home in his car. Connor discovers more things about Captain Allen.

It was almost four in the morning when they finished wrapping everything up. Amber was taken to the hospital in an ambulance with Diana and the children were taken in protective custody until a family member was notified. Connor, as well as Sergeant Davis were taking turns petting the dog. The French bulldog puppy was smiling and lavished in the attention it was getting.   
“Good dog, good dog,” Connor cooed.   
Captain Allen looked at him over his shoulder. He couldn't help but to admire the android petting the dog. He stood up from where he was standing and walked over to him. Connor looked up at him when he heard his footsteps.   
“Well this time, it looks like I don't have to perform first aid on you again,” Connor joked, without a smile on his face. Captain Allen looked at him. Smartass.   
“Huh, was it good for you as it was the first time?” he joked. Connor smirked. Two can play at that game.

  
After everything was wrapped up, Captain Allen offered to take Connor home.   
“But, I have to report back to you in a few hours,” Connor said.   
“Trust me Connor, in thos line of police work, you get as much rest as you can get,” Captain Allen said. Connor studied his face. There was a look that no one had given him in a long time.   
“Of course Captain,” he agreed.

  
Again, Connor found himself in the Captain's car again. Connor sneaked glances back and forth to Captain Allen to the road in front of them.   
“You sure are observant, aren’t you?” Captain Allen commented.   
“It’s my design, Captain,” Connor explained.   
“Huh, in other words, it is part of your personality,” Captain Allen said. Connor looked at him.   
“Personality?” he asked.   
“Yeah, everyone has a personality, you, Hank, me, Sergeant Davis, Detective Reed, that one android that looks like you that doesn’t talk much, everyone does,” Captain Allen answered. Connor hummed at that.   
“What kind of personality do you think I have?” he asked. Captain Allen glanced at him when they stopped at a red traffic light.   
“A real intelligent person who could loosen up a little bit,” Captain Allen answered. Connor glanced at him.   
“Loosen up?” he asked. Captain Allen sighed.   
“Look Connor, if you’re going to be my partner, you’ve going to have to relax and be yourself, loosen up a little bit, you don’t have to be a detective all the time don’t you?” Captain Allen commented. Connor remembered Markus saying that to him once. He hummed again.   
“Well, no, not really, I mean,” he said. Captain Allen chuckled. They were silent for a minute.   
“Is there anything you want to ask me?” Connor asked.   
“What?” Captain Allen asked.   
“I mean, I gave you a lot of questions back at your office the first day I started working at the SWAT facility, I figured I give you a chance,” Connor answered. Captain Allen glanced at him again.   
“Um, okay, can you tell me more about the whole Revolution thing, or is that something humans aren’t supposed to know?” Captain Allen asked.   
“Well, I can tell you some things, but not everything,” Connor answered.   
“Well, are all androids free or something? What about you?” Captain Allen asked.   
“I am what some androids and humans would call a deviant, I am free from Cyberlife, and I guess I run on my own programming, and I get to make my own choices, basically live the life I wanted,” Connor answered. No human, not even Hank had asked him about that.   
“So, why did you stay with the DPD if you can make your own choices?” Captain Allen asked.   
“Well, the thing is, I like being a cop, I want to help androids and humans,” Connor answered. Captain Allen huffed at that answer.   
“Well, that is just bullshit,” he said. Connor looked at him.   
“What, it is,” Connor protested. Captain Allen shook his head.   
“Every cop I know always say ‘they do it because they help people, line. It is a crock of shit, Connor,” he explained.   
“Then, what is your reason you are a cop?” Connor asked. Captain Allen looked at him. They had been driving for a while now.   
“Because of my dad,” Captain Allen answered.   
“Your father?” Connor asked. Captain Allen sighed.   
“Yeah, years ago, when I was a kid, he was killed while on duty, he was a SWAT team captain like me,” he answered slowly. Connor felt sympathy for him. If something happened to Hank……..  
“I see, I am so sorry about your father,” he said.   
“Yeah, thanks,” Captain Allen said. They were quiet for a while in the car. Connor looked out the window. Connor looked at him.   
“I love the challenge of it,” Connor said.   
“What?” Captain Allen asked.   
“The challenge, solving cases, finding those clues and piecing them together, taking down suspects, questioning them until they break, I love the challenge of it,” he explained. Captain Allen looked at him.   
“I see,” he said.   
“Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?” Connor asked.   
“Uh…well..if you want a turn to ask me anything, I guess you can,” Captain Allen answered almost stuttering. Connor remembering Captain Allen saying no one had taken an interest into his private life. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.   
“Back at the office you said that when we were talking about your daughter Kaitlyn, you said there wasn’t a Mrs. Allen? I was wondering, why did you say that?” Connor asked. Captain Allen huffed at that.   
“Man, you just cut to the chase, don’t you?” he asked sharply. Connor looked down at his hands that were in his lap.   
“Sorry, I know that it was a personal question, I shouldn’t have asked that,” Connor immediately apologized. Captain Allen looked at him and noticed the discomfort in his face. He thought that Connor should have the right to know since Captain Allen did thought he might be interested in Connor. He sighed.   
“Me and Mrs. Allen are divorced,” he answered. Connor glanced at him.   
“At first everything was just fine, even after Kaitlyn was born, but then, I noticed that Dana, my ex wife had a problem. Ever since I knew her, she loved going to parties and drinking a lot. I never thought much about it, and I didn’t see the harm in it, but then, I started noticing some things. There were times where she would be passed out and Kaitlyn would be crying or was hungry. I noticed that Dana would be up for days without sleeping. Then, she would disappear for days and I wouldn’t see her. There were times she would be home, and be more fucked up from something. She had marks on her arms that she always said were from insect bites or something. Then, one day, while she was gone, I was cleaning the house and I found her stash of needles and drugs. When she finally came home, she was real messed up, she was stumbling and fell onto the living room floor. I had to get her hospitalized and the doctor said she had enough red ice in her to cause an ordinary person to overdose. I told her to leave and to never come back until she was clean and sober. I told her we couldn’t be together unless she got her act together. She had tried rehab once, but she left three days after she was admitted. There were days when she didn’t even show up for the court hearings to fight over custody of Kaitlyn. Once the divorce was final, I got sole custody of Kaitlyn and not only did Dana left me, but she left her daughter behind because of her addiction. The last time Kaitlyn saw her mom was her thirteenth birthday. She showed up, drunk, and she had a screaming match with Kaitlyn, I told her to leave and never come back. Kaitlyn was ten when the divorce was over with, and I had raised her on my own since then,” Captain Allen explained. Connor listened to him. It was a lot to take in. He felt sorry for Captain Allen, to have an addict for a wife. He felt extra sorry for Kaitlyn. Poor thing, so innocent to deal with her mother’s problems. Captain Allen sighed. Connor looked out the window. They were going down the street where Hank’s house was.   
“I am so sorry you had to go through all of that, Captain,” Connor said. Captain Allen huffed.   
“Don’t feel too bad for me, I am fine, it is Kaitlyn that I feel more bad for,” Captain Allen said. “She doesn’t want anything to do with her mom, she basically said to me after her thirteenth birthday, she never wanted to see her mom again, that it was just going to be me and her from now on.” Captain Allen looked at the house that the Lieutenant and Connor share.   
“That’s kinda why me and Hank got along great, me and him were single dads that both of our kids’ moms were addicts, we were like a support system together. It was hard when he got sent to homicide, but we still kept contact with each other, until Cole died,” Captain Allen said. He pulled up into the driveway. He turned the car off. The sun was starting to rise over the skyline of Detroit. Connor sighed. Hank won’t be happy when he finds out about Connor taking off in the middle of the night.   
“Well, I guess I better go and get that rest you said I need,” Connor said as he undid he seat belt. Captain Allen smiled at him.   
“Thanks for listening,” he said. Connor smiled at him.   
“Of course Captain, anytime,” he said,   
“Um, you can call me David when we are not in the office or in the field,” Captain Allen said. Connor looked at him. There was that look again. It said affection, admiration and care for him. No one had ever looked at him like that.   
“Good night David,” Connor said as he climbed out of the car. Captain Allen smiled at him.   
“Goodnight Connor,” he said, regretting losing another chance to kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter done and out again. I know what you guys want, a big kiss scene! Charlie to diappear! I know, but i promise they are coming. 
> 
> *hands out brownies* 
> 
> *hand out blue blood cookies for androids*


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking back and relaxing with his friends Connor explores his feelings and tries to get advice about his feelings about Captain Allen. Plus Kamski reaches out to him.

Connor sucked on the blue blood packet while he and North sat with North's girlfriend, Jenna. Jenna was a human woman in her thirties and she had a daughter named Eva. They were hanging out at the Kamski house. Elijah and Chloe will invite them over from time to time. Chloe and Connor became close after the revolution was over and Elijah was keeping an eye on him and Nines. He was worried since Connor and Nines' emotional breakdown after their breakups. Kamski, Hank, even Gavin was worried.

The group was hanging in the backyard. There was a hot tub in the backyard and Chloe, North, Jenna, and Connor were in the hot tub. They were sipping on blue blood packets that were chilled and Jenna, being the only human, sipped on a glass of sangria wine.   
“So, tell me about your Captain,” Chloe teased. Connor smiled at her. They became close friends ever since that day Kamski had Connor hold a gun to her head. Chloe slowly started to deviate and reached out to Connor. Connor helped her through the best he could. When Markus and Connor broke up, Chloe reached out to him and was there for him when he needed to vent. Kamski was concerned that Connor will break emotional and so would Nines. He had both Nines and Connor stay at his home so he could analyze them and make sure they were okay.

Connor looked at her and rolled his eyes.   
“Come on, he isn't my captain, I am not sure if he even likes me like that,” he said.   
“Oh how can you be sure?” North asked. She had her arm around Jenna's shoulders. Jenna giggled. Connor looked at her.   
“I mean, I don’t know for sure, I mean we talked and shared a few car rides, that's it, and worked with him a few times,” he answered. He thought back to the locker room, and then the last car ride home. He felt like he was closer to him. He wanted to. Everytime he was around David, he felt happiness and longing. He wanted to be more than co workers. Does David want that too or was he just being nice? Then, there's Charlie, who apparently likes David the same way Connor does. He remembered the words that Charlie said to him the day Connor went to the SWAT facility.   
“I just, I don’t know,” Connor answered.   
“Well, have you thought about telling him how you feel?” North asked. Connor’s eyes bulged.   
“Oh God no, I am not even sure if he likes androids,” he answered.   
“Well, tell me about him, I haven’t even heard anything about him!” Chloe replied.   
“Well, he’s tall, kinda has muscles, light blue eyes that matched the color of the sky, a strong face, has a badass car, likes dogs, raised his daughter on his own, and I think he was in the military at one point,” Connor explained. Jenna, North’s girlfriend, started making kissy faces at Connor.   
“Connor and Captain sitting in tree..” she began to tease.   
“Stop it,” Connor threatened in a low voice. North laughed.   
“Imagine how Markus would react if he found out you have a crush on someone, he would freak,” she said. Suddenly Jenna elbowed her. To Connor, Markus was still a sensitive subject with him. Connor thought about it for a minute. He remembered how Markus was behaving, practically flaunting his relationship with Simon in front of him. North sighed.   
“Sorry,” she said.   
“It’s fine,” Connor said. “So how are things in Jericho?”   
“I guess it is okay, Josh keeps saying that he misses both of us being there all the time, but he understands why we aren’t there as much,” North answered. North and Connor as well as Markus, Simon, and Josh were the top androids that not only lead Jericho, but also they hung out together. Connor sighed.   
“Yeah I need to visit sometime,” Connor said.   
“It is just that Markus is there, isn’t it? You still have trouble with that?” North asked.   
“Yeah I do, especially since that day in City Hall,” Connor said, with a frown on his face.   
“I know right! What the hell that was all about? Even Richard was hurt by Markus and Simon flaunting themselves like that, like they weren’t even ashamed about what happened,” North answered. Then, Jenna wrapped her arms around North.   
“I am so glad everyone got out okay, I was so worried about you,” Jenna said as she kissed North on the mouth. North turned to her.   
“Hey, don’t worry about me, babe, I always survive,” North said with a smile on her face. Then, Jenna turned to Connor.   
“You know, I think I may have an idea on how you can find out if your Captain likes you or not,” she suggested.   
“Like what?” Connor asked.   
“How about give him something, not something big and fancy, like maybe a cup of coffee, or maybe compliment him on something, see and pay attention on how he reacts to it,” she suggested. Connor thought about it for a minute.

Just then, Kamski stepped out into the patio.   
“Connor, may I see you for a moment?” he called out. Connor turned to him.   
“Coming,” he agreed as he slowly managed to slip out of the hot tub.

Connor was in Kamski’s office, fully dressed. He was sitting in a chair right across Kamski. Kamski has a tablet on his lap.   
“So, Connor how have you been?” he asked.   
“Good, been working a lot, plus I just started working for the SWAT team,” Connor answered.   
“I see, and how is that working out for you?” Kamski asked.   
“Good, it keeps me busy and my processors alert,” Connor answered. Kamski hummed at that. Kamski volunteered to be Connor and Nines doctor as well as their therapist. Connor and Nines had slipped into a deep depression after that night. Hank had no other choice but call Kamski. Kamski was more than willing to help. Hank wasn’t sure why and he didn’t fully trusted Kamski. But so far, he had pulled through for his boys. Kamski studied Connor's face.  
“Did I heard from your conversation outside that you may have a crush on someone?” Kamski askes in a teasing voice. Connor blushed.   
“Uh well…..the thing is…I ah…” he stammered. Kamski chuckled.   
“You don’t have to tell me about him right now,” he said. Connor breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Remember, Connor, don’t depend on people to make you happy,” Kamski said “And you are nort responsible for making others happy either.”   
“I know, I am learning,” Connor said.   
“So tell me how Richard doing? Is he and Detective Reed still arguing?” Kamski asked.   
He and Connor talked into the afternoon. It was good for Connor to vent to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with Connor having conversations with people. Isnt that fun kids? Actually, don't worry, things will pick up soon, I swear. Plus, we meet North's gf. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slow one, where Captain Allen explores his feelings for Connor. But he isn't the only one who has feelings for Connor. So does Markus. Markus had been missing Connor ever since he broke up with him. Here, we see the two possible romantic rivals thoughts on Connor, not even realizing that Connor has a crush on the Captain, and that Connor might be getting over Markus, despite the fact that emotionally, he could barely handle being around Markus.

Markus studied the blank canvas. It was the seventh painting he made. He was in a private room in Jericho. The room that became his studio used to be Connor's old apartment. Now, it was a cold reminder of what it used to me, and what could've been. He sighed. He was stressed out. His stress level was at least sixty percent. Markus rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at the canvases that were leaning up against the wall. They were all paintings of Connor. He missed Connor. Everytime he thought of Connor, he felt his heart flutter. But there also a deep pain in his heart. He was haunted by his sin of breaking Connor's heart. It was also felt with guilt for hurting Richard. He saw Richard and Simon together and they seemed so much in love. He remembered watching them, with Richard holding Simon close to him.

But then Markus has his own memories. He had memories of him and Connor going for long walks in the park. He remembered hanging out with him in different parts of Jericho. He remembered their first kiss at Carl's house. He remembered the first time they made love, in Markus' apartment in Jericho. He remembered when he started having feelings for Connor. He was with North, and they had been fighting. Markus was just tired of it. What he didn’t see was Connor had been watching him. After Markus and North had an argument, Markus was sitting in his office with his face in his hands. Connor walked into the office. Markus lifted his head up.

“Let's go to the park,” Connor suggested. Markus emotionally had broken down in front of him and Connor took him into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. They did went to the park. Since then, they were inseparable. North got jealous of course and suffered heartbreak when she caught Connor and Markus kissing in the church. Connor felt guilty. But he made amends with North and somehow they became best friends.

Meanwhile Richard and Simon were getting together and seemed everything was fine.

But then there were problems. Connor and Richard’s jobs were taking them away from them, more cases piled up and Hank and Gavin constantly needing them. Plus with Markus being the leader of the Android Revolution he was away as well. Markus and Connor had drifting apart. So was Simon and Richard. So what does Simon and Markus do? They cheated on them. Simon was handsome, adorable loyal, and Markus was able to trust him. The first time they had sex was in the back of the apartment building where Markus and Connor lived. Markus had Simon pressed up against the wall and was pounding him. It was like being with an old friend and falling in love at the same time.

Markus walked around the room. It was the same bedroom that he and Connor shared. It was a bare room now, with paintings of Connor leaning against the wall. This was his sanctuary now. This was the room where everything went wrong.

He and Simon had sneaked into the room. Once they thought they were in the clear, they started making out with each other. Soon they were naked, and Simon was on top of Markus, riding him for all he’s worth. They didn’t noticed that both Connor and Richard had walked in and saw them on top, grunting and groaning. Connor cried out Markus’ name and Markus and Simon froze.

That was a year and a half ago. Markus and Simon had been together ever since. Markus hadn’t seen Connor again until that day at City Hall. Markus through his grief of losing Connor, tried to forget about him, even tried to pretend they didn’t even had a relationship. But then, seeing Connor again, with a gun, and their eyes met. Markus’ heart froze. He hadn’t remembered Connor being so beautiful. He saw Connor being attacked and then, he saw the human with what looked like body armor on, threw Connor onto the ground so Connor wouldn’t get shot.

Then, while everything settled down, Markus watched as Connor applied first aid to the human. The human held himself in high regard and was obviously a very important. Connor was chatting away at the human like they were friends. But then, Markus saw something that bothered him. When the human wasn’t looking at him, Connor glanced at the human with a look of longing and admiration for a love interest in his eyes. When Connor wasn’t looking, the human made a glance at Connor with a look of admiration and lust. Oh no. No human would take advantage of Connor like that. But what if Connor had a relationship with this human. The mere thought of it cut like a knife in his heart. He knew that someday, Connor could’ve found someone else to love, to cherish him, to make him whole. Connor deserves happiness. All Markus did was broke his heart.

A tear had escaped from his eyes. Markus closed his eyes to try to fight back the tears. Oh he wished he didn’t do what he did. He wished he would have waited for Connor to come home so they could talk about their relationship issues. He wished that Markus had taken the time to get to know the people he worked with, due to Connor talking about them all the time with respect, and friendship, except for the one named Gavin Reed, or Detective Reed. Oh he wished he didn’t take Connor for granted. Oh he wished he didn’t listen to those feelings about Simon. He did love Simon very much as a friend, but as a lover, was a different story. Simon was sexy and handsome, Markus would give him that. Simon had a warm smile and was Markus’ right hand man. But Connor……..

Markus wiped the tears in his eyes. Maybe this was therapy for him. Painting pictures of Connor had helped him. It helped him remember the good days, those long nights, Connor’s smile, the way that Connor would hug him when he saw him. He wanted that back. He wanted Connor to come back and save him from this hell he was in.

Captain Allen glanced at his personal laptop. He was in his office. He was finishing up his report to turn in to his superiors about the James Campbell case. There was a couch in the office that Captain Allen and sometimes Sergeant Davis would lounge in to relax from the long days and sometimes long nights.

Captain Allen sat on that couch, with his personal laptop on his lap. He had his legs stretched out on the couch. His eyes scanned the computer screen one more time. He wanted to make sure that he was just right to send it to his superiors. Captain Allen glanced at Sergeant Davis, who was standing in her charging station, with her eyes closed. She must’ve been pretty tired herself, if androids get tired. Her hair was down and she was stripped down to her black Detroit SWAT team tank top and shorts. She was bare footed. Captain Allen had always thought androids were strange and yet sometimes cool. He never really hated them. He just didn’t know anything about them, or anything about their revolution. Does Connor sleep like that, or does he sleep in a bed like Hank or any other human? He glanced at Connor’s empty desk. He smiled. He had grown to like Connor very much, the way he looked at him in the eyes, his smile on his face. He had been tempted to kiss him a couple of times, once in the locker room, and then in his car when he was dropping Connor off at Hank’s. He had heard about humans having imitate relationships with humans. Ever since the Revolution, and androids had been sent free, androids had been acting less and less robot and more human. Captain Allen saw it in Sergeant Davis, when she shows emotion for innocent victims, teases Captain Allen, and jokes with other members of the team. She had become a great asset, even Captain Allen noticed the change in himself around her. He was less tense, and more relaxed. But he couldn’t fall in love with her, the chemistry wasn’t there, he wasn’t attracted to her. Plus, she told him one night while they were out as friends, that she had preferred women over men, and rather have guy friends than boyfriends. Captain Allen understood that. He was bisexual himself, just preferred getting to know someone first before dating them. Maybe that was why he wanted to get to know Connor, he really doesn’t know much about the android, only his model number, he was partners with Hank, his old mentor, and that he dated the android Revolutionary leader. Plus he liked dogs, and motorcycles, and was impressed with his sports car. And that he lick strange substances. Okay, that was weird, but maybe he could get over that.

The only person he had explained this too was Sergeant Davis. She accused him of having a crush on Connor. Sergeant Davis had become Captain Allen’s confident, he could tell her anything. He sighed as he looked at her. He wished she was awake right now, but he didn’t want to disturb her.

There was one person he had to worry about. Charlie, the AP500 that sometimes loomed over him. He had a creepy smile on his face, and there were times that he had caught Charlie staring at him, even had an incident where Captain Allen was swimming in the pool and when he resurfaced from the water he saw Charlie looming over him from the side of the pool. It scared Captain Allen. It first he wasn’t expecting him, then, it was the look in his eyes, like how a predator looks at its prey. The android gave off a weird feeling around him, like he was obsessed with him. He had heard complaints from Sergeant Davis, as well as the other members of his team about the android. Charlie had been told to stay away from the locker room, shower room, and the pool area, as well as the gym, anywhere where Captain Allen would feel he is most vulnerable. 

After working on his notes for Sergeant Davis on the final report, he was done and he shut the laptop off. He glanced at Sergeant Davis, who was still in her charging station, eyes closed. Then, he looked at Connor’s empty desk, and wondered what Connor was doing at that moment. Hank told him that Connor had been given the day off and was with his friends, due to he had to help Captain Allen with the domestic violence case. Hank wasn’t happy that he had lost his partner for the day and Captain Allen apologized and they discussed about finding a way to not wear the advanced prototype out. Captain Allen realized he did care for Connor and he had slowly started feeling something for Connor. He wondered if Connor would be interested. He wondered if Connor would be interested in dating a human, or was one of those androids that hated humans and the thought of being imitate with a human made them sick. Maybe he could get Connor something for his desk here, he knew the android likes dogs.

“Captain Allen,” a male voice asked. Captain Allen immediately turned around and frowned.

“Jesus, Charlie,” he said to the handsome and yet creepy android. Charlie chuckled.

“Sorry Captain Allen, I guess I am a lot more quieter than I thought,” he said. Captain Allen stared at him.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he ordered. Captain Allen stood up and walked over to his desk. He slipped his laptop into its case.

“Have you finished your report yet?” Charlie asked.

“My portion of it, yes, all I need is Sergeant Davis and Connor ‘s portion of it,” Captain Allen answered. Charlie frowned. Captain Allen noticed it.

“Do you really need the Detective android here, he doesn’t seem to be SWAT material,” Charlie replied. Oh great, not only is Charlie is jealous of Sergeant Davis, but he is also jealous of Connor now.

“Hey, I didn’t make the rules, I am following orders,” Captain Allen said. “Apparently budget cuts with the department, and since that day, my superiors think I need another partner.” He referred to the incident at City Hall, where he had taken a bullet for Connor.

“You’ve shouldn’t have done that, Captain Allen, you could’ve been killed, I know that your job and duty is dangerous, but…” Charlie said. Captain Allen immediately turned around and glared at Charlie.

“Watch it, I don’t let my team talk to me like that, not even Sergeant Davis not even you,” he said in a serious and yet low tone. Yeah, he didn’t like this android at all. He wanted him gone. He’d rather have Connor and maybe that RK900 Detective Reed was partnered with in here than Charlie right now. He would even put up with Detective Reed! He sighed.

“I am going for a swim now,” he said as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another one bites the dust! Again, I know that there isn't much action in this one. I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what their lives, at least what I think the characters lives are like, what makes them tick and such. Everyone had their own thoughts and ideas about what happens and how the characters interact with each other. This is just my version. Anyway, I promise, there will be more chapters, more action, and who knows maybe a kiss or two, maybe some Reed900, who knows. 
> 
> *hands out brownies* 
> 
> You guys must've been liking these brownies


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets with Captain Allen. There is an imitate moment between the two as Connor discovers a connection between his SWAT case and his homicide case. He had Captain Allen become closer and they both crossed a line that was a long time coming.

Connor went into the SWAT facility that evening. He knew that Captain Allen had some paperwork to do and he knew that he needed Connor's help. He went into the office and saw Sergeant Davis climbing out of her charging station.

“Sergeant Davis,” Connor greeted her.

“Hey,” she said. Connor looked to his right and saw Charlie standing there. Connor frowned. Charlie glared at him. Connor then decided not to let Charlie get to him, he turned to Sergeant Davis.

“Where is Captain Allen?” he asked.

“He's gone” Charlie snapped. Connor and Sergeant Davis looked at him.

“Then why did I see his car in front of the building?” Connor asked.

“He's here,” Sergeant Davis answered. Charlie glared at her.

“Where?” Connor asked.

“Downstairs, first floor, either the pool, or he's working out in the gym,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“Thank you, Sergeant,” Connor said with a smile on his face .

Connor went downstairs to the first floor. From what he remembered, the pool and the gym was there. He peered into the glass doors and saw water being splashed around. Removing the synthetic skin, he unlocked the door by scanning the lock, and walked in.

“Connor?” Captain Allen called out. Connor turned to his left and saw Captain Allen ‘s head pop up out of the water. Connor walked over to him.

“Need help?” Connor asked as he bent down and reached for him. Taking his hand, Captain Allen felt himself being pulled out of the water. Connor gasped when he saw what was in front of him. There he was, Captain David Allen, only wearing swim trunks and he was dripping from his head to his toes. Connor’s eyes bulged out of his head and his processors almost stopped functioning. Captain Allen grabbed a towel that was draped on a chair. He glanced at Connor.

“Connor, you okay?” he asked. Connor nodded . But there was a slight trickle of blue blood coming down from his nose.

“Your nose is bleeding,” Captain Allen said. He touched his shoulder.

“You sure?” he asked. Connor rubbed his nose. He cringed when he saw the blue blood.

“Oh….well…” he began to say. Captain Allen half smiled.

“Come on, let's get that taken care of,” he suggested. Connor did everything he could to hide his blush.

They were in another locker room. It was the locker room that was used for the gym and pool

Captain Allen had his own locker assigned to him. That was where they were at. They were sitting on the bench. Captain Allen held up a tissue to Connor's nose.

“I hope this will help,” he said. Connor half smiled.

“I guess now it is my turn,” He joked. Captain Allen smiled. But then, he looked into his eyes.

“Um, Connor,” he began to say.

“Yes?” Connor asked. Captain Allen sighed. He hadn't felt anything for anyone in a long time, ever since the divorce. How was he going to do this?

“I was wondering if…..” He stuttered. Dammit! Why was this so hard? 

“Wondering?” Connor asked. Was Captain Allen embarrassed? Captain Allen rubbed the back of his head.

“Wondering….if a human was interested in you….would you..?” he asked slowly. Dammit. He was so embarrassed and so nervous at the same time. He closed his eyes.

Connor was taken back. Was Captain Allen asking him out? Holy shit. Connor looked at him. Poor guy. He seemed like he was so scared on asking him. That gave Connor an idea.

Suddenly, Captain Allen felt lips on his lips. Connor was kissing him! Captain Allen closed his eyes and pulled Connor closer to him. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his still damp arms around him. Connor kissed back but his processors were going haywire from the information he was receiving.

Just then they heard footsteps. They instantly pulled away from each other. A line of Captain Allen's officers walked in. They immediately stood at attention when they saw Allen. David waved them off.

“As you were men,” he said calmly. As they nodded and walk away, one of them noticed Connor.

“Hey Plastic get the fuck out of here! We don’t need you in here!” he asked. A couple of them turned around. Captain Allen turned around.

“What the fuck was that?!” he snapped at the officer. The officer immediately backed up.

“I'm sorry, sir…I thought..androids weren't allowed,” he answered. Connor watched. He didn't want to be on Captain Allen’s bad side.

“What's going on here?” a female voice asked. Everyone jumped back. Sergeant Davis stood there with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips. She marched up to the officer.

“Did I hear you disrespecting a higher ranking officer than you?” she demanded. The officer backed away from her.

“Uh…” he stuttered. Sergeant glanced back at Captain Allen and Connor. Sergeant Davis glared at the officer.

“Apologize now,” she ordered.

“Sorry sir,” the officer said. Connor nodded. Captain Allen placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let's get back to my office,” he suggested. Connor nodded at him. As they were walking away, both of them suppressed a chuckle.

“Is that supposed to be a penis? Or is it a mole?” Sergeant Davis asked.

Back at the office, Captain Allen went to his desk. He was fully clothed in jeans, the black polo shirt witg the SWAT team logo, and what looked like motorcycle riding boots. Connor sat at his computer, working on his version of the report. David sat next to him. 

“So, you didn’t answer my question,” David said. Connor looked at him.

“I'm sorry about what happened,” Connor said.

“Why?” he asked.

“I just got caught up into the moment,I…” Connor began to say. David smiled at him.

“Don't be, I didn't mind it,” he said. Connor smiled and blushed. David chuckled. Connor cleared his throat.

“So, what was your question?” he asked. David smiled.

“I forgot,” Connor said. David made a face.

“I was wondering how would you feel if a human was interested in you,” He said. Connor blushed again. He had been secretly hoping that Captain David Allen liked him. He would’ve accepted just a friendship with him. But this?

“Um, I'm fine with it, as long as the human doesn't cheat on me,” Connor answered. David smiled. Then, he pulled Connor into a hug. Connor held him close. He smiled as his processors felt warm for the first time in a year and a half after what was the worst tragedy in his life. He wanted to say thank you to David, for showing him that he could be loved, that he was capable of being loved. Then, he looked at his computer screen. James Campbell. James Campbell was one of the names that both of the murdered case workers have on. Campbell’s file is at the office right now. Connor gently pulled away from David. He stared at the screen.

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

“I think the domestic case I had to help you with last night, might’ve gave me a clue on the homicide case I am wondering on with Hank and the others,” Connor answered as he stared at his report notes. David turned and looked at the screen.

“How?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“James Campbell, remember those two women that were murdered?” Connor asked. David cringed.

“Yes,” he answered.

“They were caseworkers that worked for the department of Child Services, the department had a case on him,” Connor explained. David rubbed his chin.

“Probably, maybe he abused one of the kids, maybe since mom was so beat up because of him, she couldn’t take care of him,” he commented. Connor looked at the screen.

“This could be hopeful thinking, but I think there is a connection,” he said.

Not that far off, there was Charlie breaking a pencil in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooh! There it was, the first kiss! OMG, that was so adorable! They are a thing now! How will their relationship work out? How will Hank take it? How will Markus take it? Will Gavin be an asshole about it? How will Nines and the rest of Connor's friends handle it? Find out next time! 
> 
> *hands out brownies* 
> 
> *hands out condoms to Captain Allen* 
> 
> Don't ask dude, just don't ask.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor goes to the house and looks for clues into the suspect in the domestic hostage situation. Hank and Connor had a father and son talk and Connor and David(Captain Allen) give each other pet names. Plus, Sergeant Davis is harrassing Captain Allen again. Does she not give him a break?

Hank and Connor walked around the house that Captain Allen, Sergeant Davis, Connor as well as the rest of the SWAT team was in the other night. Connor told Hank about the connection and they decided to investigate it. It was at least something. All they had was some physical evidence, the bullets that were removed from the body, as well as the list of all the cases, photos of the crime scene, as well as that case that Nines had mentioned, the Ben Waters name. It was apparent that it was a clue, but maybe with James Campbell, there might be something they could use.

Connor and Hank walked around the living room. Hank noticed the bullet holes in the walls.

“What the hell happened? Was there a party I wasn’t invited to?” he asked. Connor scanned the room. The house was vacant now, no one had been in there since the shootout. Not even the dog.

“Likewise, Lieutenant,” Connor commented. Connor wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Maybe there was some information about James Campbell.

“So, the Captain himself dragged you out of the bed in the middle of the night, and you and him were here, and you managed to free the hostages as well as arrest the guy,” Hank asked. He wasn’t happy about Connor leaving in the middle of the night to go help Captain Allen.

“Yeah, that’s what happened,” Connor answered. He walked around and checked for clues, any signs, anything. He noticed there was an end table between the couch and the recliner. There were photos in picture frames there.

“Connor? Can I ask you something?” Hank asked.

“Sure, what is it, Lieutenant?” Connor asked.

“Do you have a crush on Captain Allen? Is there something going on between the two of you that I don’t know about?” Hank asked. Connor was taken back. Connor and David kissed the night before, and Connor did agree to date the Captain. How did Hank figure it out?

“Um..well, we just work great together, that’s all,” Connor lied. Could he tell Hank? Could David and Connor get into trouble for having a romantic relationship with each other? Hank crossed his arms.

“Don’t bullshit me, Connor,” he warned. Connor was frozen.

“I noticed you seemed a little bit more positive this morning when you woke up, and that there was this stupid lovey dovey look on your face. The last time you acted like that was when you first started dating Markus,” Hank replied. Connor’s LED turned from blue to yellow. Hank knows. Connor couldn’t lie to him, it didn’t have it in his heart.

“Okay, Hank, but please don’t freak out,” Connor pleaded.

“How about I decided whether or not I will freak out,” Hank said. Connor sighed.

“Okay, okay, David and I had gotten a little close, and we are probably in a relationship,” Connor answered.

“David? Captain Allen never lets anyone call him that unless he is close to them,” Hank said. He rubbed a hand down his face.

“Jesus Christ Connor,” he sighed. Connor sighed.

“Does this information bother you?” he asked. Hank looked at him up and down.

“Yes…no…I mean…not really, I mean…ah shit!” Hank answered. Connor looked away. He knew that some people would be uncomfortable with this, some members of Captain Allen’s team would be, Gavin definitely will have something to say. Hank let out a huff.

“Look, Connor, it is your life, but it is just I worry about you sometimes, shithead,” Hank said. Connor looked at him.

“I know Hank, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I don’t think David meant to either, the thing is that I don’t know what will happen, all I know is what I am feeling right now, all we did was kiss once and hugged once, and talked a lot. That’s it, for now,” Connor said.

“Who started all of this?” Hank asked, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Well, last night he asked if I would be interested in dating him, and I kissed him, and then, we hugged in his office, but that’s it,” Connor answered. Hank nodded and made a face.

“I had known David was bisexual, but I never knew how he truly felt about androids, human fucking androids isn’t very popular with humans,” Hank explained.

“But humans as you say, fuck androids at the Eden club and there are some androids that prostitute themselves to humans,” Connor went on.

“I know, Connor, but actually having you know romantic relationships with androids, that is not smiled upon in the human community,” Hank said.

“How do you feel about having a relationship with androids? Would you ever date one?” Connor asked. Hank looked at him.

“Will I ever fuck one? No! Adopt a couple of them sure, but fuck one? Hell no!” Hank answered. He raised his hand.

“No offense,” he said. Connor smiled.

“Well, there goes my chance with you, Geez, Hank, why so picky?” Connor said with a half smile on his face.

“Fuck you Connor,” Hank said. He sighed.

“Look, Connor, I’m happy for you, okay? You have my blessing, but just be careful, okay?” he replied. Connor nodded.

“Thanks dad,” he said. Then, they looked around. Connor’s attention was turned back into the end table with the photos. Connor walked over and scanned the photos again. Something in his vision lit up. There was a photo of James Campbell, and there was another person in the photo. Connor picked up the photo and scanned the face in the photo. James’ information popped up, his criminal record, spouse’s name, as well as employment history. James hadn’t been employed for almost over a year. He had been in and out of trouble from domestic abuse charges, drug charges as well as theft. But then, there was the other face. Connor scanned it again.

Ben Waters. Ben Waters was the name on the file that was missing. The only clue was the name on file and now this picture of him and the man who was arrested by SWAT for holding his wife hostage.

“I think I found what we were looking for,” Connor said. Hank walked over to him.

“What?” Hank asked. Connor showed Hank the photo.

“This man, the man that was arrested a couple of nights ago, knew Ben Waters, the name on the file that was torn up and had missing papers in it,” Connor answered.

“You mean, that Ben guy that Nines wanted to find so badly?” Hank asked.

“James Campbell’s name was on a list of cases both murdered women had, Richard and I had scanned each name, some of the cases were dismissed, some were tied up in court, James’ case said that his daughters told a teacher, according to what his case notes said, that Daddy hits and yells at Mommy a lot, and the school called Child Services. But Ben Waters, his name was there but there was no information on his case, and now there is a photograph of both men. Why would his name come up and no case?” Connor explained. Hank kneaded his chin.

“You think this James asshole knows where Ben Waters is at?” Hank asked.

“Right now, that wife beating asshole is a lead,” Connor answered.

“Where is he?” Hank asked.

“Right now in county jail, where the SWAT team suspects are,” Connor answered. Hank half smiled.

“Call your boyfriend and tell him we need to speak to this James Campbell as soon as possible,” he said. Connor made a face. Boyfriend. That did have a nice ring to it. He started to text David.

Connor: HeyJ He waited a few minutes. He hoped that he could speak to David. He had already missed him and he really wanted to see him. He had been thinking about him non stop ever since last night. He wished things could’ve have moved further, but work got in the way.

David: Hey you

Connor: Sorry to bother you right now, but is there anyway Hank and I could interview Campbell right now?

David: Okay. Can I ask why?

Connor: Remember last night when I said that James Campbell might be a clue?

David: Yes. What happened?

Connor: Well, I was right, he knew our suspect. Hank and I found a picture of both of them together

David: Holy shit, good job babe.

On the other side of the conversation, David smiled at the last word he texted to Connor. He hoped that he wasn’t being pushy.

Babe. Connor smiled and blushed. He called him babe. Connor was so happy. He didn’t know one particular human made him so happy. He couldn’t wait to see what happens next with David. This was definitely more than a crush. He might be falling in love with him. He hoped David felt the same way. 

Connor: Thank you hottie. Okay, the hottie comment was a joke. He hoped that David at least smiled at him.

David was drinking coffee as he read the text. Then, he saw hottie. He spit out his coffee he was drinking. Sergeant Davis glanced at him.

“Are you alright Captain?” she asked. David coughed.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he managed to say. Sergeant Davis stood up and walked over to his desk. Using her abilities, she managed to hack into his phone and saw the conversation between him and Connor.

“Babe? Hottie? What is going on here?” Sergeant Davis asked. David blushed. Wait a minute.

“Did you hack into my phone?” he demanded.

“No,” Sergeant Davis answered. He frowned at her.

“Stop hacking into my phone, and can I get some privacy around here?” he replied.

“No,” Sergeant Davis said. David grumbled.

“Fucking androids,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got another one done! Yay! Hey look, I accomplished something today. *SIgh* I have no life anymore. Anyway, babe, hottie? OOOH, things are getting steamy in ConAllen land? When will they go on a date? And will Hank and Connor solve this case? I have no idea and I am writing this fic. Again, no life whatsoever. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies* 
> 
> Connor: You shouldn't give out so many brownies like that
> 
> Me: Shut up, Connor 
> 
> Connor: Those are high in sugar and you will make your readers sick in the stomach and have bad teeth problems 
> 
> Me: Shut up Connor! 
> 
> *shoves a brownie in his face*


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Hank David and others are out training at the SWAT team facility, and are joined by Captain Fowler. Sergeant Davis challenges Gavin and Hank have a heart to heart with David (Captain Allen)

While Nines and Gavin interview James Campbell, Connor was called into the SWAT again. This time, it was for more training. Today was obstacle course training. Hank decided to tag along. He wanted to keep an eye on his former co worker and to see how Connor’s progress was coming along. Normally, it makes more than two weeks to train for the SWAT team. But Connor was an android. This was nothing for him.

Connor, David, Hank and Sergeant Davis was outside along with the rest of David’s men. There was an obstacle course that was behind the main administrative building. Then, across another field, there was a building that was remodeled as a training facility. The men would have to wear their gear and walk through the building, checking for guns, hostages and suspects. Then, not too far off was the shooting range. Connor would have to go through those on another day. This time, it was obstacle course day. It was a bright and very warm late spring day. Soon it would be summertime. David was wearing his dark blue polo shirt, jeans, and his sneakers today. Connor was dressed in SWAT team cadet clothes, black sweatpants, a black T shirt, with the letters SWAT in gold color. Hank was standing next to them, it is typical Hawaiian shirts and blue jeans and was wearing sunglasses like David was. Connor, being an android, wasn’t wearing sunglasses. Androids’ eyes can filter through sunlight. But Sergeant Davis was wearing aviator sunglasses and was wearing her black SWAT team tank top and she was wearing her black pants and black high tops.   
“Where’s your sunglasses?” she asked Connor through interfacing.   
“I don’t have any, I don’t need them, I was wondering why you were wearing them,” Connor answered.   
“Captain Allen gave them to me,” she asked. She looked over at David.   
“He might give you a pair, if you ask him,” she suggested. Connor thought about it for a minute. She looked at him.   
“So, you and him are a thing now, right?” she asked. He suddenly turned to her.  
“How did…” he began to ask.   
“Come on, I saw this coming, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him,” she teased and smirked. She looked at David again. She noticed that he was sneaking glances at Connor.   
“And I also saw you kissing him in the locker room,” she said. Connor blushed.

“Come on! Get those men lined up, Sergeant!” David barked. There was a human sergeant that was training the men. His name was Brian Henson. He was one of David’s closet friends from the Air Force. Brian and David had become close, even best friends. Brian was also David’s first male lover and was his only male lover until now. David could tell him anything. He wanted Brian to meet Connor. He hoped that he liked him. Brian didn’t like Dana at all, and was suspicious about her. If Brian didn’t like Connor, David could take it as a sign that something was wrong with Connor and that they weren’t meant to be. Hank looked at David.   
“You sure do like to yell a lot,” he commented. David looked at Hank.   
“It’s part of my job,” he said. Hank looked at David in the eyes.   
“So, you and Connor, what’s up with that?” he asked. David looked at him.   
“What are you talking about?” he asked.   
“There is something going on between the two of you, isn’t there?” Hank asked. David stared at him.   
“What?” he asked.   
“Come on, David, I know all about the locker room kiss, I have seen the way you look at him, the make out session in your office,” Hank went on.   
“Hey, I didn’t make out with Connor in the office, it was just a hug and that kiss,” David protested. Then, he stopped himself. Hank got him again. He sighed. Fuck, he was trapped. He couldn’t trick or lie to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, he respected the guy too much and they were friends at one time, maybe they still were, or could be. He lowered his head.   
“Okay, yeah, see, this thing, relationship, whatever you want to call it, it just happened, Hank, I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I don’t think Connor meant for it to happen either, it just kind of did,” David explained. Hank nodded.   
“Have you two fucked, yet?” Hank asked.   
“Hank!” David snapped.   
“Went on a date yet? Bought each other flowers?” Hank asked again. David glared at him.   
“No! I mean not yet,” he answered. Hank turned his head and looked at Connor, who seemed to be interfacing with the Sergeant android. He sighed.   
“Look, I am not mad, or jealous, or anything, plus Connor has his own life to live and what not, I am just worried about him, more than just his partner,” he explained. David looked at him.   
“He lives with you, right?” David asked. Hank nodded.   
“Okay, originally, he was supposed to be just my android partner, but then, time passes and he became like a son to me, sort of,” Hank explained. David listened. He knew about what happened to Cole and he heard that Hank went down a bad road of alcohol and self destructive behavior as well as disciplined actions against him. Looking at him now, he wasn’t the same lieutenant he knew years ago.   
“I see,” David said. Hank looked at him.   
“Look, just for old times sake, as a old friend, I’m asking you just be careful with Connor, don’t hurt him, that is all I ask,” Hank pleaded. David half smiled. He understood. He would be having the same talk with Kaitlyn’s boyfriends someday.   
“Okay, Hank,” he agreed.

Just then, Gavin and Nines walked up to them. David and Hank both sighed. Connor and Sergeant Davis turned around. Gavin noticed her.   
“Hey look, it’s Plastic and Plastic. Honey,” Gavin sneered. David walked up to Gavin and removed his sunglasses. He got into his face.   
“Don't ever let me catch you disrespecting another officer again, I will personally kick your ass, package you right back to Fowler, and report you for discipline action,” David demanded. Gavin glared at him.   
“What the actual fuck is going on?” Captain Fowler demanded. Everyone else turned to see North, Officer Chen and Officer Miller as well as Captain Fowler. David faced Captain Fowler.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” David asked.   
“Well, for one better training since my detective can't control his attitude,” Captain Fowler answered, frowning at Gavin. He sighed.   
“Also since both of our units are teamed up together and we are slow on cases I thought that my team should shadow yours for today, as well as train as often as we can,” he went on. David sighed and ran hos hand down his face. Connor glanced over his shoulder at him. He felt bad for him. It must be stressful to be Captain of the SWAT, or any unit on the force. He wished he could go over there and help relive some of the stress. But protocol prevents that. It sucks.   
“Oh yeah budget cuts I forgot,” David said with a sigh.   
“Hey Plastic Honey,” Gavin sneered at Sergeant Davis. Sergeant Davis ignored him. North overheard him and suppressed the urge to hit Gavin. Sergeant Davis wasn't the only one that he calls Plastic Honey. She glanced at the female android. Wait…was that…  
“Cassie?” North asked. Sergeant Davis looked over.   
“North?” she asked. Both androids walked over to see each other. Both of them shrieked as they hug each other. Everyone noticed.   
“Oh God, these Plastic Honeys know each othrr.   
“Gavin!” Captain Fowler protested. Sergeant Davis looked at him.   
“Wanna put that mouth to good use?” she asked.  
“What did you say?” Gavin asked, walking over to them. Sergeant Davis let North go.   
“You have been running your mouth ever since you got here, mayne someone should shut you up,” she threatened. Gavin glared at her.   
“There's a obstacle course behind us, if you really think that your race is better than mine, prove it,” she challenged him. Gavin crosses his arms across his chest.   
“He won't do it, it would be too much hard work for him, that's why I was assigned to him, somebody has to babysit him and keep him in check, I am the one that does all the paperwork, while he goofs off on the break room,” Nines said.   
“Shut it, Tin Can,” Gavin growled at him. He looked around.   
“Fine,” he said.   
“One hour,” he agreed. Sergeant Davis grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Done! Another one done! I really do appreciate the kudos, comments, and other nice stuff. It really makes this fic worthwhile. 
> 
> *hands out brownies


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and Sergeant Davis are challenged to a obstacle course race. Hank and David talk about everything including David and Connor's relationship. Everyone seems happy and content about their relationship, well, except one.

Everyone gathered around the obstacle course an hour later. Hank, Connor, and David was hanging ny the side of the course. Connor looked at David. His heart went out to him. When he talked to Captain Fowler, David seemed so stressed. Connor felt bad. He wished he could help him relieve some stress. He wished he could hold his hand, or hug him, but protocol wont allow it. So, Connor decided to do something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 1994 quarter that Hank had took away from him and Connor found it and hid it. Connor started rolling the quarter across his knuckles. David noticed it from the corner of his eye. Then, Connor weaved the quarter through his fingers. David continued to watch as Connor flipped the coin.   
“What are you doing?” David asked. Connor looked at him.   
“Hand eye coordination exercise,” Connor answered. David watched. Then, Connor flipped the coin back and forth between his hands. The quarter went quickly through the air between his hands.   
“Wow, that's pretty cool,” David commented. Connor likes coins. That gave David an idea.

  
7“Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” Captain Fowler called out. North, Sergeant Davis, Gavin and the rookie cop, named Chad Thompson, were standing in front of the starting point of the obstacle course. Sergeant glanced at Thompson.  
“Oh look its mole penis,” she taunted. David and Connor snickered. Captain Fowler made a sideways glance. Other officers snickered.   
“Alright ladies, and gentlemen, may I present you Officer North Anderson and Sergeant Cassie Davis,” Captain Fowler said. His jaw dropped.  
“A Sergeant android cop?” he asked looking at David. David shrugged. After clearing his throat, he went on.   
“All these cadets have one lap, one chance, to complete the SWAT team obstacle course, whoever finishes first wins!” he said. A few people cheered them on.

Just then, with all four of them, on all fours, poised ready to go, Captain Fowler fired a gun into the air. Both North and Sergeant Davis took off like lighting bolts, and Gavin and Thompson were cursing under their breaths. North and Davis, taking turns helping each other, Davis boosting North up and over the climbing wall, and North and North pulling Davis up to her feet after she tripped over the tires.   
Gavin and Thompson finally manages to catch up. It was at the rope swing. First it was North’s turn. Thompson was standing next to Davis and Gavin. He and Gavin nodded.   
“HEY NORTH!” Gavin yelled out. North was swinging on the rope, causing her to jump a little. She lost her grip and fell onto the catch net. Both Gavin and Thompson snickered. David, Hank, and Connor watched. David let out an angry huff.   
“Hank, what the hell happened to Reed?” David asked. Hank sighed.   
“To be honest, I am not sure, but I have a few theories,” Hank answered.  
.   
“He hates androids,” Connor said. David frowned at that.   
“What kind of theories?” he asked. Hank shrugged his shoulders.   
“Let's just say they're work related,” he answered.

  
Sergeant Davis and North looked at each other. North was pissed. Her and Davis turned to the last part of the obstacle course, a five yard dash to the end.   
“Looks like I have to beef myself up,” Sergeant Davis thought. She scanned her programming. She reactivated her old military protocol program.   
Once activated, she bent down and kneeled into pre running position. North was right beside her.   
“You activated your programming, didn't you?” she asked through interfacing.  
“Yep,” Sergeant Davis answered. Suddenly they took off. Sergeant Davis ran past all of them. David, Hank, Captain Fowler, Officer Chen and Officer Miller watched as the former military android was way in front. Connor and Nines were impressed. Those military androids were something else alright.

Sergeant Davis ran as fast as she could and made it before North, Thompson, and of course Gavin, who was way behind everyone else.   
“And the winner is Sergeant Cassie Davis, if the SWAT team, and our very own Officer North Anderson!” Captain Fowler announced. Hank, David, and Nines cheered. So did Officer Chen and Officer Miller.   
“I personally like to get to know her better,” Officer Chen said to Officer Miller. She pointed at Sergeant Davis.

David was sitting in his office,  
David was sitting in his office, on the couch. He was stretched out on it and he had his fingers laced behind his head. His eyes were closed. He was feeling stressed a little bit. Today was supposed to be Connor's training day on the obstacle course and that got interrupted. Not to mention that there eas Thompson's behavior. Then there was those reports that had to be finished up. Plus he was misding his daughter terribly. She was a 19 year old young woman as a cadet in the Air Force. As much as he was proud of her, he did missed her. It had been a year since she graduated from high school and left. He fingered it was time to live his own life again but that was lonely. He never dated since the divorce and dedicated his time to Katlyn and his job. Nothing was more important . Thank God Connor was there. He wanted to hold the android and just be with him there. Damn protocol and damn his dedication to his job.   
Connor watched him. He decided since everyone was taking a break, this was his chance.   
“Captain Allen?” he asked. David opened his eyes and turned his head to Connor. .   
“Well, if it isn't my partner,” he said with a smile. He sat up and Connor walked over to him.   
“Plus that and also in many ways, “ Connor answered. Just then, David grabbed Connor by the waist. He pulled Connor into his lap. Connor smiled as he settled into his lap and bent down and kissed him. David kissed him back. He ran his hands down Connor's body. He held him close. Connor moaned inti the kiss. His processors were going crazy with the information he was receiving from David's saliva. His heart fluttered. He had fallen in love again. He wanted to tell him how he felt but decided against it. He was afraid he will pressure him or something. Connor had never dealt with a crush before. He hadn't thought about Markus at all. He never wondered if Markus thought about him, or if Markus was so happy with Simon, he forgot all about him. Right now, all he cared about was being in this man's arms, being held by him, saying sweet words into his ear.   
Connor pulled away from David. David looked deep into his eyes.   
“I never thought that I would feel this way about an android before,” David said. He reached up and ran his fingers through Connor’s hair gently.   
“I never thought that I would feel this way again about anyone,” Connor said. He smiled softly.   
“Even if I am a human?” David asked.   
“ That doesn't bother me at all,” Connor answered. David smiled and was about to lean closer to kiss Connor when they heard someone walk through the door. Connor turned his head and gasped. There should Charlie, both of his hands in fists.   
“I thought I told you to back off, the Captain was mine,” he growled at Connor.   
“Shit,” Connor said. David slowly stood up and gently moved Connor off of him.   
“Charlie,” he said sternly.  
“What do you mean by that? Telling Connor to back off and that I am yours?” David asked. He knew Charlie had some sort of crush on him. But what will Charlie do now since he had just seen him and Connor kiss.   
“He told me to back off and that he was going to be with you or something,” Connor answered.   
“Shut up!” Charlie said. His LED light had spun red as he glared at Connor.   
“I warned you,” he warned aa he ran towards Connor and attacked him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the delay, i have been very busy lately with remodeling of my home. It has been crazy for the past week and a half and it is hard writing when you feel stressed. There might be a delay on my writing and the only reason why I am able to update this one is because it is the only one I can write on my phone. Anyway, enough about my drama, enjoy! 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie goes and attacks Connor in David's house. Then Officer Tina Chen asks Connor for a big favor. Plus North weighs in on her opinion on David, as well as the Central Station police officers get ready to catch their suspect.

Connor gently pushed David away. Connor braced himself when Charlie jumped on him. He knew that this confrontation was coming.   
Charlie had shoved Connor down and climbed on top of him. He raised his fist in the air ready to strike. Connor, Being manufactured and built as an advanced prototype android, was ready. He had already preconstructed what to do before his body had hit the ground. He grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and threw him off of him. Charlie rolled and slammed onto his back. Connor then started to pre construct his next step. He could try to attack Charlie, but there would be some bad consequences for that. Charlie could say that Connor had attacked him, and Connor would be kicked off the SWAT team. Also, there was a chance that David could be hurt. He didn’t want that. If he didn’t stop Charlie now, who knew how far he would go.   
David went to his desk and opened the top drawer. He grabbed the radio and pressed the button on the side.   
“This is Captain Allen, I need back up, in my office now!” he yelled into the walkie talkie.

Connor got up immediately and reached for his gun.   
“Lay flat on your stomach and hands behind your head, now!” he said aa he pointed the gun at Charlie. David reached for his own gun and pointed it at him  
  
“Goddammit Charlie! What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked. Charlie stood up and glared at the two police officers. Connor glanced at David. There was that fierce look in his eyes that made his artificial heart flutter.   
“I warned you, you little son of a bitch! He was mine! I worked too long and too hard and then someone just walks in and steals that away!” Charlie yelled. He glared Connor down. Connor looked at him calmly.   
“I didn’t do anything like that , I was assigned to him, and please, you think you had a chance?” Connor asked. Charlie stared at David.   
“Why? Why would you do this? Why would you betray me like this?” he asked with tears in his eyes. David looked at him in his eyes. He had to admit, there was a small part of him that felt bad for him.   
“Get down on your knees now!” Connor ordered. He was real upset now. He felt that his man was threatened by this crazy android who gave off crazy stalker vibes the second Connor first laid eyes on him.

Just then, Sergeant Davis, Captain Fowler, and a few of David's officers , stormed into the room with their guns drawn. Officer Chen and Officer Miller stepped closer with their own guns drawn.   
“Get down on the ground now!” Sergeant Davis yelled, pointing a gun at Charlie. Charlie looked around at the officers that had guns drawn on him. He shook when he looked at David, the one human he thought he could trust.   
“Captain Allen, I..” he began to say. Connor, Wanting to put an end to this mess once and for all, stepped closer. He put his gun away.   
“Charlie, this has to end, Captain Allen isn't interested in you, okay? I am so sorry about anything I have done to upset you, but you have to do what we say now,” Connor said slowly. Sergeant Davis stepped closer with her gun just inches away from Charlie's head. Connor watched sadly as Charlie laid down on his stomach and was arrested. A tiny part of him felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like to have his heart broken. But he couldn’t let anything bad happen to David. He glanced at David, who glanced back at him. This was his new love of his life. This was his life now.

  
Connor joined the others outside. David, Hank, Gavin and the other officers were talking about what happened and about the Ben Waters case. Officer Chen walked up to Connor.   
“Hey Connor, come here for a minute,” she said. She turned around and walked away, with Connor following her.   
“So, Connor, what do you know about your little female android friend there?” she asked.   
“Who? North? She is my best friend and she is a WR400 model…” Connor began to say.   
“Not North!” Officer Chen snapped. Then, she pointed at Sergeant Davis.   
“Her,” she said. Connor turned to look at her. Sergeant Davis was with North , they wee giggling and laughing at Gavin and Thompson.   
“What about Sergeant Davis?” Connor asked.   
“Yeah, is she single?” Officer Chen asked. Connor turned his head to Officer Chen.   
“What?” he asked.   
“Is she single? Does she like girls? Does she have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?” Officer Chen asked. Connor thought about it for a second.   
“I am not sure about her personal life,” he answered. Officer Chen looked at him.   
“Can you find out for me?” she asked. Connor looked at her.   
“Are you interested in her?” Connor asked with a half smile on her face. Chen looked at him.   
“Look, can you help me out or not?” she asked with a huff.   
“Ok, ok, I will,” Connor agreed.   
“Hey Connor,” North asked through interfacing.   
“What?” he asked.   
“Is that your Captain over there?” she asked. She tilted her head at David's direction. Connor and David locked eyes. It looked like David had a slight smile on his face. Connor blushed a little.   
“Yeah, that's him,” Connor answered.   
“Oh Captain my captain, he's hot!” North commented. Connor blushed.   
“Uh Thanks,” he said.   
“He kind of has this Daddy thing like he is your sex daddy,” North commented. Connor mentally gasped at that. Markus liked it when Connor called him daddy.   
“Wait until Markus finds out,” North added. Shit, Connor thought. He hadn't thought about Markus in the past few weeks. He doesn't care about Markus thinks about anything at all. He must've stopped caring about Connor or else he would've said something by now. Thinking about that still stung a little. He glanced at David again and smiled. At least he had this angel in his life now.

Just then Hank walked up to Connor.   
“Hey, we have to go,” Hank said.   
“What's going on?” Connor asked.   
“They located Ben Waters, he is hiding in the house where you and your boyfriend raided,” Hank answered.   
“Why is he there?” Connor asked.   
“Don't know, don't care, let's go,” Hank ordered. Connor looked around for David. David walked up to them as Hank turned away.   
“I have to go, they located my suspect,” Connor explained. He felt sad. He wanted to stay and just be with David.   
“Oh I see, well you better go and get him, and then you can come back here,” David said. He wrapped his arm around Connor gently.   
“Be careful,” he said as he smiled at him and hugged him. He let go immediately to make sure no one saw them.

As Connor turned to leave, he noticed Gavin, watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Another chapter done and I am ready to start writing another one. Don't worry guys, my fics aren't dead or discontinued because of the remodeling of my house, I will upload as much as I can. Love you guys 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Hank, Nines, and Gavin pull up to the scene where David and Connor arrested their fist suspect. But things don't end the way that they should.

Hank and Connor raced back to the house where David and Connor arrested James Campbell, the man that held his wife hostage. It was a matter of time before Waters would notice the cops will be there. Connor knew there was something going on between the two. Back at his and Hank's office, Connor did a background check on both of them. They both have convictions of drug charges. They served time in the same prison and were even bunkmates. What if they were partners in the drug business? But what Connor couldn't figure out was why did two dead CPS caseworkers have a case on Waters? Where was his wife and children? Did he have his kids taken away? It had to be the only explanation.

He thought about this aa he and Hank finally pulled up to the house. There were other officers there, Officer Chen and Officer Miller as well as Gavin and Nines.   
Everyone slowly walked into the house, with weapons drawn, as everyone searched the house. Everyone had paired up in teams, Nines and Connor were paired up, Hank and Gavin, Officer Chen and Officer Miller were paired up, North and Trisha , another female android, a WR400 just like North but looked totally different from her, were paired up. North and her partner searched the area outside I. The front, Officer Chen and Officer Miller searched the backyard, Hank and Gavin searched the downstairs, Nines and Connor searched the upstairs. Connor knew the house from inside out already due to that night with the SWAT team.

Guns drawn, they searched the bedrooms the hallway, and the bathroom. Then, Connor noticed an attic door the hallway.   
“Hey Nines, give me a boost,” Connor asked as Nines bent down and grabbed Connor's leg. Grasping Nines’ shoulders, Connor felt himself being pushed up by Nines. Connor examined the attic door. It looked like it was moved recently and it looked like it was closed in a hurry. The attic door was a hole in the ceiling that had a square shaped piece of plaster over it. Connor pushed the entrance aside. Slowly, he started to climb up into the dark attic, having Nines pushing him up into the ceiling. Connor managed to stand up when he was in the attic. He looked around. Using all the tools in his CPU processors, like heat vision, he was able to locate a entity with a heat signature of 98 degrees. Yep, someone was hiding in here now.   
“See anything?” Nines asked through interfacing.   
“Get Detective Reed and Lieutenant Anderson, I think I found something,” Connor answered through interfacing.   
Keeping his gun close and ready to be drawn, Connor stepped closer to thee heat signature.   
“Might as well come out now, we have the whole house surrounded, you cannot escape,” he ordered . He was sure that Gavin and Hank will be there soon. They would arrest him, and that this will all be over soon, and he could go back to being with David again.  
“They're coming,” Nines said through the interface. Good, with back up coming, they were able to wrap this up. Connor looked around again and lost the heat signature again. Confused, he looked around for Waters. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.   
“You are not going to arrest me,” a male voice threatened. Waters wrapped his arms tightly around Connor's neck. Connor struggled to get the human off of him, even though Waters wasn’t doing much as far as trying to strangle him. Androids don't need air to breathe do what was the point?   
“Nines, need help here,” he said through interfacing.   
“Connor?” Nines asked through interfacing . He jumped up and grabbed the edges of the door.   
Being stronger and faster, Connor out muscled one of his arms and jabbed his elbow into Waters' ribs. Waters gasped as he backed off.   
“That's enough, human,” Nines said. He had his own gun pointed at Waters. Connor located his gun at picked it up.   
“Ben Waters, you are under arrest for the murders of one human child social services case worker, one android child social services case worker, resisting arrest, as well as assault on a police officer,” Nines stated. Connor reached into his back pocket and grabbed his handcuffs.   
“What the fuck is going on up there?!” Hank called out from the opening of the attic door.   
“We got him Lieutenant,” Connor called back. Suddenly Waters pulled out another gun and fired it, into Nines. Nines lurched and dropped his gun.   
“Richard!” Connor cried out.   
“What the fuck!” Gavin yelled. Nines glared at Waters as blue blood leaked out of his midsection. Luckily, androids couldn't feel pain, and couldn't get taken down from one random bullet.   
“Why you-“ he began to say. Then before Connor could react, Waters grabbed Nines and shoved him through the window of the attic. Connor screamed as he saw Nines fell out of the window.   
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Gavin yelled as he pointed his gun at Waters. Both Connor and Gavin pointed their guns at Waters. Waters pointed his gun at Gavin.   
“Fuck you cops and fuck the city of Detroit for taking my wife and kids away from me and stealing my life!” Waters screamed.   
“You will pay for that!” Gavin cried out. Connor was slightly confused. He thought Gavin hated his kind and wouldn’t care about Richard. Why was he so upset? Then, Waters raised his gun at Connor.   
“Fuck you android, fuck that plastic bitch who called the cops on me when they took the kids, fuck the ones that arrested James and fuck you..” he began to say. Suddenly a gun shot fired through the attic. Waters eyes widened. Blood had started to flow from the gaping hole in his shoulder. Everyone else turned around and saw North standing there, pointing a gun that was smoking. She looked around.   
“I'm sorry..I…he hurt Richard…he was going to kill….” She began to say.   
“I never thought I would be happy to see you, Plastic Honey,” Gavin said.   
“My name is North! Officer Anderson you asshole!” she cried out. Connor immediately went to Waters, who fell over and had fallen unconscious.   
“He's still alive,” he said, checking his pulse.   
“Hey! Not that it matters at all, but we have a fallen officer down here!” Officer Miller said over the radio.

Hank, Connor, and the others watched as Waters was placed in an ambulance. They decided they will deal with him later. It was Nines they were worried about. They watched sadly as he was loaded in an ambulance as well. His eyes were open, but he wasn't responding when Gavin tried to talk to him. His midsection was covered in blue blood and his limbs were out of aliment. The technicians who arrived said it would be over seventy two hours before they know whether or not he would recover fully. Gavin glared sadly at the android that was hooked up to machines as he was loaded up.   
“Don't you fucking die on me, tin can,” Connor heard Gavin say as Gavin took a hit from his lit cigarette. He stared sadly at the ambulance as the paramedics shut the doors and started to pull away. Connor swore he saw what looked like a tear forming in Gavin's eyes.   
“Please don't die,” Gavin said.

The crew gathered around at the Cynerlife care center for Androids. Markus, as well as Connor and the rest of Jericho had founded the hospital with Kamski’s help, to treat sick or injured androids. It was right next to Jericho. Connor was pretty sure that Markus and Simon would find out. Would Simon even care about his ex lover, laying on a hospital bed for androids fighting for his life? Connor had some serious doubts. Connor, Gavin, as well as Hank watched through the window where on the other side of the window was Nines, laying on a bed, with machines hooked up to him, and his eyes were closed.   
Connor felt like crying. He wished that David was there with him, comforting him. Connor blamed himself. If only he had paid attention, reacted quicker, Nines wouldn't be in this mess. He shook his head.

Just then, a message went out to him from the SWAT team.   
“Hey Connor, there is a major drug bust raid, Captain Allen needs you right now,” Sergeant Davis said through interfacing with Connor. Connor sighed  
  
“Understood,” he said as he sent his location. Even though it was work related, at least he could see David again. He swore no one else would get hurt under his watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Man, that was something, wasn't it? Poor Nines, getting hurt like that, plus doesn't it seem that Gavin may have stronger feelimgs for Nines that what was originally thought? Hmmmm....
> 
> Let's hope that Connor doesn't get hurt
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is called out to another SWAT team situation, this time a drug bust. He tells the two people he can trust about Nines and what happened to him. David slowly starts to show more affection towards Connor.

As much as Connor was happy about seeing David again, he was worried. He still replayed what happened to Nines. He still saw the image of Nines laying there in that bed, helpless and with so many machines to keep him alive. Sergeant Davis sat next to him. She could tell something was wrong.   
“Connor, is something wrong?” she asked. Connor looked at her. Then, he revealed his silver and whiye glowing blue hand that was hidden underneath his synthetic skin. Sergeant Davis stared at it for a minute. Then, she took off her black glove, removed her own synthetic skin and her and Connor connected their hands. He shown her what happened during the arrest and what happened to Nines. He even showed her Nines in the hospital room.   
She gasped when they pulled away from each other.   
“Oh my God, Connor I am so sorry,” she said. Connor looked away at her.   
“He's my brother,” he said. Sergeant Davis patted his shoulder. He sighed.   
“If only I knew..” he began to say.   
“Hey don't do that, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault,” Sergeant Davis commented. Connor took a deep breath to stop himself from crying.   
“He is my brother, I promised him I will look out for him,” Connor said. Then he removed his synthetic skin again. He and Sergeant Davis connected again. This time he showed her that night when he andd Richard and Connor walked in and saw Markus and Simon in bed. He showed her the heartbreak as well as Connor's emotional breakdown as well as Richard almost shutting down from it. He hadn't shown that except Chloe and North. Sergeant Davis looked at him again after they pulled away. She then grabbed Connor by the shoulders and hugged him. He hugged her back.   
“Hey, it will bee okay, from what I saw of him, he is one tough android, he will pull through,” she said.   
“I hope so,” Connor agreed. They pulles away from each other.   
“Go see Captain Allen, he should know about this,” Sergeant Davis suggested. Connor nodded.

  
They finally made to the scene. It was a small but older office building. It had been abandoned and addicts and the homeless had taken over. Not to mention, a small gang of red ice dealers had used or as their headquarters. Connor changed into his SWAT team uniform and went to look for Captain Allen.

He found him, just like he did the very first time he saw him. He was bent down on one of his men's shoulder, and his men was in front of a computer again.   
“Captain Allen?” he acknowledged, being formal just in case. Captain Allen turned his head and looked at him. He half smiled at him.   
“Connor,” he said. Connor half smiled back at him. He almost forgot about Richard and all he wanted was to be wrapped around this man's arms. Captain Allen stood up and walked over to him. He studied Connor for a second. He could tell something was wrong.   
“Hey, give me a minute with the android,” he ordered the other officer in the room. The officer turned around and glanced at Connor and then Captain Allen. Then, he got up.and walked briskly away from them. Connor watched him go. Then he turned to Captain Allen.   
“Hey, you okay? You seemed shook up,” Captain Allen asked. Connor’s eyes blinked with tears. Seeing look of concern and caring in his voice made his heart flutter. He immediately walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He tried not to cry but it was getter harder. Captain Allen wrapped hia arms around him.   
“What happened?” he asked.   
“He's hurt,” Connor answered.   
“Who?” Captain Allen asked.   
“My brother,” Connor answered. Captain Allen looked at Connor in the face.   
“Your brother?” he asked. Connor told him everything. He told him about the arrest that went down badly and how Nines was shot and then was thrown out the window. He even told him about who Nines was and about their relationship.   
“I see,” Captain Allen said.   
“I have to go back to the hospital when we are done here,” Connor said.   
“You could've told me, I would've not has ordered you to be here,” Captain Allen replied. Connor shook his head.   
“I just need to be here with you, they will tell me if something happens, you need me,” Connor pleaded. Captain Allen sighed. Just then Sergeant Davis walked in.   
“Whoa, don't let me stop you guys,” she said as they pulled away from each other.   
“What is it?” Captain Allen asked.   
“The men are ready,” Sergeant Davis answered. He straightened his back and cleared his throat.   
“Alright, let's roll,” he ordered. He looked back at Connor.   
“You sure about this?” he asked. Connor nodded.

  
Connor, Captain Allen, Sergeant Davis, and the rest of the SWAT team were lined up at the door. The night air was silent. The air was warm. Everyone was armed and ready to go. Connor was tense. First the Waters arrest and Nines getting hurt and now this. He hoped nothing would happen this time.   
“Let's go, Connor, Sergeant Davis and Captain Henson, with me, everyone else break into teams of four and hit the spots you were assigned to,” Captain Allen ordered. Connor stood in his place behind Captain Allen. He took a deep breath.   
The foursome walked into the side of the building. Connor looked around for potential threats and dangers. He will not let anything happen to his team anymore.   
“We're looking for the leader, Ruby Embers, he is the main leader if this gang,” Captain Allen explained in a soft voice. Sergeant Davis sent a photo theough interfacing to Connor. Connor scanned the face in his vision. Ruby Embers was a young man in his mid twenties and he had bright cherry red hair, with piercing blue eyes, almost like Captain Allen’s. He had black dragon tattoos on his left arm. Sergeant Davis also sent him a photo of his girlfriend. Her name was Ryan Moon, a.tall pale skinned woman with blue hair and was wearing punk style clothing. Connor wondered if those were their real names.

They finally reached the top floor. Both Connor and Davis scanned the area. They located both Embers and Moon, plus two other people, probably bodyguards.   
“I located the targets, they are in that room and the end of the hall,” Connor whispered. Captain Allen nodded his head in agreement.   
“How do you know about that?” Captain Henson asked.   
“He can sense heat signatures like specialized cameras,” Captain Allen answered.   
“Can we count on that?” Captain Henson asked. Captain Allen nodded.   
“In position and located the targets,” was said over the radio.   
“Alright, let's roll,” Captain Allen ordered. As everyone else was moving forward, Captain Allen grasped Connor's shoulder.   
“Be careful,” he ordered. For a second, he had a soft look on his face.   
“Be safe,” Connor said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew i got another done in a matter of days. Nice! I promise as soon as i get my house remodeled and done, I will start updating the other fics. I promise. Please forgive me *pleading puppy eyes* 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, David, Captain Henson, and Sergeant Davis, as well as the entire SWAT Team go after drug lords in an abandoned building. Hell breaks loose and one of them threatened to blow everyone up, as well as put their lives in danger. Connor makes a sacrifice to save the one he loves. Can he survive?

Captain Allen kicked the door open. All four of them barged in and pointed their guns at the four people. Two androids, TR400 models, stood in front of Moon and Embers.   
“Get down on the ground now!” Captain Allen ordered. Both Connor and Davis pointed their guns at the group as well as Henson. Connor and Davis were behind the humans. The TR400 models stood, hands in front of him, expressionless and staring.   
“Well, well, the police finally caught up with us,” Embers taunted. He walked over and stood in front of the TR400 models. What Connor couldn’t figure out was how was two androids were able to give off heat signatures.   
“Put your hands in the air, now! I will not ask again!” Captain Allen ordered. Then, Embers pulled out a strange device. It was square shaped and there was a red button on it. There was also a smaller button that looked like a dial.  
“I don't think so,” he said.   
“That's a detonator ,” Henson whispered to Captain Allen.   
“Shit,” Captain Allen cursed. Connor started preconstructed what to do.   
“Now if you don't want anything bad to happen in here, I strongly suggest you put the weapons down,” Embers threatened.   
“You wouldn't, you will kill your own people,” Captain Allen protested.   
“You think I personally care about that?” Embers taunted. He pressed the button. Suddenly the building shook as a huge loud boom was heard. Out of instinct, Captain Allen grabbed Connor's arm, as if trying to protect him.   
“Captain! CAPTAIN!” Thompson yelled out over the radio.   
“Are you men alright?” Captain Allen asked. Connor sent a distress signal to Hank and the others. They needed back up.

“Captain, hell broke loose, we lost one man, and two of the suspects, and I lost visuals on the others, even communication,” Thompson yelled over the radio. “Fuck,” Captain Allen thought. He had dealt with hostage situations before, but now he feels like he was a hostage. Plus, Connor was here and was with him. He promised Hank nothing would happen to him. His heart was beating out of his chest that the mere thought of Connor getting hurt or worse.

Connor suddenly moved himself in front of Captain Allen and Captain Henson.   
“It doesn't have to be this way,” Connor pleaded. Moon smirked.   
“Well, aren't you a cutie?” she sneered.   
“Little Plastic boy trying to play cop,” Embers taunted. Connor frowned.   
“Trust me, I am not playing,” Connor said.   
“Connor!” Captain Allen whispered.   
“You won't get away with this, more cops are on the way, you can't escape,” Connor stated.   
“Why do they always say that? ‘You won't get away with this?’” Embers asked. He frowned at Connor.   
“Slaves, all of you, no good not staying in your place in the world, it is so unnatural, working with androids on their freedom, androids working together side by side at jobs, becoming friends, even falling in love, it's just not right,” Embers said. Connor stared at him.

Suddenly red and blue lights and high pitched wailing sirens filled the room. Captain Allen breathed a slight sigh in relief. At least they had back up. He just hoped that there were no more casualties on both sides. He looked at Connor. He hoped that Connor could help figure out how to get out of this.   
Embers and Moon looked around themselves. Embers glared at him.   
“Very clever, android, calling the other pigs for help, I knew I smelled bacon,” he said. Moon, unlike her boyfriend was starting to panic.   
“We need to do something, let's grab a hostage, destroy some of the drugs,…” she started to say.

Just then, Connor went into action. He went immediately to Embers. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the detonator, and he pushed Embers in the face. The two TR400 androids turned to Connor.   
“CONNOR!” Captain Allen screamed. Just then Sergeant Davis moved in front of the human officers and started shooting. Within minutes the two androids were down and started shutting down. Henson pointed a gun at Moon who pointed a gun at him.   
“Fuck you pig!” she screamed.

A familiar voice was heard over Captain Allen’s radio.   
“Lieutenant Hank Anderson here! Captain Allen , what the hell is going on up there?!” Hank demanded. Captain Allen groaned.   
“Dammit,” he muttered.

Connor had repeatedly punched Embers in the face. Then, he drop kicked him to the floor. Connor held the detonator in his hand. He wasn't sure if he should destroy it or not. Embers was on the ground. He glared at Connor.   
“You plastic piece of shit, you should be destroyed,” Embers said. Captain Allen appeared next to him, with his handgun in his hand. Connor searched for his gun. Sergeant Davis had a gun pointed at Moon, with Captain Henson.   
“Captain Henson, requesting back up, west side of the building!” Captain Henson said to his radio. Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. There were voices on the other side, demanding to know what was going on.   
One of the androids that had shutdown moved. He reached up and grabbed Sergeant Davis’ leg. She cried out. Captain Allen pointed his gun. He pilled the trigger and fired. His eyes widened. Connor gasped.

Moon's eyes bulged out. Her chest and stomach were covered in blood. She collapsed on her knees and fell over.   
“Oh God, what have I done?” Captain Allen asked. Embers had tears in his eyes. He glared at Connor and Captain Allen.   
“What the fuck did you do? WHY!” he screamed. He pointed the gun at Captain Allen. He fired. Captain Allen felt time had stopped. Before he had time to react, Connor pushed him to the ground. Connor lurched. Blue blood started dripping from his side.   
“Connor, no!” Captain Allen pleaded. He rolled them over and laid Connor down on his back. Just then, more police officers barged in.   
“Connor!” Hank cried out. He knelt down next to him.   
“Hold on Connor!” both David and Hank said as David held him close.   
“I couldn't…let him..” Connor tried to say.   
“Don't talk, you're fine, I'm here, we'll get you out of here, please hang on,” David pleaded as Connor slipped into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Nines and now Connor, who's next? Plus, how is David handling all of this? Will Markus find out? I don't know why I ask my readers these questions? I am so sorry about Nines and Connor. I promise everything will be alright. I hope. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines are both in the hospital and everyone had gathered around, hoping that both advanced RK models were okay. Then, Simon and Markus stop in. Markus sees something he doesn't like. Plus Nines sees someone he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see again.

Connor laid in a hospital bed right next to Nines. Both androids were in stasis, sleeping peacefully. Hank, North, Jenna, Gavin, as well as David was watching them. Other officers from the SWAT team and the Central Station came to visit. Brian came in to show support David, as well as Connor. Sergeant Davis was there. Connor was her new best friend and she felt horrible. She blamed herself for Connor getting hurt. If only she had reacted sooner.

Hank noticed something. He saw Gavin sitting next to Nines. There was a look of worry, concern, and longing. Gavin had barely left Nines’ side. Hank was suspicious that Gavin actually cared for the android. Imagine, a man who hated androids and was proud of hating them, now almost in tears over one of them. David was there, still in SWAT uniform. It had been a few hours since Connor was shot. . A biocomponent was severely damaged. Luckily Nines and Connor's parts were compatible with each other. David held his hand. Both Hank and Brian noticed. Brian had guessed his best friend had feelings for the android. As strange as it seemed to Brian, he still was David's best friend and will support him no matter what. He decided he would meet the android and get to know him first.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Hank complained as he looked up at the door. Everyone else turned to look. There stood Markus and Simon. David looked at Markus. From what he remembered, Markus was Connor's ex. What was he doing here? And why is the blonde one here? Wasn't the blonde the one that Markus slept with. That was just wrong on so many levels.

North frowned at Markus. Jenna noticed. North stood up.   
“Hi North,” Markus said.   
“Hi,” she said. Jenna looked at her girlfriend's former lover. North had some issues with him, but it wasn't just her that he hurt. He hurt Connor, and Nines.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked.   
“I heard about Connor, so I came to see if he was okay,” Markus answered. Simon glanced over at Nines. Gavin stared back at him. From what Gavin knew, Simon, the blonde was Nines' boyfriend until RoboJesus came along. Now, he was here. He had to admit, he was jealous. Nines had a past with this guy. He wasn't sure what happened he didn't feel comfortable about it. He looked at Nines who was still sleeping. The technicians said he would be awake soon. Lately, Gavin had found himself looking, staring at Nines. He even started feeling proud of the fact that he had an advanced android. If only he didn't always wore Cyberlife stuff all the time. Plus, despite his crudeness and they bickering, he felt close to RK900, more closer than anyone. Well, except his mother. Plus, not all of their time was towards bickering, name calling, insults, there were some nice moments where they just talked. Wait, was Gavin Reed feeling something for his partner?

David looked at the infamous Revolutionary Leader of the androids. He wasn't bad looking. He did have one blue and one green eye. He could see why Connor fell for him. What he couldn’t understand was why this man left Connor for the blonde. The Blonde, what’s his name, was good looking, but he looked too much like Daniel, the android that took that sweet innocent girl hostage. Are all androids built like that bad or what?

Markus walked up to Connor. His heart felt pain. Seeing Connor lying there on the bed, hooked up to a machine, hurt. He still couldn’t deny that he still loved him. He would always love Connor. He accepted that fate.

Before he reached out to touch Connor, he noticed the human, dressed as a police soldier with the uniform and what looked like a bulletproof vest on, was holding Connor’s hand, stroking it. What the hell was he doing? Wait, does this human had feelings for Connor? Markus knew Connor would eventually find and secretly hoped in some way Connor would find another lover, but a human? He had heard of humans and androids becoming lovers but it never had ended well for androids. Humans would break their hearts and just use them for sex, or whatever they wanted, and then just toss them aside, like they were nothing, just toys.   
Pushing his negative thoughts and feelings aside, he looked at Connor. Simon had walked over to Nines.   
“How’s he doing?” Markus asked.   
“He’s recovering, it was just a badly damaged bio component, he will wake up soon,” Hank answered.   
“What happened to him?” Markus asked.   
“He was shot, taking down a drug lord,” the human answered. Markus looked at him. The human’s steel blue eyes bored into him, like he could see right into Markus’ consciousness. He decided not to say anything to this human.   
“May I ask who you are?” Markus asked.  
“Captain David Allen of Detroit SWAT team,” the human answered. “He was with and our team, when we went to arrest a drug lord and seize a large amount of drugs.”   
“Over at least one hundred thousand dollars worth of red ice,” Hank added.   
“Damn,” Gavin commented.

Just then Nines stirred. Both Simon and Gavin turned to him  
Everyone else noticed as well. David glanced from where he was sitting. He sighed in relief. Hopefully Connor will wake up soon.   
“Richard,” Simon said softly with a smile. Gavin watched as the blonde android approached Nines closer. Hello, possible new love interest standing next to him right there.

Nines slowly opened his eyes. At first, all he saw was the fluorescent lights in the ceiling.   
“Richard,” someone called out. That voice…….  
Nines turned his head and saw him. Simon, his first love, hos first friend he made, his first betrayal and heartbreak. He was the reason why he almost made himself shut down. Why was he here?   
“Simon,” Nines said.   
“I haven't seen you since that situation in City Hall,” Simon stated. “I tried to say but you seemed busy.” Nines glanced over and saw Gavin. His heart warmed at the fact that he was here. He sat up.   
“Where am I?” he asked.   
Cyberlife hospital, you were shot and was thrown out of the window,” Gavin answered. Then Nines turned his head and gasped.   
“What happened to Connor?” he asked. David cringed.   
“He was shot while appending a suspect in a drug raid,” Hank answered. He stood up and stood over Nines.  
“Before we get to that, listen, don’t you ever let anything like that happen again, or I’ll be the one beating your ass,” Hank threatened as he bent down and hugged the android. David smiled. Gavin smiles at the loving father adopted android son.

Just then, David felt something squeezed his hand. He looked down and saw Connor's hand moving. He glanced up at Connor's face. He saw Connor’s eyes flutter.   
“Connor?” David asked. Markus turned to look. He smiled. He had hoped that Connor would wake up. He wished that the human David Allen wasn’t there. He said he was a captain. Captain whatever as far as he was concerned.

Just then Connor's eyes open. David sighed in relief. He heard Sergeant Davis sigh in relief as well. Connor turned his head and saw him. He smiled a little.   
“Hey you,” Connor answered. Markus’ heart melted. He imagined Connor saying that to him. He used to. David smiled at him. Connor slowly sat up and looked around.   
Just then, David took Connor's hand and kissed it. Some people in the room gasped. North, Jenna and Sergeant Davis cooed. David heard someone growl. He could feel Connor's ex glare at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Do you think.that Markus would do, you know after meeting Daddy Allen and all? Plus, Gavin might have feelings for Nines. 
> 
> *hands out brownies* 
> 
> P.S. i actually have been baking brownies irl, for charity bake sale at work.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Connor have a nice chat bedside over their human companions, and then David come to visit. But then Simon comes to visit, and well, things get interesting. Plus, David and Connor share a moment.

  
  
Connor glanced at Markus. Markus smiled warmly at him. Connor had to admit he did felt something there for him. But he also noticed when David kissed his hand, Markus had a look on his face that could kill. Did he get jealous? For now, he didn't care. He was glad that he was awake and was glad Nines was too. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to Nines. He still blamed himself. He vowed he would do right by Nines. He almost lost him once. Connor smiled at David.

It was the next day. Nines and Connor were about to get released from the hospital. They still were in the same room. Connor looked at Nines who was reading something from his tablet. Connor glanced at the flowers that Nines received. There were two vases of flowers. One came from someone they worked with, and Connor knew who it was. It was just a surprise. He knew Gavin was having a hard time with having an android partner, but now he had changed, ever since that day and the SWAT obstacle course. Plus, he had been worried about Richard ever since he was shot and thrown from the window. The other vase was from Simon. Connor got some flowers from Markus. At first he thought it was just a nice gesture, but then, Markus had a longing look in his eyes when he dropped them off.   
But then, David came in and brought him a gift. It was a steel penny. According to David, they were worth a lot of money because they were old, they were minted during World War Two when the copper that was supposed to be used to mint them was used to make ammunition for the soldiers. Connor stared at the steel coin in his hands. He couldn't help but smile. He was hoping that things will get serious with him and David. He chuckled when he remembered David kissing his hand. Markus must be so jealous.   
He had hoped that he and David can be a couple, and then eventually get married. There were no laws about humans and androids dating, but androids can't get married and humans weren't allowed to marry them.   
Nines looked at him.   
“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked.   
“You can't have this one,” Connor joked, showing the coin. Nines hummed.   
“Yes, well, not that kind of penny,” he said. He sighed.   
“Have you ever thought about dating again?” Connor asked. Nines looked at him. He remembered seeing Captain Allen kiss his hand. Nines sighed. He himself was conflicted. Lately, there had been moments between him and Detective Reed where they had actually got along and where Detective Reed wasn’t what humans would call an asshole.   
There in those moments where Nines felt an emotional connection between him and Detective Reed. He hadn't felt that since Simon. He was scared. The last time he felt like that, his heart was broken into a million pieces. He didn't want to go through that again. If this what happens when humans fall in love, he wasn't sure if he want it. He was suspicious that Detective Reed knows how he felt. Was Detective Reed feel uncomfortable around him? He knew that the detective had strong negative feelings about androids, but still…there were moments. Detective Reed had stayed overnight so did Captain Allen. Then, there was Simon, with him.   
“No, Connor, I haven't,” Nines answered. He looked at the prototype.   
“Captain Allen seemed drawn to you,” he commended. Connor blushed.   
“Yeah,” Connor said.   
“ When did it start?” Nines asked. Connor thought about it for a minute.   
“I’m certain it started when I went to SWAT,” Connor answered.   
“Did he shown interest in you first, or did you show interest in him first?” Nines asked.   
“I think it was mutual,” Connor answered. Nines glanced at him.   
“He wouldn’t had forced you on anything, has he?” he asked.   
“What? No, of course not,” Connor answered. He smiled sheepishly to himself.   
“When I first met him in the hostage situation, he was just like other human to me, I hadn't deviated at the time, but then, seeing him again at City Hall, something clicked. And then, once I arrived at the SWAT team facility, I became closer to him, and found out more about him, he has a daughter and a dog, and a motorcycle,” Connor explained.   
“Gavin has a cat, but he named it Coco,” Nines said. Connor looked at him.   
“Detective Reed has a cat named Coco?” he asked. For some reason, Connor couldn't imagine Detective Reed liking animals.   
“Yes,” Nines answered.   
“Have you noticed anything different about him lately?” he asked.   
“Who? Detective Reed?” Connor asked.   
“Yes,” Nines said. Connor thought about it for a minute.   
“He seems different around you sometimes,” Connor answered.   
“while we were investigated the Ben Waters case, I could've sworn he was checking me out,” Nines confessed. Connor snickered at that.   
“He likes you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to f” he teased.   
“Shut up!” Nines whined. He looked at the door.   
“Speaking of which,” he commented motioning his head. Connor turned and smiled. There was David. He was wearing jeans and the black SWAT polo shirt and jeans. Connor's heart felt warm. Right there, David was the most sexiest man on the planet. The angels had blessed him with his presence.   
“Hey you,” David said softly as he walked over and kissed Connor on the forehead. Connor immediately moved his head and pecked him on the lips. David chuckled at that. They looked at each other in the eyes. Nines got and pulled the curtain between the beds over so he could give them privacy.   
“Not interested in watching you two,” Nines said. David smiled at that and shook his head. He then pulled a chair closer and sat down on it.   
“So, how are you feeling?” he asked. Connor looked at him. He seemed like he was treating him like a person. He was refreshing for Connor, for someone to treat like that. He made him feel loved and cared for.   
“Well, I feel fine, I just want to go home,” Connor answered. He was anxious. He didn’t like staying still for long. David notices his hypertension.   
“Hey are you allowed to leave the room to go out for a walk?” he asked. Connor sat up move out off the bed.   
“Yes, please!” he agreed.   
As Connor and David walked out of the room, Connor stopped in his tracks. Down the hall there was Simon, walking towards them. Connor sighed.   
“Isn't that your ex's boyfriend?” David asked.   
“Yeah,” Connor answered. As he walked into the room, Simon waves at Connor. Connor just stared at him. What was Simon doing here? Does he think he needed to be there? Was he trying to get back with Nines? 

Connor felt the sunshine warmth as he walked next to David. It was summer now. The sun was hot and if Connor was a human, he would've been sweating.   
“I have a press conference tomorrow,” David said. Connor looked at him.   
“Oh?” he asked.   
“Yeah, it is because of what happened the other night,” David answered. Connor cringed. Moon was taken down by gunshot. They had no other choice but to kill her. Things had spired out of control that night.   
“I was afraid you will be mad at me,” Connor admitted. David looked at him.   
“Why?” he asked.   
“Because I wasn’t careful, and acted on impulse,”   
“I was at first, but only because I care about you,” David implied. He grabbed Connor and pressed him gently against the wall of the building. He bent over and kissed him. Connor kissed him back.  
“Actually I care a lot about you,” he went on. He pulled Connor close to him and held him close. Connor closed his eyes and held his head on his shoulder. Connor could cry tears of happiness from this moment. He loved David. He didn’t care what Markus, Simon, North, Kamski, Nines, Reed, or even Hank thinks anymore. He was in love. He didn’t admit he loved him yet, but Connor will take it. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time, and he missed it. He decided he wouldn’t say the Big “L word,” yet, he didn’t want to scare him off and seemed clingy. Connor wrapped his hands around David’s neck.   
“I care a lot about you too, I just couldn’t let anything happen to you, you mean a lot to me even though we had only be around each other for a short amount of time,” he confessed. David kissed him again. He chuckled at what Connor said.   
“My hero,” he chuckled. Connor blushed. Then, he got an idea.   
“Hey, can I show you something?” He asked.   
“What?” David asked. Then, he laced his fingers with David’s. While holding his hand, he lowered them.   
“When androids fall in love with each other, they show their love by making this gesture. He removed his synthetic skin from his hand. His hand lit up causing a blue glow. Then he moved his hand, guiding David’s hand moved upward, making a half circle towards their chest. David started at the blue light from Connor’s hand. He smiled brightly.   
“Did you just say I love you in android form or something?” David asked. He looked at Connor’s eyes. Connor nodded.  
“It causes a connection between the two, and they can share feelings for one another,” Connor explained. David leaned close and kissed Connor right there, opened mouthed.   
“I love you too,” he said. Connor blushed. He wanted to jump up and down with joy. He wanted to shout to the world. Connor smiled.   
“Thank you,” he whispered. “By the way, I was saying I love you in android.” David smiled and kissed him on the head.   
Just then, Hank sent him a text.   
“Connor, where are you? I am here to get you and Nines released, and He is here, and that blonde punk Simon is here and they are fighting! I need you!” He wrote. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, isn’t that touching! There needs to be an image of that David and Connor doing that glowing hand thing. Plus, what the hell was Simon doing in Nines hospital room? 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and David find Nines upset and Connor gets a chance to confront Simon ever since that night in the apartment. David is the supportive boyfriend that he is and Gavin and Nines had a short chit chat.

Both David and Connor went as fast as they could back to the room. Connor was surprised when he saw Gavin there as well in the hallway. He walked up to him. Before he could say anything, Simon came out. Simon looked upset. Connor looked at him in his eyes. This was the man that ruined hos relationship with Markus. This man was the reason why Nines tried to kill himself. This man had caused so much damage. Connor looked at him again. Usually, he would be filled with rage and the emotions he felt that night. But this time, he was calmer.

Hank stepped into the hallway.

“Hank, what's going on?” David asked.

“I just got here, and Gavin showed up, and we both came into the room, Nines and Simon were arguing,” Hank answered. Gavin left the group and went in. Connor looked at Simon.

“Why are you here?” he asked Simon. Simon looked at him.

“I just wanted to see if Richard was okay,” he answered. He looked at Connor. Jealousy wrapped around his mind like a snake with its prey. He found the old bedroom where Markus and Connor slept in. There were paintings of Connor in there. They were recently painted. Simon and Markus had a huge fight about it. Markus still had feelings for Connor. Simon had been suspicious about it for a while. But now, he wasn't sure where he and Markus stand at this point. He wanted to see Richard again. He wanted to see if he hated him, if he was seeing somebody, or what. Then, issues came up and he was still hurt and he said he didn't want to see Simon right now.

“Why were you arguing with my brother? Is he alright?” Connor asked. Simon raised his hands, palms out to Connor.

“Look, I didn’t want any trouble,” he protested. Connor stared at him.“Look, I didn’t want any trouble,” he protested. Connor got into his face. To be honest, it still hurt yhat he and the others betrayed him. Connor decided that fake friends and pretending to be your friends only to hurt you in the end. It was one of the reasons why he had a tough time getting over Markus. When he was with Markus, everyone seemed to like him, but according to North after Markus left him, people were gossiping behind his back and he heard it. Connor had thought Simon was behind some of it.

“Then, I think you should leave,” he said. Simon stared at him with a blank expression. Why was he created? Why didn’t Markus kill Connor? Instead he fell in love with him, and he had been a bother for Simon ever since. He glanced back at the room where Nines was. He sighed. He had ruined whatever chance he had with him. Then he turned to leave.

“Maybe you should leave,” Connor warned. He stared into Simon's eyes. They were blue but not David's steel blue eyes. Simon slowly backed away. Suddenly Gavin was there.

“Look, I don’t know what happened to Nines, bit if you don’t get out of here, you'll regret the day you were manufactured, tin can whore,” Gavin threatened Simon. Connor glanced at Gavin. What was he doing? Since when did he care about Richard? David was standing over Connor, with a look of imitation on his face. Simon backed away even farther, and turned around and walked away quickly. Connor sighed and turned to Gavin.

“Is Richard okay?” Connor asked. Gavin glared at him.

“Who?” he asked. Connor sighed. David shook his head.

“Richard, my brother?” Connor asked. Gavin shook his head.

“Your partner, Nines,” Connor asked.

“Oh yeah, he's fine, he's in there,” he answered. Connor huffed and walked into the room. David walked up to Gavin.

“How did you manage to get through life?” he asked.

“My good looks, my personality,” Gavin smiled with a flashy grin on his face. David looked at him dumbfounded, shook his head and walked into the room.

Connor saw Nines in his bed. He was sitting up and he was dressed in hos casual wear, a grey turtleneck and black slacks with black dress shoes. Connor sighed and sat down on his own bed. Hank turned at looked at him.

“Welcome back prodigal son,” he joked. Connor smiled and hugged him gently. David smiled and crossed his arms. Then Connor looked at Nines. Hank noticed David standing next to Connor.

“Oh look, it's the Sexy Daddy Captain of the SWAT team,” Hank joked. David smirked at him and flipped him off.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Nines looked at him. He didn't have the usual stern and yet happy look on his face. Connor went to him and sat down next to him.

“I'm fine Connor, don't start worrying about me just because of a little spat with my ex boyfriend,” Nines said with a reply. Connor sighed. Gavin walked into the room.

“What happened?” Connor asked. Nines sighed. Hank shook his head.

“He wanted to ask Nines out on a date,” Hank answered. He looked at both Connor and David. Gavin huffed and had the dirtiest look on his face.

“Where did the fuck you two go?” Hank asked. Connor shrugged.

“We just went and walked around the hospital,” Connor answered. Gavin went and sat down next to Nines.

“He told me why he did what he did,” Nines suddenly said. Connor and everyone else looked at him.

“It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it,” Hank suggested.

“He had the gall to tell me why he did what he did and then ask me if we could go on a date because he and Markus had a fight,” Nines stated. Gavin took a deep frustrated sigh.

“What?” Hank asked. Connor shook his head. But on the inside he was laughing. Poor Simon, poor Markus having a fight and Simon came running back to Richard. How pathetic. Wait, that meant there was a chance that Markus could try. Maybe, maybe not, since Markus had seen David kiss his hand. Good David.

Connor, Nines, Gavin, and David were at Hank and Connor’s desk. Hank went to Captain Fowler’s office. David and Connor were sitting close together, earning stares from Officer Chen and Officer Miller while North was flashing warm smiles. It made Connor feel good that North approve of him. Maybe a double date with Connor, North, David and Jenna could happen. Connor glances at Gavin who was looking at Nines off and on. It was like Gavin was checking him out. Wait, was he?

“I am not dealing with emotions very well,” Nines announced. Everyone turned to look at him. Nines sighed. He hunched over in his chair, that was sitting on the other side of the desk.

“He wanted me to have sex with him, and I refused,” Nines said. Connor looked at him and so did David, while he had an arm around Connor. Gavin's head went up.

“You told him no?” he asked.

“I wasn't ready, yet, I wanted to be special, and I wanted to make sure I was ready, emotionally speaking,” Nines explained. Connor stared at him.

“And that’s why this whole thing started?” Connor asked. Nines nodded.

“Look, Nines, you don’t need to worry about Simon anymore, alright? He is your ex and you should forget about him and move on with your life, what are you going to do, spend the rest of your life waiting for him to come around? Let me tell ya, they never come back, even if you wanted them to do so bad, so the best thing I can tell you to do is move on with your life, find happiness in your own life, with someone else, and before you know it, you will forget all about him, and you will be with someone that will respect your wishes and treat you with the love, trust and honesty and respect that you deserve,” Gavin stated. Everyone turned to look at Gavin. At first, they had never seen Gavin act so nice and respectful to androids himself. Him talking to Nines all nice and encouraging and comforting was a shock. Second of all, Tina and North, as well as Officer Miller had taken up a bet where on which one would fall with who first, Gavin or Nines. Everyone in the precinct had been talking about them for weeks, wondering if Nines would give up on Gavin and decide to go to a new precinct, or if he could soften him up, or the duo could fall in love with each other. It was a well known fact that Gavin liked guys. But will he see Nines as more than a romantic partner? People had noticing him checking him out from time to time.

Gavin looked around.

“What?!” he exclaimed. Hank and Captain Fowler noticed too as they both stepped outside Captain Fowler’s office. They looked at each other.

“Hey, is that bet still going on, cause my money is on Reed,” Hank replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what? My house is finally done being remodeled so I can update my fics again! YAY! Anyway, I know the story might have gotten a little dull but I promise there will be so more kissing, maybe some smut, maybe some action adventure, *shrugs* I don't know, I am just winging it. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on and Connor and Sergeant Davis bond a little more, with Sergeant Davis torturing both Connor and Captain Allen again. Plus, Connor learns more about David's past, as well as Connor decides to get a tattoo, if androids would be able to get tattoos.

David and Connor went back to the SWAT facility, and Connor had to work on his part of the reports he was behind on. Sergeant Davis was there, at her own desk, with David flashing her a look that said,”Don’t even think about it.” But she had never listened to him before so why should she start now? David had to leave for a few minutes so he had left Sergeant Davis and Connor by themselves, at their own desks, typing up their final reports.

“Can I ask you something, Sergeant?” Connor asked.

“Okay, what?” she asked.

“Do you remember that day my other unit came over and you and North ran that obstacle course?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Sergeant Davis asked.

“One of the other officers from my unit is interested in you,” Connor said. He had hoped that he was doing this right. He never hooked two people up before. The last thing he needed was someone hating him.

“I am not interested into men, Connor,” Sergeant Davis commented.

“Well, it isn’t a guy,” Connor said. Sergeant Davis glanced at him.

“Who? North?” she asked.

“No,” Connor answered. Sergeant Davis grimaced.

“Oh dear God, tell me that annoying detective who keeps calling me ‘Honey,’ is really a girl and is interested in me, that can’t be a girl, even if he is, that is a ugly girl,” she complained.

“No! Of course not! Even if there was no one else left on this planet, even I wouldn’t touch him,” Connor said. Sergeant Davis looked at her.

“Then, who?” she asked. Connor got up and went to her. He revealed his synthetic skin from his hand. Sergeant Davis revealed her synthetic skin and they connected. Connor showed her Officer Tina Chen. Sergeant Davis blushed after the interface.

“Oh, her…” she said. Connor sighed. He was really trying hard to help both women but he can’t just tell Sergeant Davis to instantly fall in love with Chen or anything. He had no magical love potion or anything.

“I see,” Sergeant Davis said.

“She has express interest in you, why she isn’t asking you herself, I don’t know,” Connor said. Sergeant Davis.

“Please, Cassie, at least talk to her, or something, I am not good at this sort of thing, like match making as humans call it,” Connor pleaded. She smiled.

“Okay, Connor, but I am doing this my way,” she replied with a wicked grin. Connor nodded and went back to his desk. He started to finish up his report as Sergeant Davis interfaced with him again.

“Hey, Connor,” she said through the interfacing.

“What, Sergeant?” Connor asked, through the interfacing.

“Wanna see something cool?” she asked. Before Connor could respond, he got an instant text message from her. He had opened it up. There was a photo attachment. He opened it. He gasped. His LED went from yellow to red. There, was a few photos, and David, or a younger version of himself, posing in a revealing way, with his man parts exposed. He was naked and it looked like he was posing for some kind of magazine. Blue blood had slowly started to drip from his nose again, just like the time he had helped David out of the swimming pool, seeing his muscular, shirtless body wearing only black and blue swim trunks and dripping wet from head to toe.

Sergeant Davis glanced at Connor and gasped.

“Opps,” she said as she jumped up and went to Connor, tissue in hand and helped him with his nosebleed.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to react that way,” she apologized. Connor snapped himself out of his trance and looked at her.

“You know, this isn’t fair, you taken advantage of my feelings for Captain Allen like that,” he complained.

“Hey, like I said to him, it isn’t my fault you two have the hots for each other,” she snapped. She scanned Connor, making sure that he truly was alright. The last thing she needed was him yelling at her about Connor getting a nosebleed.

“You know what this tells me?” she asked, as she sat down next to him.

“What?” he asked, relieved that his systems are going back to normal.

“You really need to get dicked down by him, or that you really need to get laid, one or the other,” she answered. She looked at him.

“Do you have the you know….right parts to do that with humans?” she asked. Connor blushed. When he was originally built, he wasn’t equipped for intercourse. He was basically built as a Ken Doll. But when he was with Markus, Markus talked him into getting upgrades to do that sort of thing. He was very capable of having sex with androids and humans. Connor wasn’t a virgin not by a long shot. But he hadn’t been with a human romantically before either. This was going to be interesting. Connor frowned at her.

“Yes, I do, I can have sex,” he answered.

“That is good to hear,” David said suddenly. Both Sergeant Davis and Connor jumped at him.

“Captain! Don’t do that!” Sergeant Davis exclaimed, with her hand on her chest. David chuckled and glanced at Connor, who was blushing hard now. Poor Connor. He didn’t know if he should torture him even more or not.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself,” David replied. He placed a hand on Connor shoulders.

“Are you finished with your report because Hank wants you back,” he said. Connor’s processor was still going crazy and he accidentally sent the picture to David's phone. David's phone beeped and he looked at it. His eyes got big.

“Oh…my God Connor where did you..” he began to say. Sergeant Davis snickered. David glared at her.

“What did you do?” he asked through gritted teeth. Connor immediately spoke up.

“How about Captain Allen takes back to Central Station?” he suggested standing between him and Sergeant Davis. David huffed and they both left.

They pulled up to the Central Station parking lot.

“Um, Connor, I am so sorry about what happened back there, I” David began to say. Then, Connor undid his safety belt. He leaned over and almost jumped into David's lap. He kissed him passionately. David wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

“Whoa, easy there,” he said with a laugh. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Sergeant Davis did what she did, even though he was pretty mad at her. Connor smiled as he looked at him.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself,” he said. David blushed. 

“Those pictures got you hot, or something?” he asked. Connor blush grew.

“Well….yeah…I didn’t even know about those…why didn’t you tell me?” he replied. David sighed and managed to lower back into his seat.

“Well, the thing is that…when I was younger before I joined the Air Force, I was….discovering some things about myself….about my sexuality…and well…those pictures….I took them when I took a trip to California, there was this pro gay pro bisexual magazine, and well…let’s just say they made me an offer that I couldn’t refuse,” David explained, while rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment. Connor smiled.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, that is brave that at least you were discovering your sexuality, and exploring it, rather than hiding it and becoming a prick, that is something I noticed about homophobes, they are always so sexually confused and they keep their own sexual feelings hidden,” Connor said.

“I know right, they always go to Pride events and stuff and make those signs and chant ‘God hates gays,’ and then you find out later, they are caught up in extra martial affairs, child sex abuse scandals, or getting caught fucking a gay or lesbian prostitute,” David said.

“I know right,” Connor agreed. He looked at the tattoo that David had on his arm, that was showing through his short sleeve shirt.

“So, you were in the Air Force?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, that is where I got this from,” David answered. He rolled up his sleeve to show the tattoo. It was the logo of the Air Force, the blue ribbon with the star in the middle, and there were black air planes flying underneath it, with the American flag in the background. The word “Honor” was tattooed on top and “Valor” was tattooed on the bottom, underneath the planes. The entire tattoo covered his shoulder and his upper arm.

“That is impressive, I wish androids could get tattooed, like that,” Connor said.

“What kind of tattoo would you get, if you could?” David asked.

“I would probably get a wolf tattoo, since I love dogs, and my name Connor is Irish for ‘Lover of Hounds,’ I would probably get it on my arm or forearm, I would get a wolf head, with like an Irish symbol like a Celtic cross, maybe a Detroit Police Department tattoo as well,” Connor asked, thinking hard. David nodded his head.

“That sounds like a badass tattoo,” he said. Just then, there was a knock on the driver side’s window. Both David and Connor jumped. David rolled down the window. There was Hank, arms crossed, looking down on them.

“Can I have my son back now?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, looks like Captain David Allen has a little dark secret about himself that not a lot of people had known. Plus, the tattoo that I described sounds so badass! I want one, even though I already have one but I want more! 
> 
> Sergeant Davis: Come on, you know the main reason why people read this fic is because of me!
> 
> Connor: Uh,...no..it is because of me.
> 
> Captain Allen: Well, me too at least. 
> 
> Gavin: Nope! Me! Who doesn't love this face? *points to his face with a cheeky grin on it.
> 
> Captain Allen: *looking at both Sergeant Davis and Connor,* who let him in here? 
> 
> Me: *hands out brownies*


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Connor finally go out on a date and Connor makes a new friend. Plus, a motorcycle ride! Plus, Sumo gets to meet the Captain. Fluffiness all around!

The press conference happened without incident. Both Connor and Davis stood there on the platform, and David was standing between them. There was a podium there with microphones and a teleprompter there too. David asked him to be there, because David was scared of public speaking. He needed Connor to be there, supporting him.

If course he was there and so was Sergeant Davis, a loyal friend as well as a dedicated police officer.

Connor was stretched out on the couch at home. Hank was working and Connor for once had a day off. Sumo was on top of him, fast asleep with Connor petting him on the head. He was watching the news on TV. They talked about the Embers situation and they showed David on TV, wearing a class A police uniform. Connor was with him when they had the press conference. And so was Sergeant Davis. Connor smiled. He couldn't believe his luck, he had the most handsome boyfriend on the force and he had made a new friend. Not to mention, David looked sexy and beautiful in that suit.

Then, the news switched over to Markus earning a sigh from him. Of course Simon was next to him, smiling brightly. North and Josh were standing on the platform as well. North of course was in her police uniform, standing guard. Connor rolled his eyes. He was so over Markus. He remembered the look on Markus' face. It was full of shock and jealousy. But then, Connor could've sworn he saw a look of sadness on his face. A tiny part of him felt bad about that.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sumo lifted his head. Connor climbed out of the couch and went to the door. He smiled when he opened the door.

“Hey you,” Connor cooed as he stepped out to hug David. But it was warm outside and why was David wearing a jacket?

“There you are,” David said when he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on top of his head. Just then, Sumo jumped on them, knocking them down and planting himself on top of David, who was flat on his back.

“Sumo!” Connor exclaimed as he wrestled the huge Saint Bernard off of him.

“Ack!” David complained as Sumo slobbered all over him. The dog managed to lick his cheek once.

“I am so sorry babe,” Connor apologized. Both Connor and David managed to get the dog inside as well as themselves. David smiled.

“It's fine, Kiki does this to me all the time when I come home,” David said. Connor studied David for a minute.

“So, what’s up?” he asked as he got Sumo settled down.

David looked at him and wrapped his arm around him.

“Well, I am going to a friend's house today, and I thought how about I bring along my cute boyfriend,” he answered.

“Aw, I bet he would like that,” Connor teased. David pulled Connor closer to his chest.

“I’m talking about you, you know,” he said. He bent down and kissed him.

“You know, Hank isn’t home,” Connor teased again. David smiled at him and started kissing his cheek.

“I'd love to, but I promised someone i'll be there to visit with them,” David said. Connor smiled.

“So, can we go visit your friend now?” he asked. David nodded.

After feeding Sumo, Connor and David stepped outside. Connor gaped at what he saw.

There was a motorcycle, a black brand new shiny motorcycle.

“Remember back at the office, you said you wanted to ride a motorcycle? I figured that now will be a good time,” David said. Connor’s jaw dropped. He reached over pulled David close to him.

“Thank you!” he said.

Connor clung to David as he rode on the motorcycle. At first it was a little scary, Connor didn’t realize how fast they were going. Plus, the engine was so loud and he could feel the power of the machine from where he was sitting behind David. But once he got adjusted to it, he relaxed a little bit, hos arms around David's waist. He watched as they went through the streets of Detroit, until they were closer to the Canadian border, not to mention, on the outskirts of Detroit.

Finally they pulled up in front of a large brick house. Connor stared at it. There were manicured bushes in front of it and it was two stories up.

A man came out of the front door. David turned off the motorcycle and hopped off, helping Connor get off of it.

“Well, well, look who's here, who told you, you cam drive a motorcycle?” the man said as he flashed him a smile. Connor recognized the man right away. Captain Brian Henson stood there. David walked up to him and hugged him. A handsome looking BM300 model walked up to both of them. Connor walked up to the group. As he appears next to David, David smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Connor smiled. He felt comfortable with him. He almost forgot what it was like being in a relationship.

Brian looked at Connor and smiled at him.

“So, you're Connor, the one that finally got to David,” he commented as he extended his hand. Connor smiled and shook his hand.

“Hi, you're Captain Henson, aren’t you?” he replied.

“My first name is Brian, so you can call me Brian when we are not in the office, or doing field work,” he said. Another man stepped out along with a small YK500 model that reminded Connor of Alice, Kara and Luther's daughter. The man walked up to the group. David looked confused.

“Hi Michael, whose the little one?” he asked. The other man, Connor guessed was Michael, bent down and picked her up.

“This is Enya,” he answered.

The group went inside the house. Connor and Enya were served blue blood and Brian, David and Michael started drinking beer. Connor hoped that David wouldn’t be too drunk to drive them back home. He looked out onto the scenery. It was a quiet area, with trees, shrubs. The sky was blue and the sun was bright in the afternoon. Connor looked around inside of the house.

Enya was drawing pictures on white paper and crayons. Connor watched her. He wondered if she had deviated or she was acting based on her programming. Connor loved kids. His original programming didn’t give him a sense on how to deal with kids and animals. So, when Kara came back to Jericho, she brought Alice with her, and Connor didn’t know what to say or do with her. Luckily, Kara showed him how to play with her, how to talk to kids, and he had hoped, even though it seemed like a pipe dream, he had hoped that one day he could become a parent.

“What are you drawing?” he asked her.

“Dog,” she said in a childlike voice.

“I like dogs,” he said. He glanced at the picture. It was a huge black dog, with a red collar, and it’s mouth was open. The dog had huge teeth and a wiggly tongue. Enya looked at him.

“Would you like to draw?” she asked.

“Sure, of course,” Connor agreed. She slid a piece of paper, and some of the crayons to him. 

“Can you draw dogs?” she asked.

“Of course, I can draw Sumo,” Connor answered. Enya looked at him.

“Who is Sumo?” she asked.

“My best friend’s dog, he is huge but he is a lovable dog,” Connor answered. Using a brown crayon, he managed to draw Sumo’s head.

David and Brian watched them.

“He is so adorable, and sexy, where did you find him?” Michael asked, glancing at Connor in a flirty way. David glanced at him and gave him a look.

“He was assigned to me, he was originally Lieutenant Anderson’s android,” David answered.

“Doesn’t Anderson hate androids? Especially after what happened with Cole?” Brian asked.

“I still can’t believe that they let a machine operate on a child that was in a serious condition like that,” Michael mentioned.

“Yeah, I know, I am not sure how he honestly feels about all of the androids, but he cares deeply for Connor,” David said.

“Ooh, a possible romantic interest? Don’t tell us that you have competition with whoever Anderson person is,” Michael replied. Both David and Brian looked at Michael. Michael loved to gossip.

“No, of course not, Anderson sees him as a son,” David answered. He took a swig of his beer. Brian watched as Enya bugged Connor with questions about the drawing he was making.

“Well, at least he seemed like a good person, and he is cute, you will make some of us jealous with a young twink like that,” he said. David looked at Connor again. Connor almost seemed like a young human man, except for the light blue LED light on the side of his face. Enya had one too, and it switched from blue to yellow. He didn’t seem robotic at all, he seemed like an innocent man, and acted like a young man should. David’s heart melted. Then he slowly had developed a slight hard on. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he said. Brian noticed Connor’s face.

“Wait, is he the android that was with us on the raid earlier this week?” he asked.

“Yeah, he was, why?” David replied. Brian looked at him in the eyes.

“I think he took a bullet for you,” he commented. David sighed.

“Yeah, I told him to be careful,” he said as he placed his hand on his face.

“I’m sorry he got shot, but at least he seems to be okay,” Brian said. David smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, he’s tough,” he commented. Brian took a swig off of his beer.

“Hey, if you came here for my approval, you got it, I’ll accept Connor as your boyfriend,” he said with a smile. David smiled.

“Thank you,” he said, looking down at the bottle.

“Hey,” Brian said as he placed a hand on David’s shoulder. David looked at him.

“I told you I would look after you, I don’t want to see you get hurt again, after what Dana did,” Brian said.

“I should’ve listened to you about her,” he said with a sigh. He took another swig of beer.

“Hey, at least you got Kaitlyn, that is good, and thankfully, she isn’t following her mother’s footsteps,” Brian replied.

“I miss Kaitlyn, when will she leave the base?” Michael asked.

“She is there until the end of next year, hopefully, she doesn’t have to go to war with the Russians, the way that is looking,” David said. 

“Look Daddy!” Enya said as she ran up to him. She almost shoved a drawing in her father’s face.

“My new friend Connor drew me a picture!” she said. David, Brian, and Michael glanced at the drawing. It looked like a painting, of a Saint Bernard and the same dog Enya tried to draw, except it was well done, greatly detailed, and the colors had blended well. The picture showed a Saint Bernard sitting next to a black Lab, with a field of flowers in the background. David was impressed. Connor can draw. Connor walked up to the group, his glass of blue blood in his hand. He smiled at David. David smiled at him back. Connor can draw, do coin tricks, is as sweet and yet the most badass cop he had ever seen in combat, as well as was calm throughout that Embers situation, plus, he is adorable and sexy as hell, loves dogs and motorcycles, and oh no, the hard on was coming back.

They visited a couple of more hours and then it was time for David and Connor to go home. Brian and Michael waved as David and Connor drove off into the sunset.

They rode for a while until they arrived right beside a lake. It was Lake St Clair, a huge lake right by Detroit. Connor was impressed with the scenery.

“Why did he stop here?” he asked. They both climbed off of the bike. David took his hand.

“Come on, I’ll show you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Brian likes and accepts Connor! Plus, we get to learn something more about Connor! I know, I know, this chapter probably seemed boring. Sorry. at least I hoped not. I was just building up to the next chappie! I will give you a hint, there will be something, that starts with a "S". 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sexy smut love time between David and Connor! Honestly, that's all.

ConAllen Broken Soul, Saved Machine Chapter Twenty Eight:

Chapter Twenty Eight:

They went out onto a field. It was late afternoon, and the sun was about to set over the horizon. There was a great view of the pink summer sky and the water of the massive lake. Connor stared out onto the horizon. It was peaceful. The sound of the waves of the lake crashing against the shore. The trees that surround the area, the sound of birds. It was beautiful. He bet Markus would love to see this, and paint a picture of it. Connor shook his head. No, that was the past. Markus made his decision. Connor made his own decision of moving on with his life. Connor remembered the detailed drawing he made for Enya. He learned to draw from Markus. Connor had tried to paint, but he failed miserably. Markus made masterpieces, while Connor could barely make an object, his paintings looked like a mess of colors barely fitting together in unknown shapes. But when he started to draw, he was pretty good. He couldn’t understand why he can draw well, but painting was a struggle.

Connor studied the scene in front of him. He was entering the memory into his database, so when he went home, he could be able to draw it in his room. Richard bought him a drawing sketchbook and some pencils and pens, but when Markus dumped him for Simon, he had lost interest in it. Now, he felt inspired again, after drawing with Enya.

Suddenly, David came behind and hugged him from behind. Connor smiled and leaned against him.

“You seemed preoccupied, what’s on your mind?” David asked.

“Uh, I was just viewing the sunset, I was thinking about drawing it later,” Connor answered. David smiled at him.

“Oh, I didn’t know androids could draw like that,” he said. Connor nodded.

“Yeah, we could do anything if we wanted to, but I haven’t done it in a while, so I don’t know how it will turn out,” he commented. Maybe he could draw David too.

“Hmm,” David hummed. Then, he slowly turned Connor around, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, moving his lips over Connor’s, pressing his tongue against his lips, almost begging Connor to open his mouth and received it. Connor did, and they kissed deeply.

Then, he lowered Connor onto his back. Connor laid down on his back, lying flatly as David climbed on top on him. Connor wrapped his arms around his back. He opened his legs and spread them apart, so David could lower himself onto him. David pulled away from him and glanced into Connor’s mocha colored eyes. 

“Um, are you okay with this? We don’t have to,” David replied. Connor arched an eyebrow.

“Out here?” he asked. He never made love before outside. This was going to be interesting.

“Yeah, I mean if you want to,” David answered. Connor smiled. Then, he flipped them over, so that David was on his back and Connor was on top of him. Connor hadn’t done this in a long time, he missed it. It wasn’t so much of him getting off, it was being so imitate with someone again. Connor bent down and kissed him again, slipping his hand under David’s jacket and shirt, feeling his warm human skin. David undid his jacket and he pulled off his shirt. Connor ran his fingers up David’s stomach and onto his chest. David was built for sure, his chest and ab muscles were perfect sculpted, and yet his skin was so soft. There were a few scars on his stomach, Connor figured he could ask about those later. Being a SWAT team captain was a dangerous job.

Then, Connor slipped out of his shirt, and placed his hands on his hips. Then, David grabbed his hands.

“Let me,” he said. Connor watched as David undid Connor’s fly and pulled his pants down, revealing Connor’s private parts, a six inch penis and a set of balls. Connor climbed out of his pants.

“Wow,” David said.

“Yeah….I wasn’t built like other androids,” Connor said. Then, David reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Maybe, but still beautiful,” he said. Connor blushed.

“I was designed to look like this,” he explained.

“Does it matter?” David asked. Connor blushed harder. He shook his head.

“I guess not,” he said. Then, he reached down and undid David’s belt and his pants. David pulled his pants off of him. Connor bent down and kissed David again. David ran his hands down Connor’s slim frame, and resting his hands on Connor’s butt. He gave it a light squeeze.

“Do I need to prep you?” he asked. Connor shook his head.

“No, I can self lube myself, but if you want to help, you can stick your fingers inside of me,” he answered. He started to grind himself against David. David moaned as he inserted one of his fingers inside of Connor’s entrance. Connor moaned.

“You good?” David asked. Connor nodded.

“Just keep going,” he answered. David inserted another finger and pressed further inside. Then, there was a bundle of circuits that he pressed further. Connor let out a gasp.

“Oh God, yes David, right there,” he moaned. David smirked.

“Found your little sweet spot, huh?” he asked. He massaged the area, inserting a third finger. Connor slowly sat up. They stared at each other for a minute. Connor slowly bent down and kissed him. Then, he kissed his cheeks and his neck. He kissed his chest and lower.

“Connor,” David moaned. Then, Connor kissed his manhood.

“You take care of the city of Detroit and lead the SWAT team well, why don’t someone else take care of you for a change?” Connor suggested with a smirk on his face. David smiled.

Then, Connor placed David’s manhood in his mouth. He sucked greedily as David moaned, repeating Connor’s name over and over again. Connor was feeling a little nervous. He hadn’t made love since the break up with Markus. The whole ordeal made him feel like he was a failure at love and relationships and he wasn’t good enough to be a lover for anybody. He even blamed himself for what happened even though Kamski, Chloe, and North as well as Jenna, told him it wasn’t his fault.

David ran his fingers through Connor’s hair gently.

“Connor,” he moaned again. He groaned as he tightened his grip.

“Please,…I will….come too soon…..” he pleaded. Connor stopped and brought himself to sit on David’s lap again. He had self lubricated himself well enough. He lowered himself onto David’s dick.

“Is this okay?” he asked. David grabbed his hips and held him in place.

“Yes,” David answered with a warm loving smile on his face. Connor blushed. Connor lowered himself until he bottomed out. Connor moaned.

“Shit! You okay?” David asked. Connor nodded. Connor slowly started to ride David. David guided him and picked up the pace. Connor looked so beautiful, with sunlight faded away. They stared at each other. Connor’s heart fluttered as they went on. The synthetic skin on where David’s hands was, was removed. David couldn’t help it but to stare. It was super cool to see that. It was like Connor was revealing more and more of himself. It was like he was bearing his soul to him. They rode harder and faster.

“Oh my God, you are so perfect, so warm and tight..” David moaned. Connor moaned loudly and bounced on him.

“Oh God…David…please….don’t stop,” he moaned as he placed his hands on David’s chest. He was coming close.

“David!” he cried out as he came onto their stomachs. David moaned as he came inside of Connor. Connor collapsed on top of David. He laid his head on David’s shoulder. David held him close. They breathed hard and was still as they recovered from their orgasm. Connor closed his eyes. This was his first time with a human. It seemed similar to Markus, or an android, androids can connect to each other in a deeper emotional way. But, with David, it was real. There was a real man under him and he could hear his heartbeat. He removed his synthetic skin on his hand and placed it where he could hear David’s heart. David smiled. He kissed him on top of his head.

“You alright?” he asked. Connor nodded. 

“Of course,” he answered.

“Um…so…..I know that this isn’t your first time and all, but….I didn’t like disappoint you or anything, right?” David asked in a nervous voice. He sounded like he was just as nervous as he was when he asked Connor to go out with him. Connor smiled and looked up at him.

“Trust me, you didn’t disappoint me, and I am not just saying that,” he answered. Connor looked up at him. David looked back at him.

“I love you,” Connor said. It still felt weird saying that to someone else.

“I love you too,” David said. He had been so alone since Dana left him and Kaitlyn. Had he actually fell in love with Connor, of all people? Androids are people, Connor and Sergeant Davis proved that to him. He smiled. Maybe Connor could move in with him at his house by the lake. 

“Come on, let’s take you home,” David suggested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, this is the first time I have ever written something like this since well...a while. Long story short, it is a weird stupid emotional issue for me. 
> 
> Anyway happy holidays if I don't post before Christmas time! 
> 
> *Hands out Christmas cookies* 
> 
> *Hands out blue blood bottles that have Christmas decorations on it*


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Connor drive back to Detroit, and Connor agrees to go to David's house to spend the night. They make a stop at a gas station where David knows the manager there, as well as Connor discovers Blue blood wine, something that androids had never had before. Just then, a couple of trouble makers enter and well......Connor and David's adventures never cease to end.

They got up and cleaned themselves off the best way they could, and got dressed and climbed back on David’s motorcycle.

“Hey, do you want to go back to Hank’s, or do you want to come home with me?” David asked. Connor blushed.

“Your house?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I can show you where I live, and you can meet Kiki,” David suggested. Connor smiled.

“Of course I do, but I should let Hank know, I mean technically he is my partner at work, but he adopted me, so yeah…” Connor trailed off, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. David noticed that. It was so human like for Connor to act casually like that.

“Right, sure,” he agreed. He handed over his cellphone to Connor.

“Call him, tell him where you are, and I will drop you off at your office tomorrow,” David suggested. Connor was nervous and excited at the same time. He was going to spend the night at David’s, plus he was getting to see what kind of person David was outside of work. He wanted to get to know more and more about David. David was on his mind constantly. It was scary for him at the same time because it was like this when he was with Markus. He kept telling himself that David was different from Markus. Are all relationships like this? 

After talking to Hank and reassuring him that he was alright, and that he would call him in the morning, David and Connor drove back to Detroit. They were close to Lake Saint Clair. It was a huge lake that was right next to Detroit and the Detroit River deposits into it. Connor was studying it again, so he could draw it.

They made a pit shop at a gas station. The motorcycle needed gas and David wanted something to drink. When Connor walked into the convenience store, his eyes went big. There were bottles and cans of blue blood that was being sold next to bottles of soda, water, and other products. He had never seen that before. Normally, androids would have to go to Cyberlife stores to get the blue blood they need to survive. David chuckled as he noticed Connor glancing.

“Do you need one of those bottles of blue blood or something?” he asked. Connor noticed that his thorium levels had dropped from seventy percent to forty two percent. He could make it throughout the night but it would be tough. But he did remembered to bring his debit card, just in case.

“I do, actually,” he answered. David took his hand.

“Come here,” he said. He took Connor down the aisle. There was thorium wine, blue blood mixed with the same ingredients of wine but manufactured differently, so androids can enjoy wine once in a while. There were light blue bottles of wine, and then, there was dark blue bottles of the wine. Connor looked at the labels.

“Oh wow, I cannot believe it, I have heard of blue blood wine before, but I thought someone was making it up,” Connor said, examining the bottles. David took a hold of his hand.

“Pick one,” he suggested. Connor looked at him with wide eyes.

“David, are you sure? These are expensive,” Connor replied.

“Sure, I am, you need to just let go, and let yourself relax, sometimes, you are always working all the time, when was the last time you had any fun at all?” David answered. He was right. In the past year, all Connor did was work. There were times that he did hanged out with North, Chloe, Hank sometimes, and was at Kamski’s house. But when was the last time he actually just had some fun and let everything go? He supposed it was his way of dealing with the break up with Markus. He figured if he could keep his mind busy, he wouldn’t think about it, or anything else. Connor smiled with himself.

“Okay, sure but which one? I don’t know anything about thorium wine,” he asked.

“Hmm, well, Sergeant Davis drank some of it once, she said the lighter color is like white wine for us humans, and the darker ones are like red wine, she liked the darker one better because she said it was sweeter to her than the lighter one, plus, it will raise an androids blue blood levels up if needed,” David explained. Connor looked at him.

“Are you trying to learn about my people, Captain?” he teased. David made a face. He shrugged.

“What? You people fascinate me, that’s all, after getting to know you and Sergeant Davis, I am starting to like androids,” he answered.

“Brian likes androids,” Connor added.

“Yes, I suppose he does,” David agreed.

“Well, my favorite Captain of the SWAT team is too preoccupied by an android, that he couldn’t even give a chance to see me, huh?” an older woman’s voice came out of nowhere said. Both Connor and David turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

From behind them, there was an older African American woman standing there. Connor immediately did a scan on her. Her name was Corina Diaz. She was in her late forties and according to Connor’s statistics of her, she had no criminal background and she was married to Mario Diaz, the Captain of the Narcotics Department of the Detroit Police. 

David smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“Uh nuh, you trying to hug me and be all nice to me after not saying hi to me when you walked in here,” she mock complained, smiling at him. Connor watched them. Then, Corina looked at Connor.

“Well, who are you?” she asked, extending a hand at Connor.

“Hi, my name is Connor, I’m the android sent by the DPD,” Connor said with a smile on his face. He shook his hand.

“Well, so you are the one that gave that spark back into David’s eyes and a smile back on his face, I heard from Mario about you,” she said. David rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, that’s Connor, my boyfriend,” he said. Connor started to blush. David called him his boyfriend out in the open.

“Well, it is about damn time!” Corina teased,” I was beginning to think that you will become a hermit, living at your house by the lake, all by yourself, like that.”

“Oh come on, give me a break, will ya?” David complained. Connor wrapped his arm around him.

“He won’t be by himself, I will promise you that,” he said, giving David a wink. This time, it was David’s turn to blush.

A couple of people were watching the conversation and saw David and Connor flirt with each other.

“Hey, look, Craig, a plastic prick who is queer, and his old man faggot boyfriend!” one of them cried out. David and Connor turned around.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, asshole?” David cried out.

“Hey, I will not have that anti gay stuff said in my store,” Corina said. Both her and David went to the two young men that said that.

“You heard me, you old queer,” the young man, with blonde hair said. The older one, who had dark hair and brown eyes glared at David.

Just then, David pulled out his badge. Both young men’s eyes went big as he saw the gold plated object. Just then, Connor walked up to the group and flipped out his badge.

“I believe that the Captain asked you something, I believe that it is your best interest to answer him respectfully,” Connor stated. The man named Craig glanced at him.

“Sorry….Jeff has this weird views on stuff and he lashes out…” he began to say.

“Shut up!” The blonde named Jeff said. David moved closer to them.

“I think you got something to say asshole,” he said. Just then, Corina nodded at him and Connor. Then, both Connor and David grabbed the two boys.

Corina stood outside as Craig and Jeff stood outside, with signs over their chests, saying.

“I have insecurities so I take it out on gay people.”

“Come on, you old bitch! You can’t do this to us!” Jeff cried out.

“Flattery won’t get you no where with me,” Corina said. She looked at both Connor and David. He and David were standing side by side at the two young men. A couple of people cheered them on, some frowned at the young men. A couple of people just stared at them. Just then, a young man, with brown hair with highlights wearing a tight pink shirt and baggy black jeans walked up to them.

“You know you shouldn’t make fun of us gay people like that, you can teach you how to dress,” he said with a sneer and snapped his fingers and walked away. Both Craig and Jeff were wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees, and they were wearing t shirts that had holes in them and there were stains on them. Both of their hair looked greasy.

“Are you ready to say you’re sorry, if not that’s okay, we can stand outside here all day, until you are ready to apologize,” Corina said. She had no emotion in her face and she sounded like a sweet mom, talking to younger children. Both Jeff and Craig looked at each other.

“We’re sorry, sir,” Jeff said.

“We’re stupid,” Craig said.

“Both of them,” Corina ordered. They both made a face and looked at Connor. But then, they turned to David, who had the look that could kill. Not to mention, he did have a gun.

“I’m sorry, mister,” Craig said. Jeff sighed.

“Do I have to, he’s an android, he’s not human,” he complained.

“He is an officer of the law just like me, and you will learn to treat everyone with respect, android and human,” David ordered. Connor’s heart swelled again. He didn’t think that he would be in this situation, but it was nice to see that not all humans were prejudiced against his people. Jeff grumbled in his breath.

“Come on Jeff, let’s go,” Craig complained. Jeff turned to Connor.

“Sorry, android,” he said.

“Apology accepted,” Connor said with a nod. Then, Corina removed the signs on the boys. Then, they ran away.

“They were lucky I wasn’t a cop and gave a damn about my job, or else I would’ve had their asses, no homo,” David said.

“Oh come on, we helped them in a way, now they will learn that their way of thinking isn’t tolerated here, and maybe who knows? Maybe they will learn to not bully anyone,” Corina said.

“Thank you Corina,” Connor said as the trio went back to the store.

“For what?” she asked as they went back to the blue blood wine.

“For defending me and David like that,” Connor answered.

“Oh you, Connor, David and I go way back, he used to work with my husband, you know, plus our daughters are the best of friends, I would do anything for David, plus, you and your kind are welcome at my store anytime,” Corina asked. She waved her arm and the blue blood display.

“I welcome all people, male and female, black or white, gay or straight, android and human,” she went on. Connor grabbed the darker blue blood wine.

“I am glad androids can have a place to buy our thorium, cheap, too,” Connor went on. David grabbed a bottle of wine for himself, not to mention, a bottle of blue blood for Connor and a bottle of water for himself.

“Hey, to be honest, I am all about making money, more people welcomed here, more customers, more money for me and my employees, in the end, it is just a waste of energy and a loss of money, having strong hatred for people,” Corina went on as she went back behind the counter to ring up their order.

“Hey, I also need seven on pump five while you’re at it,” David added.

“Sure,” Corina agreed.

“So, you see my people as a way to make money as well?” Connor asked. Corina winked at him.

“Both human and androids are, my dear,” she teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! New year, new start! new everything! Sorry, got a little excited there for some reason. Anyway, uploaded another chapter and one of my new years revolutions is to write more and at least finish one of my fics, they feel like they are taking forever! Sorry, I just cannot write short stories to save my life, I don't know why. Maybe this year I will get better at my writing and write shorter stories. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to see David's house and where he lived. He was impressed with the house and he learns more about his boyfriend. He and David both have hopes for the future as they become closer. 
> 
> What am I saying? There's smut in this chapter. Bring in the sugar and water cause the lemon in this chapter, we are about to make lemonade.

Connor and David went to David’s house. Connor was impressed. There stood a beautiful two story house with a grey siding, and an almost black roof. There was a red brick chimney and there sat David’s car. Plus, there was a standard Detroit police SUV. All captains of the police force had access to those. Connor climbed off of the motorcycle and glanced around. The house was sitting in a roundabout. There were two other houses. There was a charming white house next to David’s house, and across the roundabout, there was a yellow house that looked like it was designed during the Victorian era. Connor looked around. David joined him and grabbed his hand.

“Impressed I take it,” he commented.

“Yeah, I mean, this is nice,” Connor said. He glanced at all the tall maple trees that surrounded the houses.

“You have a beautiful home, David,” Connor commented.

“And yet, you haven’t seen the inside of it yet,” David added. He tugged on his hand.

“Come inside,” he said as he lead Connor away from the driveway.

When Connor stepped inside, he was impressed.

“Kiki, back girl,” David ordered. A beautiful white Husky dog came running up to them. She barked once as she went up to greet her owner. Then, the dog noticed Connor. Connor immediately bent down to pet her. He reached out to the dog and the dog sniffed his hand. Connor slowly started to pet her head. The dog panted and sat down.

“She likes you,” David commented. Connor smiled at looked at him in the face.

“Yeah, but I really love her owner,” he commented. David rolled his eyes. Then, he went to take off his jacket. Connor looked around the house. The walls were painted white, and the carpet was a dark blue. There was a black leather couch, a black leather recliner and a black leather loveseat. There was a large plasma TV against the wall, and there was a video game system on a shelf, and right next to the shelf, there were video games. There was a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, with three remotes on top of them. There was a figurine of an fighter airplane that was sitting on the table. There was a small wooden bookcase that was packed with books. On top of the bookcase, were photos in photo frames. Connor picked one up. In the picture, it looked like a younger David, in a standard police uniform, but there was an adorable little girl with her hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a sky blue dress and there were white sandals on her feet. She had a purple backpack strapped to her back. He was holding her hand. Right next to the bookcase, there was an end table that had a small stereo on it. There was an identical end table next to the couch. There was a velvet blanket with a wolf design on it that looked like it was just thrown across the couch. Connor walked around the house.

“This is a beautiful room,” he commented. David came back into the living room. Kiki joined him. She went up to Connor. Connor smiled and bent down and started petting her. David chuckled.

“I'm starting to get jealous of my own dog,” he said jokingly. Connor smirked at him, and stood up and wrapped his arms around him.

“Don't be,” he teased. He kissed him passionately.

“Want to see the rest of the house?” he offered.

“How about you show me the bedroom?” Connor asked. David raised an eyebrow.

“I got an better idea,” he answered.

He lead Connor into the bathroom upstairs. It had been hot during the day. It was the middle od summer. It was a good time for both of them to take a shower. They were both stripped naked and they hopped inti the shower. David held him close to him as he kissed Connor. Connor kissed him back. Were they making another big step in their relationship? Were they getting serious? He hoped so. He had been too lonely for too long.

Just then David pressed Connor against the shower wall. Connor felt the wet tile against his back. David pulled away from him only inches.

“Is this okay?” he asked. Connor nodded. David sighed.

“Sorry, still nervous I haven’t had that much experience with androids as far as…” he began to say.

“As having sex?” Connor asked. David nodded. Connor smiled.

“Have you ever been with a man before like this, like romantically?” he asked.

“Yeah….uh…..with my best friend in the Air Force, Brian,” he answered. Connor then pressed his forehead against the Captain’s forehead.

“Just think of me as not an android, but as another lover,” Connor suggested. He had to smile at this. It was like he was taking the reins of the relationship. Then, he kissed David again. Then, Connor turned around and pressed his chest against the shower tile wall. David kissed the back of his neck. Then, David reached down and gently grabbed Connor’s manhood.

“I’m going to make love to you,” David whispered in his ear. Connor shivered as David stroked his dick.

“Yes, please..” he moaned. He spread one of his legs open, placing his foot on the edge of the tub. David stuck his finger inside of Connor, making him moan. David started sucking on his neck.

“David please….don’t tease me…” Connor moaned. Then, David turned him around. He picked Connor up and Connor wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Hold onto me,” David said as he slowly stuck his penis inside of Connor. Connor gasped as David bottomed out.

“You are so beautiful, you know that, right?” David asked, as he started thrusting into Connor. Connor moaned as he clung to David.

“David…oh my God, David..” he moaned. David slowly picked up the pace. He started kissing Connor’s neck, sucking on a particular spot.

“I wish I hadn’t reacted the way I did when I first met you,” he said as Connor moaned in his ear. He clung to David as he was pounded into the tile of the shower wall. He could barely make any words come out of his mouth.

“David…I….oh God…” Connor moaned. He felt pressure building up in his lower stomach. He was going to come soon. David’s thrusts were becoming harder and faster.

  
“God…shit…you’re tight…and warm…” David moaned. Connor’s insides clung to David’s dick. David was going out of his mind. All he could focus on was Connor and his amazing plastic, mechanical body. The way that his human skin would peel away at every contact on his body.

“Just….don’t stop…..let me….cum..oh God, I am going to…” Connor moaned loudly. Just then, David pulled him into a kiss and moaned when he felt Connor tightened up, He felt what he would guess…Connor’s cum squirt onto both of their stomachs. Connor tilted his head back and cried out David’s name. David groaned as he felt Connor tighten once more.

“Fuck…shit..” he moaned.

“Fuck me…David…..fuck the shit out of me….” Connor moaned. David’s thrusts had become more erratic and it was his turn.

“Fuck Connor…damn….CONNOR!” he moaned as he came inside of him. His back muscles went stiff as he came inside of Connor. At least one good thing can come out of having sex with an android, they can’t get pregnant and no human can catch a sexual transmitted disease from them either. He smashed his lips with Connor as he came down from his high. Connor relaxed his grip.

“That was better than last time,” Connor said with a smirk, trying to make a joke. David kissed him one more time.

“Hey, the hot water is starting to run out, you want to use this time to get ourselves cleaned up?” he suggested. Connor nodded. They took turns washing off the stains of their lovemaking.

Minutes after showering, they turned the shower off and dried each other off with towels David had in the linen closet he had in the bathroom. His house was huge. Even the kitchen was massive. How could David afford such a place? Most cops had trouble just getting by and paying bills, but David looked like he had won the lottery or something.

David led Connor into the bedroom. Connor smiled as he saw the bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with the headboard resting against the wall. A 60 inch TV sat on a mahogany entertainment center. There was a matching dresser and a walk in closet. There was an end table at one side of the bed and there was another book shelf with books. There were posters of rock bands and paintings on the wall. Wait…was there a poster of….

“Knights of the Black Death?” Connor asked. David cringed.

“Yeah, I got into them when I was just starting out on the field in the Narcotics Department, thank Hank for that,” he answered. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and slipped them on.

“Are you kidding? I love Knights of the Black Death!” Connor said excitedly.

“You listen to music? I didn’t think you could..” David began to say. Oh no, he did it again. He started to think of Connor as an android again.

“Well, not like humans, of course, but we androids enjoy good music when we hear it,” Connor answered. David smiled at him.

“But it’s not the time for that, let me show you something,” he suggested. He grabbed the remote to the TV. After a few seconds, he turned on some lo fi music. Connor listened to the smooth slow soft hip hop music.

“Hey, I like this, this seems to be calming,” Connor commented. David walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Kaitlyn and her friends introduced me to it,” David explained. “I walked into her room one evening after I got off of work, she was in her room, doing homework on her laptop, and she had this blaring from her MP3 player. It was just another thing that brought me and her together.”

“You raised her well David,” Connor commented. He wanted to meet Kaitlyn someday.

“Maybe when I get a chance, you can meet her, I’m sure she will love you,” David agreed. He kissed Connor on top of the head.

“Hey didn’t we bought some wine at the store, where is it? I want to try that wine now,” Connor suggested.

“Be right back,” David said as he left Connor alone in his bedroom. As he walked out the door, here came Kiki, the beautiful white Husky dog that warmed his heart. He hoped Sumo wouldn’t get jealous of him petting another dog. He bent down and patted her on the head.

“Your owner sure does like to surprise me,” he said to the dog. Connor looked down on himself and noticed he was still naked. He looked around the room. He managed to go back into the bathroom, grab his boxer shorts and slipped them on. But he noticed his shirt was wet. He looked around the bedroom. He saw one of David’s T shirts sticking out of the drawer. He grabbed it and put it on. It smelled like David’s cologne and laundry detergent.

David came back and handed Connor a glass of the blue blood wine and the bottle of it, as well as his own wine. They settled into the bed, with the grey comforter over their bodies and Kiki curled up on the foot of the bed. The three of them managed to fall asleep with lo fi music hanging in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhh.....it is getting hot in here so Connor take off your clothes....*both Connor and David as the rest of the DBH crew look at me.* 
> 
> Well, another one down...don't worry this fic will get interesting soon. And believe me...there will be a happy ending I promise. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four of the criminals that were arrested by Connor and David were held up in the same cells. We learn a little bit of their backstories and they get a surprise visit.

  
James Campbell, Ben Waters, and Ruby Embers were all in the same jail with each other. They had their own cells and they were able to talk to one another. In his own cell, was an AP500 model android named Charlie. For Ben and James, being behind bars was nothing new for them. Ben was shot by North when he was arrested, so his right shoulder was bandaged. Luckily for him, the wound wasn’t fatal and it had only grazed him. But he did lose some blood. Ruby was grieving for his dead girlfriend, who was taken down by the police when he was arrested. Charlie was arrested for attacking Captain Allen and Connor in the Captain’s office. He had fallen in love with the Captain. How they met was when after President Warren declared androids as intelligent lifeforms, and that they were their own people, Captain Allen’s higher-ups ordered the SWAT team to close down the determent camps and rescue the androids that weren’t destroyed. Charlie was deactivated and he was already almost put into the pods. Just then, the SWAT team stormed in. The soldiers and the SWAT officers fought, combating hand to hand and shooting at each other. Charlie had been shot and was damaged during the crossfire.   
Captain Allen had found him and brought him to safety.   
After a couple of hours, the small conflict had ended when Agent Perkins and the police stepped in and stopped it. Agent Perkins had argued with Captain Allen. Agent Perkins and Captain Allen didn’t get along and Agent Perkins had never had respect for the police, especially Captain Fowler, Captain Allen and Lieutenant Anderson.   
Agent Perkins had found Charlie who was broken and was barely alive. He had a gun pointed at Charlie. Captain Allen snatched Perkins’ hand and stopped it. They argued and Perkins walked off. Captain Allen glanced down at the android. Charlie thought that he saw a smile on the Captain’s face when the Captain bent down and picked him up. 

Charlie was thinking about that memory. It had haunted him ever since and took over his mind. He had developed strong feelings for the Captain and became determined to be with him. While he was recovering from the ordeal, he did his research, found out who Captain Allen was, and how he could be able to work for him.   
By the time he was able to be independent, he discovered that there were competition for his job. There was a former Detroit Police Android that had been trained and programmed to take on the job himself. Charlie had put an end to that when he found the android alone one night. The android was found destroyed again just outside of Jericho. Charlie saw the android named Connor and an older human male try to investigate. They couldn’t catch him. When Charlie saw Connor again, he was worried that he would figure it out, not to mention, despite everything, he felt like he was getting close to his Captain. 

Now, after seeing him and Connor kiss, he had to do something. 

Ben and James were arrested for different crimes. They were best friends but they were also business partners. Their business, the Red Ice drug dealing. They had started with selling marijuana without a license, and then, it went to Red Ice dealing. They had dealt with heroin and other drugs but Red Ice was the real deal. It was cheap, and it was available everywhere. Ben and James had their own brand of it, which was making them a lot of money. It also made them targets for the police and other drug dealers. They had been victims of stalking, shootouts, and others. James was married to Amber and had the girls. Ben had his sons and his wife left him because he had become an addict. She couldn’t take it anymore but she left one day and took the boys with her. They went through a bitter divorce and they were granted joint custody. But when the boys were with him, they were unfed and dirty. Their teachers noticed this and called Social Services. After that, his ex wife was granted full custody and the Social Services had a case against him.   
One night, he had enough of losing, so he found out where the case worker and the android lived. He went to their house. He originally planned to confront them and try to force them to make a false report about him. But the android caseworker had fought back and the next thing he knew, he was covered in blue and red blood and was a wet purple mess. He escaped before the police arrived in the early morning as the sun rose. 

James had problems with his anger and his emotional problems. His father had abused him physically and emotionally. His mother was abused as well as drank a lot to cope with the situation. He grew up in a broken home and he had never learned to love right.   
When he met Amber, he had fallen in love with her and they got a place together and got married when they found out she was pregnant with their first child.   
But despite everything, he had constantly battled with flashbacks from his tragic childhood. He had developed a lot of emotional issues and he had never learned how to deal with his emotions well. He had been diagnosed with bipolar depression and he was on meds. When he met Ben one night at a bar, he discovered Red Ice dealing. He made a lot of money and he was able to support his wife and daughters but then, the emotions came out and when he and Amber had a fight, it ended up with her having black eyes and bruises. Sometimes one of her teeth was knocked out. What was worse that sometimes the kids saw what happened. Amber had tried to leave, but he had complete control of the money that she had no way to leave. He felt bad so he decided to get an android. He had picked her out because she was an attractive female android that was designed to be the perfect partner. Amber would get a friend and James would get a threesome. But that didn’t happen. Instead, the android had completely fallen in love with Amber, and had called the police and helped Amber get a restraining order. He had no choice. 

Ruby was still shaken up about his girlfriend getting killed. He sat in his cell, reliving her death. Ryan was shot by the captain. He didn’t have to shoot her. They could've just arrested all of them. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. He truly loved her. They were bot star crossed lost soul lovers. It was like they were destined to be together. 

They met at a party. She was one of Richard Perkins Platinum Girls. Richard Perkins was an FBI agent by day. But at night, his life was far different from the clean cut image. Prostitutes, drugs, and money laundering was the name of his game.   
Ruby worked for him. He was the guy that would recruit girls for his parties. Ryan was one of those girls. Perkins had a huge penthouse and it was the place that he would have these parties where drug deals go down and the Platinum Girls would offer services. Some of them were human girls, some of them were androids. One night, Ryan went with Perkins and Ruby to one of those parties where Red Ice was served on a platter. A girl overdosed and died and a Traci model was broken. Ryan was in the room where it happened . She witnessed everything. Ruby decided to get her out of that situation. One night, he and Ryan left and never looked back.   
They started their own business of drug dealing. They were going to rival Perkins. Ruby was going to become Detroit’s new King of the streets. Everything was fine, until that night when the SWAT team showed up. He’d never forget the Captain's face. Allen, was it? 

  
Ben, Ruby, Charlie and James looked at each other.   
“Hey, anyone of you got busted by SWAT?” James asked. Both Charlie and Ruby's heads perked up.   
“I used to work for the SWAT team,” Charlie answered.   
“I wasn’t talking to you, plastic freak!” James exclaimed.   
“Leave the android alone,” Ruby said. Ben glanced at the other men.   
“I wasn’t,” he answered.   
“I was, those heartless bastards! They killed her! Fuck them and their fucking captain!” Ruby exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him .   
“I was arrested by the SWAT team too,” James said.   
“Fucking cops and androids got me,” Ben explained. “They even charged me assaulting a cop, and it was a fucking android!”   
“I was arrested by Captain Allen,” Charlie added.   
“Captain Allen?” Ruby asked. Charlie nodded.   
“That's the same fucker that got me!” James said. Just then Charlie got a thought.   
“Do you recognize this android?” he asked as he opened up his hand. There was a holographic image of Connor there. Ben, James, and Ruby nodded.   
“More plastic tin cans!” James complained. Just then, Ruby had a thought  
“Maybe if we could figure out a way, maybe we can escape here, and go after them, get sweet revenge,” he suggested. The other three looked at each other.   
“How?” Ben asked.   
“Leave it up to me,” a voice said. All four of them turned to see where it came from. Ruby groaned.   
“You,” he sneered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I wonder who that is that came to see them? What do you think of the villians? I just couldn't throw them away. Plus, I am trying to come up with this great climax and then possibly happy ending. Or sad one, dont know yet. 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wakes up to see his favorite android sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but to admire the android. But unfortunately , duty calls and they have to go and save the city again.

David’s eyes fluttered open. It was almost seven in the morning. The sun had barely rose over the horizon. He sighed. The alarm on his phone had started to go off. He reached for his phone. He unlocked it and turned the alarm off. He wished he had another day off. He remembered yesterday like it was a sweet dream that he didn’t want to wake up from.

He felt a warm body next to him. He turned his head and saw Connor’s face. His eyes were closed. His head laid on the crook of his shoulder. His slim figure was nestled against David’s body. They had the blanket over their bodies. To David, it looked like Connor was sleeping soundly. He did always wondered if androids sleep like androids. He guessed that this answered his question. He had always seen androids stand in charging stations, with their eyes open and completely still. Sergeant Davis does that too, but her eyes were always closed and he thought she was sleeping. Wait, aren’t Connor and Davis what some were called deviant? He thought that deviant androids were dangerous, unpredictable, and were broken somewhere in their codes. He supposed not since he had fallen in love with one of them, Connor, and became close friends with another one, Davis.

Connor had his arm draped across David’s chest. There was a strand of curly hair that went across Connor’s forehead. Curly? Was Connor’s hair curly? It had always been slicked back and groomed nicely. David reached over and stroked the curly strand away from his face. Connor seemed so human, so innocent, and so young given the design they gave him. Did Cyberlife do that? Did they gave Connor a choice on what he wanted to look like? He wanted to know so much about the young looking angel that was lying in his bed next to him.

Then, he heard Connor sigh. He saw Connor open his chocolate colored eyes. Connor stirred as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

“Well, hello there,” David said with a smile on his face. Connor smiled.

“Good morning, David,” he said with a smile on his face.

“Good morning,” David said. Then, Connor leaned in close and kissed him gently on his lips. David kissed him back and rolled them over and Connor landed on his back, with David on top of him, kissing him. Kiki lifted her head for a moment and adjusted herself on the bed before settling down again. David then, starting to kiss Connor’s jaw and neck. Connor chuckled at that.

“You want round three or something?” he asked. David snickered.

“Well, it had been a while since I had anyone to share my bed with,” he answered.

“So, human men do have what’s that called,’morning wood’?” Connor asked.

“Sometimes, androids don’t?” David replied.

“No,” Connor answered. “But, we don’t object to it either.” David chuckled. Just then, his phone went off again. This time it was a call.

“Shit,” he grumbled. He turned over and grabbed his phone. The caller ID said Sergeant Davis’ office number. Dammit. Thanks Cassie for a cock block.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Wow, grumpy,” Sergeant Davis said over the phone. David sighed. Connor rolled over and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder blade. David sighed.

“What's going on?” he asked.

“Drug bust, in a warehouse near the Central station,” Sergeant Davis answered. David glanced at Connor, who was snuggling closer to him.

“Great,” he said. He glanced at Connor again, who had a tight grip around his waist.

“I have to inform Connor, too,” Sergeant Davis said. Connor started kissing David's neck. David turned to him.

“No need, he's here with me, I’ll tell him,” he said as he cringed. He could actually feel Sergeant Davis’s eyes widened and a weird smile on her face. Connor stopped kissing his neck. He sighed. He knew that something was going on and he and David was needed again as police officers. He was hoping that he and David could be like this just a little while longer. 

David sat up.

“Alright, alright, I will meet you there,” David said as he hung up his cell phone. Connor sat up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Drug bust, near Central Station, your other office,” he answered. Connor sighed. Then, he leaned close and kissed David on the lips.

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” he suggested. David smiled.

“You know, after this is all over with, you’re mine again,” he said as he held on him in a little longer.

After they got dressed, and was in uniform, they arrived at the warehouse near the Central Station. The Central Station was also there, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed, Nines, Officer Chen, and Officer Miller, as well as Officer Anderson, North.

Captain Fowler greeted the other Captain and the android that arrived with him. Captain Fowler arched his eyebrow.

“Connor, what are you doing with Captain Allen?” he asked. Captain Allen and Connor looked at each other. It was true that they couldn’t be open about their relationship, even though Hank and North already knew about it.

“He also works with SWAT as well, of course he would be with me, it is a part of my team, remember?” Captain Allen answered. He had his SWAT uniform with the black bullet proof vest, boots, the black SWAT uniforms, as well as guns and handcuffs strapped to him. He had his earpiece inserted in his ear. Captain Fowler glanced back and forth at Connor and Captain Allen for a second, shook his head, and walked away. Hank noticed it, as well as North. Sergeant Davis joined the group.

“The other officers are here and set up, Captain,” she said. Officer Chen noticed her and her eyes followed the beautiful MX600 model, with the dark hair, green eyes, and her pale skin complexation. The android was dressed similar to Captain Allen and the rest of the SWAT team, bullet proof vest, combat boots and the uniform. She had fingerless gloves on, and she was holding a AK47 military rifle issued to law enforcement officers at her side. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Captain Allen nodded at her. Captain Fowler glanced at her.

“It kills me that there is now an android officer that is now an Sergeant,” he said shaking his head. He looked at Connor.

“Who knows, there may be a future Lieutenant, right in front of me,” he commented. He and Connor’s professional relationship was a positive one. At first Captain Fowler just saw him as an android for a while, but after getting to know Connor, he seemed softer to Connor than the others. Because of Connor, Lieutenant Anderson’s relationship with Captain Fowler improved. They hardly argued anymore. Captain Allen glanced at Connor. He smiled to himself.

“Maybe,” he agreed. Captain Fowler glanced at him.

Just then, there were gunshots fired outside. Captain Allen and Captain Fowler ducked as well as Connor and Sergeant Davis. Connor reached for a rifle similar to Davis’.

“Connor!” Captain Allen cried out. Connor glanced at him.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“Let’s go, before an officer or an innocent person is killed,” Captain Fowler ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is a nice romantic scene with David and Connor. Plus, another exciting drug bust. I just hope that no one gets hurt again. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation starts when everyone manages to get inside the building. They find two dead bodies, one, a WR400 model, just like North, and an unknown woman. As Connor and Nines try to figure out what's going on, someone in the group was shot. Now, everyone is running for their lives.

Captain Allen, Connor and the others stalked up to the building. They were heavily armed and they were like soldiers. According to the Narcotics Department, there was an connection with Ruby Embers and his gang. Connor had a feeling. It was his intuition, something that he had developed ever since he deviated. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something much bigger going on. He just couldn’t figure out what. Maybe it was his imagination. But still….there had been a rise in crimes that were so severe that the SWAT team had to be called in all the time. Plus, it seemed strange that Connor had all of the sudden, was assigned to assist the SWAT team. He wondered what was going on.

Connor and Captain Allen moved closer to the entrance. Connor was dressed in his SWAT clothes. He like Sergeant Davis had a rifle. He hung close to him. He could smell the cologne, the toothpaste, the mouthwash and aftershave. He glanced at the man that he was in love with again. The steel blue eyes, and the way he had carried himself, rugged, and determined, and yet, when he wasn’t Captain Allen, when he was the most hard working captain of the police force, he was this kind, calm, and easy going man that could get along with anyone.

“SERGEANT!” Captain Allen barked. Sergeant Davis was the best one built out of both teams. She was able to kick open the door better than, anyone, well, except Connor, Captain Allen and Nines. This was Nines first time since the incident. Connor sighed. He had hoped that something like that would never happened again.

BANG! Sergeant Davis, with one leg, kicked the door open. Connor, Allen, and the others raced into the room. Detective Reed, Nines, and the others barged in. Connor started to take a deep breath. He was reminded of what happened last time, when he was shot. Captain Allen’s heart started to beat fast. If anyone else would hurt Connor, or take him away from him like that, he would kill them. He had never felt like this with Dana, or Brian. Was Connor his….

Connor, with his gun loaded, and ready, walked through the large production room. This warehouse stored different goods, and the business shut down when Cyberlife bought it out to store android parts. When the Revolution happened, the warehouse had become a den of homeless people, addicts and drug dealers. Connor and Hank had plenty cases of finding dead and murdered androids there.

Connor joined them.

“Please be careful, I don’t want what happened to you last time, happened again,” Nines said through the interface.

“You too,” Connor said through the interface.

The machines that the workers worked on, were gone and the production room was bare.

“Connor!” Lieutenant Anderson called out. Connor jogged over to where Lieutenant Anderson was standing. Connor frowned at what Lieutenant Anderson found. At his feet, was a female android, a pretty WR400 model, with long straight white hair. The android looked like she was wearing a beaten leather jacket, and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees. Connor turned and saw North there, in her police SWAT uniform, looking down sadly at the broken WR400. Connor understood her sadness. This was the same model as her, chances are she was a Traci model.

He knelt down did a body scan on her. She was shot between the eyes. Her CPU processor was so damaged, there was no way Connor or Nines could revive her.

“So, anything yet on the body?” Lieutenant Anderson asked. Captain Allen and Captain Fowler joined the group. Sergeant Davis continued on her way, with the rest of the men, looking for more evidence or anyone. Connor dipped his gloved finger into the wound that was in the middle of her eyes. Captain Allen cringed. Lieutenant Anderson turned his head. They knew that was coming. Nines bent down next to him. He gently grabbed Connor’s wrist.

“Let’s not give our human comrades a reason to gag, shall we?” he suggested. Nines removed his glove and placed his own finger into the wound.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Lieutenant Anderson commented.

“Isn’t there some other way you can analyze evidence that doesn’t involve playing with the victim’s blood or something?” Captain Allen complained. Nines scanned the sample he took.

“Her name was Gwen, she was a former Traci, chances are she probably deviated and escaped the first chance she got,” He scanned her again. So did Connor.   
  


“Wait, there is a fingerprint,” Connor said. Nines nodded. He removed his own glove and placed his finger on the print. After a second, he managed to collect the fingerprint and entered into his database.

“After this, we will be able to go with something,” Connor said. North took a deep breath. Detective Reed, Lieutenant Anderson, and the others noticed her.

“You okay?” Detective Reed asked. North turned to him and stared at her. Ever since she had joined the force and was assigned to the Central Station, Detective Reed had harassed her and found every way to irritate her and the other android police officers. But ever since the incident where Nines was shot and thrown out of the window, he had changed. It was like he was starting to be nice to the androids. But it was still surprising to the others about his change. Was he finally starting to see androids as people? Was it because of Nines? Some people in the office had said that Nines and Detective Reed had argued less and less. Some of the others had said he was seen checking Nines out. Nines was seen giving Detective Reed smiles and flirty looks. North blinked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Detective,” she said as she appeared to snap out of it.

“Let’s go,” she suggested.

“CAPTAIN ALLEN! CAPTAIN FOWLER!” Sergeant Davis cried out. Captain Allen, and the others joined her. She and the rest of the men were standing in a circle. There was a body of a young man lying on the ground. It looked like she had suffered the same fate as the WR400 model. She had a bullet wound in between the eyes.

“Goddammit,” Lieutenant Anderson cried out. Captain Allen and Captain Fowler frowned.

“First a female android, and a female human, what the hell happened here?” Captain Fowler replied.

“Shit,” Captain Allen said softly. Nines and Connor both bent down and studied the dead body.

“It’s a shame, she appears to be so young,” Connor stated.

“Someone had a killing spree here,” Lieutenant Anderson said.

“I was told it would be a drug bust, not a homicide,” Captain Allen said.

“The suspects must be upstairs,” Sergeant Davis suggested. Connor and Nines analyzed the victim. Nines found a fingerprint just like the WR400 model.

“I am beginning to suspect they did not die here,” Nines stated. Connor looked at him.

“I am beginning to suspect the same thing,” he said. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Everyone took cover.

“What the fuck?!” Lieutenant Anderson yelled. Connor gasped. His eyes widened in horror. Sergeant Davis collapsed onto her knees. There was blue blood pouring out of her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Poor Sergeant Davis! What had I done? Why her? Don't worry, I am pretty sure she will be alright in the end........maybe.   
> Anyway, finally get a chance to see North in police action. What do you guys thing of her being a police officer? I had always thought she would hate the police at first, and would probably go against her character design, I guess. But, let's say she becomes best friends with Connor, under whatever circumstances, and now she is a police officer, mainly trying to protect the androids as well as fighting the human oppressors. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Davis had been shot and her life was on the line. North decides to save her by removing a bio component from her body and insert it into her to save Sergeant Davis. Now, an old enemy comes back.

“SERGEANT!” Captain Allen cried out. She had collapsed on her knees. Her LED turned from a calm blue to a bright raging red. Her shoulder was covered in blue blood and there was more pouring out of her. Her eyes were locked in a dead stare and she sat there, on her knees. Connor and Captain Allen went to her. Captain Allen knelt and gently shook her. Connor started to scan her. She had five minutes left until shutdown.

“Sergeant, Sergeant, please respond to me,” Connor said in a calm voice. Captain Allen gently shook her. No response.

“She locked herself up, she isn’t aware of anything or anyone right now, you are not going to get a response from her,” Connor said. Both Nines and Detective Reed stood over her, to see if there was anything they could do to save her. Everyone else had been searching, to find the person responsible for the shooting.

“They are upstairs, we must find them before anyone else gets hurt,” Captain Fowler commented.

“Go on without me, I am staying here,” Captain Allen said.

“Let her shut down Captain, we don’t need that thing ordering us around anymore,” Officer Thompson said. Everyone turned to him.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Captain Allen asked angrily. Just then, Detective Reed went to the man, and got into his face.

“What the phck did you just say?” he hissed.

“What’s your problem? You hated her too, you called her and the other one Plastic Honeys all the time,” Thompson said,

“She is an officer, regardless of what species, she is still one of us, a cop, so unless you got any phcking idea on how to save her and get the rest of us out of here alive and well, I strongly suggest shutting the hell up or else I will personally beat the shit out of you, understand?!” Reed exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. Okay, a couple of weeks ago, he couldn’t stand androids and was complaining all the time about Connor, Nines, and North being officers, and now he is standing up for Davis?

Thompson glared at him.

“That’s enough!” Lieutenant Anderson ordered. Officer Chen and North went to the fallen officer.

“What’s happening to her?” North asked.

“Cassie? Can you please answer me?” Chen asked in a desperate voice. She had developed a strong crush on the android. She and Davis had been messaging each other back and forth a lot. Sergeant Davis had expressed interest in her and said she was curious about dating a human female. Tina had fallen for her, ever since she first saw her at the obstacle course that day.

Connor and Nines had been scanning her. She had four and a half minutes left. 

“It is her biocomponent, number two nine four three. It is completely destroyed, for models like you and Simon, it is bad but not as bad as for me and models like Cassie,” Connor said. Captain Allen listened to him. He doesn’t know a thing about how androids work. If Sergeant Davis was a human woman, he would be to call for help, and dress the wound as best as he could. But now, Sergeant Davis was bleeding to death possibly and Connor and the other androids were talking things that he couldn’t understand and he might lose one of his best friends, despite the fact that she had got on his last nerve and harassed him. But there were times that she acted like a good friend.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked.

“What it means that if Cassie doesn’t get a new one soon, in like three minutes, we cannot save her!” Connor said.

“Cyberlife has been contacted,” Officer Miller said.

“I contacted them too, sir, I stressed that it was a emergency,” one of the SWAT men, not Thompson said.

“You said the number was two nine four three?” North asked. Connor nodded. North sighed.

“Please Jenna, forgive me for what I am about to do,” she said. She lowered her gun and undid the part of her uniform and exposed her shoulder. Both Nines and Connor gasped.

“North, what are you doing?” Connor asked.

“North, don’t!” Nines exclaimed. Just then, North had peeled back her synthetic skin and stuck her hand inside of her shoulder. She grimaced as she pulled out what looked like to be some strange mechanical object from her shoulder.

“What the fuck! Jesus Chris North!” Lieutenant Anderson said.

“NORTH! I am ordering you to put that back inside of you now!” Captain Fowler ordered. Captain Allen was speechless. What was she doing? Was she doing what he had started to think she was doing, sacrificing a part of herself to save Davis?

“Most female androids are compatible with each other,” North said. She handled to component to Connor.

“I discovered that me and Cassie are mostly compatible with each other, despite we are different models,” North explained. Her countdown to shutdown came up in her vision. She had twenty three hours, forty minutes and twenty five seconds left. Cassie barely had a minute left.

“NOW CONNOR!” North screamed. Nines grabbed the component. Together, both he and Connor and ripped out the damaged one, that had a bullet inserted in it, and placed North’s inside of her. Everyone took a breath.

Suddenly, Sergeant Davis came back online. Her eyes blinked and she glanced around at everybody.

“What happened?” she asked. Captain Allen breathed a sigh of relief. Gavin and Tina, as well as Nines and Connor were worried about North, who was now bleeding and looked like she became weak. Connor checked on his best friend. He grabbed her arm interfaced with her. She had twenty three hours left. Thankfully she was a common model and there were many WR400s around. There had to be at least one component there that can replace the one that she removed from herself.

It was decided that Officer Chen and Officer Miller will stay and watch over Sergeant Davis and North. Connor called an emergency message to Jericho, that North needed a replacement immediately and meet them at the warehouse. They climbed the steel chairs that lead to double doors. They had their weapons ready.

Captain Allen was beside himself. He had been in similar situations before. But an android that he cared for deeply is here with him and could get killed. Not to mention, another android that he called his friend almost died. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle.

He stood at the door. Connor and Nines immediately joined him.

“I need you to kick the door open,” Captain Allen whispered.

“Got it,” Connor whispered. In one swift move, Connor kicked the door open.

A man stood there. Behind him, there were crates, full of red ice.

“Well, well, well,” the man jeered. Captain Allen and Connor gasped. It was James Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thankfully, there is another chapter done and gone. I have been really dragging this part of the story out. I promise it will lead to a great ending I promise. Poor North, having to do that to save her friend. It kinda reminds you of that one scene in the game where Simon sacrifices himself to save Markus. I promise it would end like the way that scene ended. Also, notice the way Gavin had stood up for Sergeant Davis like that? May he can redeem himself.
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the finale of the shooting situation in the warehouse. But before James Campbell goes down, he tells Connor that he knew some personal things about Connor's past, as well as he knew about the relationship between Connor and Captain Allen. What will happen now? Will there secret be out? Plus, Nines and Gavin share a moment of affection between the two of them. Has Nines moved on from Simon? Plus, Sergeant Davis and North are still hurt. Will they recover?

Captain Allen and Connor just stared. First of all, how did he get out of jail so soon and there was no bond sent? Second, why was he here? Third, was he the one that shot Sergeant Davis?

Connor and the rest of the officers had their guns poised at him.

“James?” Connor asked.   
  
“Well, hi there, plastic cop,” James replied. He pulled out a gun. Judging by scanning it, Connor detected that it had been recently fired.

“Put the gun down!” Captain Allen ordered. Everyone else had their gun poised at him.

“Well, well, there is no wife or no plastic bitch to save this time,” James taunted. He smiled a creepy grin.

“Actually, there are two you have to save, two bad you can’t save the two dead women,” James went on.

“Put the gun down and get down on your knees now!” Captain Fowler ordered. Lieutenant Anderson hovered over Connor.

“Be careful son, you are not allowed to get shot again, you got it? That’s an order,” he warned. Connor nodded.

“Put the gun down now, James,” Connor ordered. James glanced at Connor and Captain Allen. He pulled the gun at Captain Allen.

“This is your last chance, put the gun down now!” Captain Allen ordered. His finger moved on the trigger of his gun. He was going to shoot. Connor started pre constructing, almost out of instinct. There were two options, he could run up to James, tackled him onto the ground, and arrest him. But Captain Allen was going to shoot, not to mention, Lieutenant Anderson might shoot, or Captain Fowler. He didn’t want that to happen. But why was James here? He was charged with attempted murder, attempted murder of an android, battery with a deadly weapon, and violating a restraining order. He was going away for life. So, how did he get out of jail? There were no reports of an escape. So what happened?

The second option was to shoot him. If he did that, he would have to answer to Internal Affairs, and he could be suspended for a while. But what if someone else he cared about gets hurt? What about North, who is bleeding on the ground floor, or Cassie, or anyone else.

James pressed his lips together.

“You androids,” he jeered. Connor watched him closely.

“What do you think about this huh? You think your species are better than mine, your fathers, your creators, you think that you are better than humans?” James asked.

He pointed his gun at Connor.

“You were the one that had me arrested, you were the one that is trying to ruin my business, you were the one that convinced my wife that I was an danger and she needed an escape,” James jeered.

“You don’t have to shoot, Captain,” Connor whispered to Captain Allen.

“I don’t have a choice Connor,” Captain Allen said. 

James glanced at the older police officer, Lieutenant Anderson.

“Put the gun down now, this is your final warning!” Lieutenant Anderson ordered. James stared at him.

“Connor, that is your name, right?” James asked. Connor looked at him.

“Yes,” he answered.

“I was told all kinds of things about you, you have a fan,” James taunted. Connor stared at him.

“I know that you used to be the RoboJesus Markus’ fuck boy,” James taunted. Connor stared at him. That was personal information, even though there were gossip magazines and websites commenting about them when they were together. There were rumors that Markus Manfred, the Android Revolutionary Leader, was dating the former Deviant Hunter. But those were rumors and speculation.

“And now, there is a rumor that you are dating a Captain, and also Lieutenant Anderson is your father,” James said. Connor gasped. Captain Allen looked at him, so did Lieutenant Anderson. How did he knew about Connor and Captain Allen? How did he knew about Lieutenant Anderson adopting Connor? Connor froze. His processors were going crazy. He swore he was careful about his relationship with the Captain, and also didn’t talk about his personal life in the offices. What happened? What leaked?

James glanced at Lieutenant Anderson again.

“Well, someone that I know thinks that I have to teach you a lesson about meddling into human affairs, so I guess taking your daddy out will be a start,” James taunted. James fired the gun. Before Lieutenant Anderson was shot, Connor leapt into action. He turned and tackled Anderson down onto the ground before the bullet hit him, saving him from getting shot. Lieutenant Anderson groaned as his back hit the ground.

When James fired his gun, Captain Allen fired his into James, twice. James fell back onto his back, his chest covered in blood. The breath was knocked out of him. His chest was tightening. He had only a few minutes left to live. Captain Allen stood over him. He pointed his gun at his forehead.

“It didn’t have to end like this, you know?” Captain Allen said. He glanced at Connor again. Did Connor spill the beans about their relationship? Did Anderson say anything? Does Captain Fowler know? What about Detective Reed? He had to see Connor and Captain Allen being affectionate towards one another in Connor and Nines hospital room. Did he say anything? After this was all over he and Connor would have to have a talk about this.

James had started spitting blood out of his mouth. He was dying. He may have only a few minutes left. He glared at Captain Allen.

“You know, you are…..lucky….enough to be smart….to choose the life to be right…but for me…this is where it ends…..for me..” James said.

Connor slowly sat up. He grabbed Lieutenant’s hand and slowly pulled him up into a sitting position.

“Fuck! What the hell Connor!” he cried out.

“He was going to shoot you, Lieutenant, I had no choice but to save you, tackling you was the only option,” Connor explained. He glanced at Captain Allen. Captain Allen was standing over James, who was on the ground, with blood pouring out of his chest. Captain Allen had shot him. It wasn’t like he was given a choice. James tried to kill an officer. In Captain Allen’s eyes, that was the final straw. Captain Allen had always cared about saving people, and Connor could tell that someone getting hurt or killed had bothered him a lot. But in this case, there was no option. But he thought about what James said about rumors about him and Captain Allen. Are people talking about them? Did they slip up somehow? Did someone found out and are trying to hurt them in some way? There were a lot of questions, but right now was not the time to asking them.

Connor heard a groan and he heard Nines cry out. Fearing the worst, he turned around. There was Detective Reed, sitting on the ground, holding his shoulder, and Nines was holding him. Nines looked at him.

“He was shot, he needs help,” he said. Connor crawled to Detective Reed. Reed looked at him.

“What are you looking at, Tin can? Haven’t you seen a human officer get shot before?” Detective Reed growled at him, obviously in pain.

“Don’t worry, we are getting you some help,” Connor said. Nines and Detective Reed locked eyes. Then, Nines grabbed Detective Reed’s hand and held it to him.

“You comforted me when I was hurt, I guess now it is my turn,” he said. Connor turned his head and looked away. Well, if he was able to move on, maybe Nines can too. But, Detective Reed of all people?

Captain Allen had stared at James, who was now dead. Other officers had rushed upstairs to help them. Downstairs, there were android and human police officers and emergency personnel assisting North and Cassie. Captain Allen and Connor locked eyes for a moment. Someone knows and someone is using that knowledge to hurt them. Who and why are the question. Both of them were unsure of what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that whole situation with James and the shootings, as well as the two dead people took a long time for me to write. It is like I have this weird writer's block where I couldn't come up with an ending to that. That doesn't mean the story is ending. It is just that part is done. Whew! Sorry, but when you get more ideas in your head about other fanfictions, and fictions you are writing and getting published, it is like they all get stuck inside your head and you don't know what to do. BTW, happy late Valentine's Day! 
> 
> *hands out Valentines for people*


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns safely to the precinct. North, as well as Sergeant Davis had to go to the Cyberlife facility to be repaired. But, things are not going well for Connor and David.

It was chaotic when everyone returned to the Central Station offices. Well, except for North, Cassie, and Gavin. Gavin was taken to the hospital and North and Cassie were taken to the Cyberlife tower, in the same hospital that Connor and Nines were taken to. North’s girlfriend Jenna, was notified and Tina volunteered to take her to the Cyberlife tower to be with North. Gavin was escorted to the hospital by Nines and Officer Miller.

Captain Allen joined Connor and Hank in the Central Station office. It had been the first time for David to be in there in a long time. He glanced around at the main room where everyone’s offices were. He was supposed to join Captain Fowler in his office. But he decided to wait. He and Connor needed to talk. He joined Connor at his desk. He had a half smile on his face. So, this is where Connor works at when he wasn’t at SWAT. His desk was just like the one in SWAT, it was conjoined with Hank’s. He frowned when he saw the mess of donut boxes and empty coffee cups from various coffee shops and the coffee cups from the break room on Hank’s side of the desks. He hadn’t changed much since he and Hank were split up.

Connor’s desk on the other hand, was nice and neat. There was the computer, one ceramic cup with a little bit of the blue blood that androids drink from in it, and there were a stack of paper files and papers on the other side of the desk. There was one flower pot with a fake flower in it. Where did he get that from?

Connor pulled out a chair placed it next to Captain Allen.

“Here,” he said. Captain Allen took a deep breath. He sat down on the chair next to Connor.

“So, now we have a problem,” Hank said.

“Trying to get the paperwork done before six?” Connor asked. He had been behind on his paperwork on the Waters case and his paperwork at SWAT. He hadn’t begin to work on his part in the Embers case. Not to mention, he had to do paperwork on what happened this morning. Hank frowned at both of them and crossed his arms.

“How the hell did that fucking crook knew about your personal life Connor?” Hank asked. David glanced at him. That was what he wanted to talk to Connor about.

“I don’t know, the only time I had seen Campbell was that night he took his wife hostage,” Connor answered. Hank glanced at David.

“You haven’t been acting too flirty with Connor, have you?” Hank asked. David frowned at him.

“No, I haven’t, not in the office, at least,” he answered.

“We have been careful,” Connor said. He was aware of the trouble both he and David could get into. Yes, there were some officers that do hook up with other officers all the time in the DPD. But for a high ranking captain, and a highly recognized android officer hooking up, that could cause gossip, and plus if both Captain Allen and Connor piss off the wrong person, that could lead to trouble.

Connor had looked at David in the face.

“We were, right?” he asked him. David looked at Connor, then to Hank and then back at Connor.

“You haven't talked to anyone about it, have you?” he asked.

“No,” Connor answered. He shook his head. He was only opened about it with people he was close to. Wait, Kamski knew he had a crush on him, and Chloe and North. They wouldn’t gossip about anything would they?

In the Cyberlife facility, both North and Cassie were suspended on a module. To most people it would look painful, and it was scary for deviant androids. It was a practice to reset androids that had deviated. But, thankfully in this case, that was not the cause. Tina, as well as Jenna, watched as technicians worked on both of the female androids. Tina had her arms folded while Jenna kept leaning close to the screen, placing her hand against the glass viewing window. She wished that North could come out of that thing and walk to her and hold her. She understood that North’s job was dangerous and she the reasons why North became a cop, mainly to protect her people and fight the ones that attack and oppress them. She was proud of her, for overcoming the trauma of what she went through as a Traci, a pleasure android built to serve the sexual needs of humans, despite the fact that she wanted to or not. North didn’t have a choice, she was originally programmed to perform sex acts and whore herself out so her owners and the owners of the Eden Club would make money. Jenna shook her head at the thought of what happened to her love, but at the same time she can partly relate. She was in an abusive relationship with Eva’s father and she had sustained physical, mental and sexual abuse from a man that swore to love and protect her. He turned out to be her worst enemy, as well as herself. North had a strong hatred for humans, and Jenna understood her reasons why. When she had met North, at first North just saw her as every other human. But there was something in Jenna’s eyes that pulled North to her. She didn’t have the look of hatred or prejudice towards androids. She had compassion, sympathy and concern for the android race. Plus, Jenna felt all her life from her mother abandoning her, to being bullied at school, and an abusive husband, she couldn’t connect with humans herself. She felt closer to androids and felt a connection through them as if they were human, or she was an android herself.

Then, there was that one night where North watched Jenna as she had performed onstage with her band, Blue Crossfire, for a benefit concert for Jericho as well as LGBT rights. North couldn’t tear herself away from her. Her long dark brown hair to her sparkling eyes, to the tight black leather skirt and the strapless lacy top that she wore. She was beautiful.

Then, after the concert, North as well as other members of Jericho, Markus, Simon, Josh as well as Connor, who was with Markus at the time started to mingle with everyone. Then, North saw Jenna as well as her other bandmates stand up to an android female that was being harassed by a drunk human man.

Then, her and North became friends and they would hang out a lot. And then, that one night in North’s apartment, they had been sitting on the couch, watching horror movies and talking. One thing lead to another and North kissed Jenna. Jenna was shocked at first and was completely frozen, but then she relaxed into the kiss, and they spent the rest of the night, kissing and cuddling each other. 

Jenna smiled even though her eyes glistened with tears. She loved North. She was in love with North. She wanted to marry her and had thought about it over and over again. North told her about her past with Markus and her past being a Traci model, working in the Eden Club. Jenna fell sorry for her at first, because Jenna herself had been a victim herself through her abusive ex husband and the sexual abuse she suffered as a teenager, plus the harassment and the bullying because she was bisexual. North had proved to her to be the most trustworthy and most loyal friend, not to mention, a wonderful, devoted lover and the best girlfriend material. She thought about the pink diamond ring that she was saving money for an engagement ring for her.

Connor and David walked outside of the precinct. Connor watched David the entire time. David hadn’t looked at him much or said anything. Connor was worried. Was David mad at him, or something?

They walked to David’s police issued car. It was a huge white SUV, with “POLICE” written across the sides, red and blue lights on top of it, and it was brand new. David sighed.

“David?” Connor asked. David froze mid section. His keys to the car was in his hand. He turned around and looked at Connor. He was at war with his heart and emotions.

“Connor,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked. He sounded sad.

“Did you tell anyone about us?” David asked. Connor was taken aback.

“No, I haven’t told anyone, well…some people know,” he answered. He couldn’t lie and he couldn’t hide the truth. It was a part of his original programming. Even if he deviated. David frowned.

“Who?” he asked. He sounded angry.

“I mean Hank knows, not to mention Nines and Gavin kinda know, when they saw you kiss my hand, and North as well as my other friends know,” Connor said. He didn’t understand. What was the problem?

“Connor, no one I mean I can understand Hank, he is your father and all, but no one was supposed to know about us,” David said. When David even shown interest in Connor, he was putting his career on the line. A Captain cannot under any circumstances date his inferior officers, especially high ranking officers like him. His superiors don’t like him, especially when Special Senior Agent Perkins is in control. Perkins, that asshole hated David with a passion. Of course he hated everyone at the DPD, especially David, and Hank and there was probably no love for Captain Fowler either.

“I don’t understand, I didn’t tell anyone about us at all, at the offices,” Connor defended himself.

“How did James Campbell found out?” David asked.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure, the only other people I told this was Kamski, Chloe,..” Connor answered.

“Kamski?!” David asked. Kamski is the man who founded Cyberlife as well the original inventor of androids. He was basically one of the biggest celebrities in the world and the biggest hot shot in Detroit. But one thing is sure is that Kamski is also known for being a gossip, as well as having connections with the higher ups in DPD, and the FBI offices in Detroit. Why was Connor telling everything about him to Kamski?

“Why did you tell him about us?” David asked, getting into his face.

“I haven’t talked to him in a while, David, the only time I have seen him was when I had a session with him at his house, he was worried about me and Nines, because I had a breakdown because of Markus,” Connor explained.

“Kamski has connections Connor, he has connection to almost every law enforcement agency in Michigan, you go telling him about us, and the next thing you know it, he would blab everything to his friends at the FBI, as well as my superiors!” David almost shouted. Connor nervously looked around. Some police officers were coming in and out of the office.

“Please calm down David, I don’t understand why you are so upset!” Connor pleaded. He felt like his heart was about to break. This was how heartbreak starts. First the big argument happens, then even after he and someone else makes up, there was still this tension, the relationship wasn’t the same anymore. That was what it was like for him and Markus. They got into a huge fight when one time Connor took a bullet for Markus when someone tried to assassinate him at one of his speeches. After they had that fight, they didn’t talk to each other for about a week. Once Connor was the one that decided to be the one to first to break the silence, they were fine, but Connor felt like there was something wrong. It was the same when Markus had dated North.

“Connor, no one can know about us, we cannot let it be known about our relationship, if the wrong people found out, I could get into trouble, being romantically involved with one of my officers, especially in a same sex relationship, it causes scandal, favoritism, it is not allowed,” David answered, trying to stay calm.

“I am the Captain of a high ranking SWAT team, I cannot be in a position like this,” David said. Connor was taken back. He knew it was taboo. He knew that some people would talk, and gossip, but he didn’t think that Captains could get into trouble.

“Then, why did you started dating me if you knew that you could get in trouble? If it got me in trouble? What about my emotions?” Connor asked. He felt like he was going to cry. This morning, he woke up in the arms of the man he loved. Now, it looked like he was going to lose him, not to mention, one of his best friends was shot, not to mention, another one of his friends was almost killed as well. David was taken back. He did because he felt like he was falling in love with Connor. Yeah, sure he was concerned about the consequences of what would happen if the wrong people found out. But he figured that if he and Connor were careful, no one would know. Hank knowing was one thing. But now, a criminal knew.

“Because I am not sure anymore,” he answered. No, he lied. He knew why. He knew he had strong feelings for Connor. He had been fascinated with him since he first saw him at the hostage situation. He had been thinking about him non stop since the incident at City Hall. He had been so lonely since his divorce. Connor had slipped into his mind constantly and in his heart, haunting him like a ghost. Now, because of this, as much as it hurts him, he might have to let him go. 

Connor’s heart broke at that.

“If we cannot be open about this, then what are we doing?” Connor asked. He felt like crying. He wanted to run away. He wanted to forget about Captain David Allen. He wanted to not ever have loved.

Just then Hank walked outside of the office. Officer Miller told him that he had walked by and it looked like Captain Allen and Connor were arguing. He had to check and see if everything was alright.

David was taken back. His breath was knocked out. Was this really happening? Plus, why does it feel like it hurts worse than his divorce did? Why does this hurt more than when he and Brian had broken up?

“I don’t know, Connor,” he said. He had calmed down a bit. But it didn’t stop his heart from breaking.

“I see,” Connor said. David frowned. It was like Connor had slipped into some kind of machine mode. Connor had folded his hands behind his back.

“I guess that maybe we shouldn’t be seeing each other, I don’t want to risk your career, I didn’t want to be any trouble, but now, maybe this has to be now,” Connor said.

“Wait, wait a minute,” David said. He wanted to reach out for Connor. He actually did. But then, Connor stepped back.

“I am not going back to SWAT today, I have to do paperwork for Lieutenant Anderson,” he stated. He glanced and he saw Lieutenant Anderson there. At least he had him, Hank. Hank should get an award for being the most loyal father in the world. It was like Hank knew something was going on and he appeared there, to catch Connor from falling. He had done it so many times before. Maybe he had to come and catch him again.

Connor turned around.

“Drive safe, Captain Allen,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried at the end of writing this chapter. I know that a lot of people will be upset at the end because of the fight and at the possibility of them breaking up. But I promise you, this is not how the story will end. This is just a little bit of drama in the mix. But really, I did cry while I was writing the end of the chapter. I debated over and over again to write it. I debated whether or not to even put the argument in there. But don't worry, this story will have a happy ending. Too many times I have seen fics of these two and it always ended up with one of them dying or something sad happens and I don't want that. I want this to be a happy ending. Hey, us ConAllen shippers deserve a happy ending, dammit! But sometimes couples will get into fights and arguments and disagree. But in a way, it could be a good thing because that means that the two people involved are growing and also it means that the relationship is growing itself. I am always the firm believer that if the people grow and change but not the relationship, then what's the point, you know? I am not saying that every couple that gets into a fight is a good thing, I am just saying that it is a part of it. 
> 
> *Hands out happy brownies because the author needs them*


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Captain Allen had a fight. Both of them are left brooding after that. They don't want to lose each other. They don't want their relationship to end. Plus, we get an inside look on Sergeant Davis. I am so sorry but I love her so much! Yeah I'm weird.

ConAllen Broken Soul, Saved Machine Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven:

Connor spent the next few days brooding. He had did the paperwork that was required of him, and he had also did the paperwork for the SWAT team. He had Sergeant Davis send everything she had over to him. She was upset. Her two best friends were fighting and she didn’t know what to do. She was at Cyberlife facility getting repaired while the fight was going on so she doesn’t know. All she knew now, that in the SWAT main team office, there was an unhappy Captain Allen, who had snapped at his officers, constantly grumpy. She knew it had a lot to do with Connor. Who had found out about their relationship, and told on them? It wasn’t her, she kept her mouth shut. She was about to enter into a similar situation with Officer Tina Chen. Tina, the beautiful, small yet tough female officer, who had captured Sergeant Davis’ blue blooded heart. She didn’t think much of humans in her life, it was just always her and her superior officers. When she was in the military, she was a soldier, but she was also a war tool, her feelings, and thoughts weren’t considered at all. If she was to question her authority figures, she was punished. She was told she was an android, and that she didn’t matter at all, and that she could be easily replaced. Not to mention, her fellow airmen, found different ways to torment her. She was shoved, punched, name called, spit on, anything a person could name of. At first she didn’t understand why and then later accepted it as it was just the way humans behave, seeing how her fellow android airmen were treated as well.

When the revolution had started, her and other military androids were taken and sent to the camps, where she was deactivated and was almost killed inside of the machine where androids were disassembled. It wasn’t until a SWAT team came into the camp and shut the camp down. SWAT officers swarmed the place, shouting and ordering the soldiers to stand down, and let the androids go. The soldiers started to fight back against the police officers. A battle ensured between the Detroit SWAT and the soldiers. Some of the androids became startled and began to run. Sergeant Davis went after them, trying to calm them down. But a soldier found her, started attacking her, tackled her to the ground, and pointed a gun at her, and was about to shoot until a man shouted at him to stand down, and to lower his weapon. The man walked up to the human. He turned and looked at her. Sergeant Davis looked at the man. He had light blue eyes, dark brown hair that was slicked back, and he had a high forehead. He glanced at her. She studied him. He had a Detroit SWAT uniform on, and had a gold pin that had the symbol of a Captain.

“Captain Allen,” another officer said to him. He was staring at her. Then, he walked up to her. She was on her hands and knees. Her synthetic skin was deactivated and all he could see was the silver and white chassis body. She was scared of the humans. She had seen the worst of humanity. At this time, she hadn’t seen any good with humans, until now.

He had approached her. There was a look of compassion in his eyes, despite the fact that the rest of his face was stern. He reached down to her, and held out his hand to her. She stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, and he had lifted her to her feet. Their eyes connected and she suddenly knew she could trust this human.

The next time they saw each other was at the police academy, when she was training to become an officer. He had come to the academy to see if he could recruit some androids to become a part of the SWAT team. Then, while he was looking around, he saw her and she saw him. Their eyes met. To Captain Allen, she felt familiar, but to her, she remembered her human hero, who had saved her life that night in the camps. Their eyes met and he remembered her as the android he had saved from the camps that day, as well as from that soldier.

Sergeant Davis watched from her charging station as Captain Allen was at his desk. She had noticed that would stare off at Connor’s desk. She knew about the argument. She knew what it was about. A criminal found out about their relationship. That was personal and private information. How could anyone had figure out…..

Wait a minute, Charlie. Ever since the Revolution, androids and humans when arrested are sent to the same jail cells with each other. What if Charlie had ran his mouth off to the human criminals? It would be possible. Maybe that’s what happened.

With that thought, she removed her synthetic skin on her right hand, and placed it to the scanner that opens her charging station. She stepped out of her charging station.

“Captain Allen,” she called out as she stepped out. Captain Allen looked at her.

“What is it, Sergeant?” he asked. She took a deep breath.

“Have you heard from Connor? I was wondering because he works for the SWAT team now, I haven’t seen him since the warehouse incident. When will he come back?” she asked. She saw Captain Allen closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. Yep, he was upset.

“I don’t know,” he answered. Sergeant Davis watched him. Yep, she would have to intervene.

“What happened?” she asked. He glanced at her.

“What?” he asked. The tone of his voice was telling her that he was sad and angry at the same time.

“What happened with you and Connor?” she asked. Captain Allen stared into her green eyes. He sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I……someone had found out, about us,” he answered.

“What do you mean?” she asked. She had already knew, but she wanted to hear his side of the story first before she went after Connor. These two were meant for each other and she became determined to get them back together. He looked at her.

“When we were upstairs, in the warehouse, James Campbell was there, we think he was the one that shot you,” Captain Allen explained. Sergeant Davis sat down next to him at Connor’s desk. She missed Connor. She wanted him to come back. She wanted everything to being back to normal.

“He found out about us, he mentioned some personal things about Connor’s personal life, as well as my relationship with Connor,” Captain Allen said. He had a sad look on his face. He stood up.

“I became angry and scared at the same time,” he went on. “I was afraid that out superiors would find out, I was afraid of a possible scandal, I was afraid of what would happen to Connor, an android having a personal relationship with a superior officer, that would look real nice.” He said in a tone.

“How do you think he found out? Charlie knew, what if Charlie ran his mouth, what if James and Charlie talked and since they were both arrested by us, you don’t think that it could be a way to use that against you?” Sergeant Davis asked. Captain Allen looked at her and kneeled his chin.

“Yeah, possibly,” he answered. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“I hate this, I hate what I have done, I became more concern about my career, my job, than him, Connor is so….I don’t know, free spirited, he is an android like you, he doesn’t think about things like this.” Captain Allen said.

“We androids are very oppressed by the system Captain, why do you think all the android police officers look at me with admiration and respect. I am probably the first android that was ever a Sergeant in a major city police department, a woman too, we just got our freedom a few years ago, but still there are many, many androids that aren’t as lucky as Connor, Nines, North and me, some of us are still enslaved, some of us haven’t deviated yet. Of course Connor is a free spirit. He like me, was trapped in his original programming. He also was programmed to deviate, so his deviation wasn’t even by his choice.” Sergeant Davis explained. Captain Allen looked at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I knew about Connor being close to Kamski, there is a reason why,” Sergeant Davis answered.

“How?” Captain Allen asked.

“The Connor we know, is a prototype copy of the original Connor,” Sergeant Davis answered. “I interfaced with Connor that day that Nines was hurt, with me being a military grade, I was able to detect some things from androids that they themselves wouldn’t know.” Captain sat up in his chair.

“What do you mean a copy?” he asked.

“The original Connor, was a prototype that Kamski was building privately, he knew that Board of Directors was going to kick him out of Cyberlife, so he started working on his own projects, Connor was one of them. Kamski became concerned about Connor after Connor suffered a terrible breakdown over his break up with Markus. Cyberlife had stolen the original Connor from him somehow, and apparently Kamski was upset. When Connor emotionally broke down, Kamski wanted to help Connor, it was the only thing he had left of the original one,” Sergeant Davis explained. Captain Allen sat back in his chair. There was a lot for him to take in. There is an original Connor somewhere. Connor had been through a lot. He can even remember his death, that night of him falling over the ledge, him sacrificing himself to save Emma. There was this break up with Markus that apparently messed him up somehow. He felt terrible. He didn’t want to put Connor through anymore pain. That day that they had their fight, it was like Connor had went into some kind of machine mode. He sighed. He loved him. He loved him still. He wanted him back. He knew that there will be some issues with him being an android. He sighed. He had worked his whole life to get where he was now, even as a single father. He had the respect of his men, he had the respect of the force, he had a much more decent paycheck. But still, what is all worth for if he would end up sacrificing the love of his life. He had never felt so strongly for anyone except Connor. He leaned over into his chair. He rested his elbows and his knees.

“What am I going to do, Cassie? I don’t want to lose him, I think even Hank hates me now,” Captain Allen replied. Cassie leaned over and patted him on his back.

“There, there,” she said. She rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. Yes, she would play pranks on him, yeah she would tease him, and annoy him on purpose, but they were best friends. They even went on a date together. She loved Captain Allen like a brother and ever since she realized that he was the human that saved her, she swore that she would do anything within her limits to help him.

“We will get Connor back here, and you two need to talk,” she said.

“I think he would like roses, I think they are his favorite,” she said with a wink.

He looked at her. 

"Why roses?" he asked. Sergeant Davis stared at him and felt her processors were going to reboot. 

"Really?" she asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I hope that I didn't bore you guys too much with Sergeant Davis' background story. I wanted to present her past with Captain Allen. Plus, I wanted to show a nice good guy side of Captain Allen. I know that this will sound silly, but I think that deep down, Captain Allen is probably actually nice and has a good heart. Also again, I will say that he and Gavin were characters that had so much more to offer, RK900 as well but for some reason, they were pushed to the side. Thanks David Cage. Anyway, I promise this will end in a happy ending. I don't like how there are stories about these two that show one of them dying or it is a sad ending. Plus, I suck at sad endings and I am a sucker at happy endings. What can I say? 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor misses David. He wanted to see him, talk to him. He would rather be at home, with Hank and Sumo, but right now, he was at a place where he didn't want to be and a place he thought he would never see again, Jericho. Markus was there, and both Markus and Connor are finally face to face and it started a beginning of a final confrontation between the two.

Connor didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be at home. He wanted to be at work. As awkward as it would be, he would rather be at the SWAT office, but not here. He was at Jericho. The last time he was here, he was rushing out of here, after he found Markus in bed with Simon, after he discovered that his so called friends had been talking about him behind his back. He hated this place. He hated the memories here. Okay, maybe not all the memories. There were some that were good. He remembered becoming friends with North. This was the place where he and Markus had bonded, and became lovers. There were places here that reminded him of loving memories. There was a piano that Markus had played for him, there was Markus’ studio, and there was also the huge room in the church.

He stood there, with his hands behind his back. He was called down here because of Markus. Because Markus had apparently became like the “president” of the Android race, there were these meetings of all androids to Jericho. For a long time, he had avoided coming here. He wasn’t ready to come back here. He didn’t want to come back here. He knew that there will be a time where he may have to come back here, for some kind of closure.

This was a real bad time for him to be here. After the fight with David, he hadn’t talked to David, he hadn’t went back to SWAT, he hadn’t been called on for situations. There was nothing. He sighed at that thought. Did David mean what he said? Did Connor make a mistake by walking away? He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go to David’s house but he was afraid that David would turn him away. He stayed away from the SWAT team because he wanted to give David some space. He loved him. He had loved him with all of his heart. He wanted to see him, talk to him, he wanted to see how David felt about him. He understood that David was worried about his job and he was worried about rumors. At first to Connor, he thought it was stupid and he felt hurt because he thought that David cared more about his job more than him, but then again, he knew that David was a highly ranked officer and he himself knew that he and David was risking it because of it. Not to mention, Connor himself has some ranks himself. He was the first Android Police Detective, not to mention the former Deviant Hunter. He has a reputation himself. He was respected by some androids and was hated by others. At least he had North and Chloe, as well as Nines, and also Sergeant Davis. She was his only contact in SWAT. At least he had her. She would tell him how David was going and she would nag at him about talking to David.

After a few minutes, the meeting room in the former church that became the new Jericho was filled with other androids. There were some he recognized. He smiled when he saw Diana, the one android he and David saved from James Campbell. He wondered if her and Amber knew about James’ death. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He saw Traci and Ginger. He waved at them and they waved back. Then, there was North. Connor gasped when she saw that Jenna was with her. Humans are normally not allowed in these meetings unless the android considered them family. Normally, Hank would come with him, but today, Sumo had an appointment with a vet and couldn’t reschedule it. He would’ve asked David but he thought better of it. He also noticed Nines and Sergeant Davis wasn’t here as well. Maybe something was going on where she was needed. He had hoped that David was okay at least. He would try to talk to her later.

But then, he saw……….him. Markus. Markus, the one that was responsible for him deviating and for him experiencing his first heartbreak. He had once made Connor’s heart flutter and feel like he was beautiful and loved, and now, he felt heartbroken, sad, and now annoyed and a little angry at the same time. Markus had walked in, and he was wearing……a blue sweater that Connor bought him once. Also he was wearing a pair of new boots and jeans. He was still beautiful though even though Connor had seen more beauty somewhere else.

Markus was holding hands with Simon, which it was well known now was his lover. Markus held his hand, and waved to everyone as Simon smiled at everyone else. They seemed happy and content.

Markus looked over at the crowd and saw……..him. Connor, his sun and his guardian angel. His heart actually froze when he saw him. He hadn’t seen Connor since that day in the hospital, when the human kissed his hand. As much as it angered him, it was still nice to see Connor again. Wait, was Connor alone? He had hoped that Connor was alone right here and now. When Simon or no one else watching, he could talk to Connor alone. He wanted to talk to Connor alone, ever since the City Hall shooting. He had dreamed of him and Connor getting back together. He regretted hurting Connor and he regretted losing him. It felt like you would only get one chance and the true love of your life and he was feeling like Connor was the one. It scared him when he was starting to realize that. That was one of the reasons why he did what he did with Simon. He thought that the Simon fling would only last for a little while but then that day happened. Why did he decide to do what he did with Simon in that bedroom?

Then, Connor and Markus’s eyes met. They stared at each other. It was like the room disappeared and it was only them. Connor stared at the green and blue eyes of Markus. Markus stared at the brown eyes of the android who he shared the “RK” letters with. Deviant Leader, Deviant Hunter. Wait, where was the human he saw that kissed Connor’s hand. He wanted to talk to him too. He wanted to tell him off and tell him to leave Connor alone. He didn’t like how the human was around Connor. He was afraid that Connor was being used by the human to feed his own desires with and would throw Connor away.

Simon noticed Markus and Connor staring at each other. Why does Connor have to be here? He wasn’t wanted in Jericho, he had made that one sure when he started telling lies about Connor and getting the other androids to hate him. Now, if Richard was here, he would definitely be happy. But he sighed as he scanned the crowd and saw that Richard wasn’t here. Dammit, where was he?

The meeting went on with no mishap. Markus had his speech, people had expressed their concerns about what was going on with Android rights, what was going on in Washington DC, and as well as reuniting with android friends. Connor hardly knew anyone here, except Traci and Ginger. Maybe they can help him leave when they leave.

After the meeting was over, it was time to mingle. Connor doesn’t want to mingle. Connor wants to leave. He was feeling nervous and he wanted to get out before something happens. He sighed. He had the day off. What could he do? Maybe…instead of continuing to brood about David, he would go and talk to David. Did David have the day off? Maybe he could go to Sergeant Davis, and ask her himself. Or he could just text him himself.

That’s it. He was going to leave. He turned around and headed for the exit. He looked to his right and waved at Traci and Ginger, who waved at him back.

Then, he bumped into someone.

“Oh excuse me,” he said politely as he turned to face who he had rammed into. He gasped.

“Hi,” Markus said. Connor became silent. He was surprised. He really wasn’t wanting to talk to him at all. Why now of all times?

“Hi,” he said back.

“I am glad to see you here,” Markus said with a smile on his face.

“Well, it was important, so I had to be here,” Connor replied.

“Where’s Hank?” Markus asked, looking around Connor.

“Sumo had a vet appointment, and Nines couldn’t make it because his partner was in the hospital,” Connor answered.

“Oh, I see,” Markus said.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you, I am sure there are other people who would need to talk to, so I will go,” Connor said. He started to walk past Markus but then, Markus grabbed his arm.

“Don’t leave Connor, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Markus said almost pleading. Connor glanced at Markus’s hand that was holding his arm.

“But really, I have to go,” Connor insisted. He felt nervous and his pump was beating hard. He didn’t want to see Markus or talk to him right now. There was David he had to talk to. Maybe he could make up an excuse, like a case to work on, or some paperwork, or help Hank somehow.

“Connor,” Markus said, squeezing his arm.

“Markus,” Connor said. Then, Markus leaned closer to him.

“I missed you, Connor, I just wanted to see you, I want to know if you are okay,” he said. Connor’s LED turned from blue to yellow.

“Markus…please…not here…not now…” he pleaded. He was shaking. He wanted to get Markus off of him and run away.

“Let’s go somewhere private then?” Markus asked.

“No, I don’t want to go somewhere private,” Connor replied, managing to yank his arm away. He breathed a slight sigh of relief.

“Then, why? How come you don’t want to talk to me, or have anything to do with me now, we were together for about a year,” Markus said.

“And there was a year and a half of heartbreak, loneliness, and there was a whole year and a half of chances that you could’ve called me, texted me, or came over, or something,” Connor said, almost snapping at him. Why was Markus doing this now? Why was he feeling so scared?

Markus was taken back.

“Well, I would’ve, but I knew Hank would kill me if he had a chance, and also after what I saw with you and that human, I didn’t think I could,” Markus snapped back. Now, all the other androids that were around him stopped doing what they were doing, and turned and stared at him. The whole room turned silent. North and Jenna looked at each other and back at Connor. North grew angry. She knew that Markus as trying to pull something. From what she knew from her associates from Jericho, that included Josh, said that Simon and Markus had been fighting and also had been on the verge of breaking up. According to Josh, Markus still had feelings for Connor and had went through some changes ever since he and North had left Jericho.

She and Jenna nodded to each other and walked to them, to rescue Connor and get the hell out of there.

“What are you implying?” Connor asked. Now, he was getting heated. Markus better watch he say about Hank and David.

“That human who you were all over at City Hall, and that same human that was all over you at the hospital, and was kissing you and was treating you like you were his property!” Markus accused.

“Property?! I am not property, Markus! No human treats me like I am property!” Connor said. North and Jenna moved closer. Jenna made an angry huff.

“You are fucking that human, aren’t you?” Markus asked angrily. Connor was taken back. There was no way that Markus would know or was suspecting it. Wait, he wouldn’t do something as tell anyone who would try to ruin David would he? The Markus here and now was different than the sweet and loving and caring Markus he once knew. Who was this guy now? Did Simon had been doing something to Markus that made him like this?

“What business is it of yours of who I am dating or fucking?” Connor asked.

Finally, North and Jenna managed to get to Connor. North grabbed Connor’s left arm and Jenna grabbed his right arm.

“Come on Connor, let’s go, let’s get out here,” Jenna suggested. North loved Connor like a brother. She swore after his breakdown that she would do anything to protect him. Jenna had heard North talk about Connor like he was her brother. She loved Connor too, as a friend and since North cared about him so much, she swore herself she would do anything to help North take care of him, also she became one of his friends too, and she hoped that one day they could be friends.

“Enough Markus,” North warned him. Markus glared at her.

“Yeah okay, get him out of here, get it out of here! Get this machine out of here!” Markus protested. There was a loud and sudden gasp throughout the crowd that was watching him. They never heard of Markus calling an android “a machine.” But on the other hand, it was the Deviant Hunter he was calling a machine, but still.

Connor froze. Being called a machine normally didn’t bother him. But still, Markus, calling him a machine. His brain froze. He couldn’t process anything. A machine. No one hadn’t called him a machine since before he become a deviant. He wanted to run. He wanted to run away.

Markus was shocked. Did he really call Connor a machine?

“Connor…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…” he began to say.

“I have to go,” Connor managed to say as he turned and almost ran away from everyone, including North and Jenna, who went after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Markus? Calling Connor a machine? Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you? Man, you have dug a hole for yourself this time Markus. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to tell you guys that this fiction is also being uploaded on Wattpad. If you want to see it on Wattpad, look up Bluestarbutterfly on wattpad and you will find it. Don't worry, I will continue to upload it here, I am just reaching out to different areas where I can upload not just my fanfics but also my other works as well. It is my dream to become a writer and make enough money to live off of being a writer. 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needed a break from his life. Luckily for him, he has friends, North, Jenna and Sergeant Davis. He hangs out with North and Jenna and gets a surprising ride from Sergeant Davis.

Connor, North, and Jenna stood outside of Jericho. Connor had a broken look on his face. He couldn’t believe it. Markus called him a machine. The worst thing that someone, human or android could call a deviated android, is a machine. For Connor, it hurt worse than any other word anyone could call him. It doesn’t bother him when Gavin calls him “Tin Can,” or “Plastic Prick,” even though it did bothered him when he called North or Sergeant Davis “Plastic Honeys.” To Connor, that seemed kind of sexist. But calling him a machine, he doesn’t think that Gavin could sink so low as what Markus just did. He could still hear Markus yelling for him when he left Jericho.

The threesome walked away from Jericho, quiet and in deep thought.

“Hey, Connor, I want you to meet my bandmates,” Jenna suddenly spoke up out of the blue. Both Connor and North looked at her.

“What?” North asked. Connor looked at both of the women. He arched an eyebrow.

“It would take your mind off of what just happened,” Jenna suggested.

“I can’t believe Markus! I don’t get him anymore! UGH!” North said, kicking a can in frustration. New Jericho was located near where the old ship once sat in the docks. The ship is still in the dock. It is a memorial now, for the humans and the androids that had died that night of the raid. Jenna grabbed her hand.

“Hey now, Love, you had a bad week, let’s not stress yourself out,” Jenna suggested. Connor was quiet. Markus had managed to break his heart again, and now of all times when he and David had a fallout and he was stressed with work. He turned to Jenna.

“Meet your bandmates?” he asked.

“Yeah, it would take your mind off of what just happened,” Jenna suggested. North and Connor looked at each other.

“North said you liked music, so I assumed,” Jenna went on. Connor sighed. He had nothing better to do now.

“Okay,” he agreed.

The trio hailed a taxi, and the drove near the eastside of Detroit. It was somewhat close to where David lived at. Connor remembered the streets, street signs, and other landmarks. He missed David. He really needed to talk to him.

Once they got out of the cab, they walked down a block and went into a nightclub. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and the bar was almost bare. Smooth Lofi music was played throughout the bar. The music reminded Connor of David. He wanted to run and cry. He wanted to see David, or Hank, or someone friendly.

Jenna squealed and North smiled as a couple of human men, as well as a couple of android women. North and Jenna went up to the small group, who was hanging around on stage. Connor watched as the two women hugged the members were group. There was another couple of men, one android and one human, that were hanging around the musical instruments. Connor watched and smiled but he felt out of place. He knew no one here and his emotions was still raging from what happened with Markus and thoughts of David.

“Hey guys, this is Connor, he is my brother,” North said as she walked over to him, gently grabbed his arm and tugged him to the group.

“Hi, my name is Joel, I am the other leader, this is my boyfriend, James, and this is Amy, and Leslie,” the one with a dark brown hair said. The tall blonde man, that had a guitar strapped to him, smiled and shook his hand. The two android women waved at him. The man that was hanging around the instruments a huge red headed man walked over to him and shook his hand.

“Connor, we heard a lot about you,” he said.

“That is J.T., and that is Ethan, on the drugs don’t mind him he is just horribly shy,” Joel explained. He wrapped his arm around Connor.

“Come on, let’s hang out, I am sure we can find some of that blue blood beer around,” he suggested.

“Actually, I was hoping for a glass of dark blue blood wine,” he suggested. North looked at him.

“Whoa, damn Connor, I’m impressed,” she joked.

“David bought me some a while back,” Connor said with a smile. But he sighed. He wanted to see David but he was scared. Would David ever want to see him?

Connor hanged around North and Jenna’s band. He had drank a couple of glasses of the wine and tried the blue blood beer that North and the other androids were drinking. He smiled. He was happy for once ever since that fight with David and he wasn’t so upset about Markus. But he had missed David. He was even brought up with the group.

“Listen, you should go to him, talk to him, or at least call him,” Joel suggested. James nodded. The pretty blonde haired, blue eyed man nodded at him.

“You need to as least find some closure,” he said. Connor sighed. He was surprised. This was pleasant. This was the first time that he had become friends with humans that weren’t cops.

After a few hours of listening to them playing music, as well as for the first time, seeing North playing a guitar. She was a quick learner. It seemed that North had built herself a life after Jericho. Maybe he can too.

After saying goodbye to North and Jenna, Connor left the bar. He was feeling refreshed a little. He saw a taxi drive by on the street. He was debating whether or not to go to David’s. Maybe he should call him before that.

“CONNOR!” Someone cried out. Connor turned to see a female, wearing a black leather catsuit, with motorcycle riding boots, a helmet, and pulled up to him on a motorcycle. Connor stared at them. The motorcycle was shut off and the person removed the helmet.

Sergeant Davis shook her head as she removed her helmet.

“Sergeant Davis?” Connor asked.

“Call me Cassie off duty Connor,” she ordered.

“Okay, Cassie off duty Connor,” he said, half jokingly. She made a face.

“Okay Connor,” she said. “I was hoping that I would find you.”

“Why?” he asked. She patted at the seat behind her.

“Come on, I am taking you to David, right now,” she said. Connor’s eyes widened.

“What? I just can’t…” Connor protested. Then, she grabbed his arm and almost immediately threw him behind her, with him landing behind her.

“We’re going,” she said. She placed her helmet back on, turned on the motorcycle and they took off, with North, Jenna, and the rest of the group watching. North smiled. Her and Cassie had been talking. They both had heard about the fight and they both decided to do something. North and Connor’s friendship has gone a lot deeper than her and Markus’ friendship. They were brother and sister in arms with the police, and they both had shared some much in common.

They drove through Detroit and they ended up on the road that lead to David’s house. Cassie pulled over and turned the motorcycle off. They both climbed off the bike.

“Where did you get this motorcycle?” Connor asked. Cassie took off her helmet.

“I bought it but David helped me pick it out,” she answered.

“I’m impressed,” he said. He was nervous. He wanted to see David but he was scared David would reject him. He still couldn’t understand how one day they were in love and then, just because of one criminal, they were like this. Cassie looked at him.

“You okay, I could sense that you were scared,” she said.

“You interfaced with me?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, and David wants you back,” she answered. Connor was taken back.

“But…his job…his career…” he began to say.

“David is just paranoid,” Cassie said.

“But….” Connor began to say.

“Listen, Connor, I know I give a lot of crap to David, and maybe eventually you, but let me tell you, you are the best thing that had ever happen to him, in a long time, and you need to talk with him, and make up, and have happy man gay sex,” Cassie said. Connor looked on.

“I want him, I miss him,” Connor said. “Especially now.” Cassie stared at him.

“Did something happen?” she asked. Connor nodded and told her about being at Jericho and what Markus did. Cassie’s eyes widened.

“I never go to Jericho, it isn’t my style, plus I didn’t pick Markus as our leader, who made that choice,” Cassie replied.

“Yeah, it was bad, everyone saw our fight, and saw what he said,” Connor said. They sat on the side of the road. Cassie decided to talk to Connor before she drops him off.

“Can I ask you something, Cassie?” Connor asked. She looked at him.

“Sure what?” she asked.

“Did anything ever happened with you and David? I mean how did you guys become friends?” he asked.

“He saved me, at the camps, and then, he found me at the police academy, and after I was assigned the SWAT team, David thought I should be his partner, I wasn’t there at City Hall because there was so much paperwork, I had to cover his ass,” Cassie explained.

“So, you know him well,” Connor stated. He sighed.

“I wish I had something like that with him,” he said, looking at the sky. The sky was turning darker with the setting sun.

“Connor,” Cassie said, placing her hand on his cheek and turning his face to hers.

“What you have with David, is more special, than what I got with him,” she said with an actual genuine smile on her face. She patted his knee.

“Come on, Let’s get you to David,” she said as they both got up and climbed the motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, despite Markus being an ass, Connor has some friends. Anyway, what do you guys think about the whole North having a girlfriend and a rock band? I can totally see North playing a guitar at a concert. Next chappie, I think that there will be some kind of reunion? Can you guess? 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Connor make up. Cassie hangs around. Kiki had fallen in love with Connor. For once, our favorite Deviant Android Detective has a good night. Plus, a little blue blood wine can go a long way.

Connor sighed as he looked at the brown door. Sergeant Davis looked at him.

“He took the day off, he is definitely home that’s for sure,” she said. Connor walked up the steps. He was scared. He was emotionally preparing himself for rejection. After what happened with Markus, he thought he couldn’t bare more pain. He sighed. When David even want to see him?

He turned to face Cassie. Cassie waved him off, as she was trying to get him to hurry up.

Connor sighed and knocked the door. He heard Kiki bark. He heard his voice, quieting her. Then, he opened the door. Steel blue eyes meet chocolate eyes.

“Connor,” he said.

“Hey,” Connor said. He wished that he had brought something like flowers or something.

“Hey,” David greeted. Connor could’ve sworn he saw a half smile forming on his face.

“I was…..going to try….to….call you,” David said in a nervous tone, rubbing the back of his head. Connor blinked.

“Wait, you were?” Connor asked.

“Uh, how about we talk about it inside,” David suggested. He stepped aside.

“Cool idea!” Sergeant Davis said as she walked through the door. David’s eyes followed her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her. Connor looked down.

“She gave me a ride here,” he answered. David looked at him. Connor looked at him.

All three of them were in the living room. David and Connor were on the couch, and Sergeant Davis sat on the floor. Kiki sat next to Connor, and Connor petted her, and she panted happily. David had leftover blue blood wine from that day he and Connor went out. He had poured the androids glasses and he had himself a beer.

“So, how have you been?” Connor asked. David looked at him.

“Good I guess,” he answered. “You?”

“Bullshit,” Sergeant Davis said. Both David and Connor looked at her.

“You have been pacing back and forth in the office, a grumpy, pissy mood, you won’t even go into the pool anymore,” she said. Connor looked at David.

“You haven’t gone into the pool?” he asked. David loved the swimming pool. He was in it every day. David looked at him.

“And from what I heard about North, Tina, and the others, you had been in a depressed mood, and you had been slacking off on paperwork, and you haven’t drawn or anything,” Cassie said to Connor.

“I thought you said you wanted to draw,” David said. Connor looked at him.

“Look, I am sorry if for some reason..what we have between us will put your career in danger,” Connor said bluntly. David was taken back.

“I’m sorry that I got so upset about it, to be honest, I don’t care who knows about us,” David said, “if there is anymore us.” He looked away. He glanced at Kiki, who was enjoying the petting she was getting from Connor. Connor smiled and blushed.

“Do you want to, because I want to,” he replied. David smiled. Connor could’ve sworn that he saw what looked like a tear forming in his eye on David’s face.

“I want,” he said.

“What about Internal Affairs, or the superiors?” Cassie asked, sipping on the wine that was in front of her. Her and Connor enjoyed the same wine, another reason she claimed Connor as her new best friend, next to North. Connor shook his head.

“I don’t understand that stupid rule! Why would they care if two officers are dating? Is it because I am an android or something, or is it because I was originally assigned to homicide, and android crimes?” he asked.

“It is because of our ranking, I am a captain, and you are a detective, Captains outrank detectives,” David answered.

“Why does that matter?” Connor asked.

“It is because of favoritism, they’re afraid that since you are on SWAT, they would think David would favor you more and you will get treated better than the others,” Cassie answered.

“But I don’t think that David would mess up like that, treating me any different than the others, on the field, he barks orders at me like all the others,” Connor said, teasing David with a wink directed at him.

“Hey, I don’t bark orders,” David commented with a cringy look on his face. Kiki barked.

“She does,” Connor teased.

“Sometimes you yell at me,” Cassie said in a high pitched whiny voice, mimicking like she was hurt at that.

“Yeah, well you bug me all the time,” David complained.

“Hey, someone’s gotta keep you on your toes,” Cassie said.

“I can do that too,” Connor said.

“Sucking dick and fucking him doesn’t count,” Cassie commented. David and Connor looked at her.

“Only once did I sucked his..” Connor started to say.

“Connor!” David snapped, smacking his arm. Kiki growled a little bit. David glanced at the white husky.

“Seriously?” he asked. He sighed.

“So, are you two going to be okay?” Cassie asked. David looked at Connor.

“Would you like to stay longer? I can take you home whenever,” David suggested. Connor smiled softly at him. Maybe they could finish what they started the last morning they were together.

“Of course, besides I think Kiki misses me,” Connor said, smiling at the white dog, who had laid her head on his lap. David smiled and patted her head.

“I knew she would get me some cute dudes,” he teased. Cassie tensed.

“Markus called Connor a machine,” Cassie said. Both Connor and David looked at her.

“What?” David asked angrily.

“I went to Jericho, I had to, despite everything, I am still considered a member of Jericho, and I had to go, and Markus was there, and then, after the meeting, while I was trying to leave, Markus came up to me, started to sweet talk me, and when I tried to get him to stop, he got mad at me at the fact that he saw you kiss my hand, and he called me a machine,” Connor explained.

“Right in front of his boyfriend, Simon or somebody?” Cassie went on.

“Jericho? Machine?” David asked.

“Calling a deviant android a machine is the worst thing to do, especially someone like me and Cassie and Nines,” Connor answered.

“He called you a machine?” David asked. He was angry. How dare Markus call him a machine or call him anything? Wasn’t Markus the one that cheated on Connor? First he cheats on Connor and dumps him for some blonde male bimbo android, and then tries to flirt with him at City Hall, and now calls him a machine? How dare he!  
  


“Nines and myself, as well as any deviant android that chooses to go into police departments and military are viewed by other androids as machines, like we are still slaves and not loyal to the cause or to other androids,” Connor explained.

“Not loyal? How are you not loyal? You saved that one named Diana from a deranged gunman, you brought justice to the one that was murdered, and also you risked yourself to save Cassie, as well as Nines, how are you not loyal to other androids?” David asked in anger,” not to mention serving the community as well.” Connor looked at him.

“I am glad you and Hank see me as a loyal android to the cause, I think that Markus just said that to make me feel bad because I have moved on from him,” Connor replied.

“You were the one that woke up the others in the Cyberlife tower and marched into the Downtown Plaza to save Markus and the rest of Jericho?” Cassie asked.

“Yes, that seemed to me a long time ago,” Connor answered.

“You are a hero to our people Connor, you saved the Revolutionary leader as well as show those humans that were killing our kind who we are, if that is not loyal, then I don’t know what is,” Cassie commented. Connor blushed. He was not used to other people besides Hank, Nines, and Sumo, as well as Chloe and North caring about him.

“Thanks,” he said.

“I had always thought that being just you made you a hero, like you choosing to become a detective out of your own free will was enough, not to mention you risked yourself to save others, hell you are my hero, and I don’t say that much,” David said. Now he was the one that was blushing. Connor looked at him. He smiled at him. For the first time in a while, he was feeling a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, this was a happy ending. Even though the fic is far from over. Man, I do write long, long, looooooooooong fics. Sheesh. You would think I wouldn't have a life or something. What am I saying, I really don't have a life. :( 
> 
> *hands out brownies*


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and David make up. Kiki gets petted. Connor and David make up in other ways than just saying "I'm sorry," or "I love you." if you know what I mean. Get the pitcher, get the water, get the sugar because there is so much lemon, we could make some lemonade. MMMmmmm.....lemonade

After a half an hour, Cassie left for the night. She said she had a date with Tina. David said for her and Tina to be careful, just in case someone would want to use their relationship to hurt them in some way. Connor wished her good luck and how much Tina likes her.

After she left, David locked the front door. Connor remained on the couch, with Kiki’s head on his lap as he scratched her behind the ears. David walked over to them and sat down next to Connor.

“So, are we good?” he asked. Connor smiled at him.

“As long as you are no longer paranoid about who knows about us and stuff,” he teased. David sighed.

“I’m sorry about that, I had a lot of adrenaline from what happened, as well as when James said that about us as well as knows your past, it made me crazy,” he explained. Connor shook his head.

“I don’t understand how he knew, because the last person I know that had talked to him, was Gavin and Nines,” Connor explained. He crossed his arms.

“Would Gavin and Nines gossip about us?” David asked.

“I don’t think Nines would, and I doubt that Gavin would go that far, he may not stand me that much, but I don’t think that he would do anything like invade my privacy, plus I think that he respects you in some way,” Connor answered.

“Well, he had worked with me a few times after he was sworn in as a officer, when he was a rookie,” David explained.

“Hmm, I do have one theory,” Connor said.

“What?” David asked.

“Well, I checked out something about James Campbell, he was in the same cell with Charlie, remember him?” Connor replied. David widened his eyes.

“What? Dammit!” David replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course, that little bitch, I regret ever hiring him,” he said.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Connor asked.

“What?” David asked.

“Next time, if you ever hire any assistant, make sure they either used to work for the force, or used to be in the military, I think that would be best,” Connor suggested. David looked at him.

“Maybe,” he said. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Connor, testing to see how Connor would react. Connor smiled and leaned over to him, lying his head on David’s shoulder. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. This was the first time he felt relaxed in a while, ever since their fight in the parking lot. Connor closed his eyes. He placed his hand on David’s chest, his hard muscular chest that he can run his hand over again and again and again. He slowly started to get hard again. No, not this time, only if David wanted to. David leaned over and kissed him on top of his head and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Connor opened his eyes and looked up at David in his steel blue eyes.

“I love you,” Connor said.

“I love you too,” David replied back. “I really don’t want to lose you.” He said. He reached over with his other hand and stroked Connor’s cheek. Connor’s synthetic skin was removed from the contact.

“Whoa, does that happen all the time?” David asked. Connor frowned on the inside. He felt a little annoyed when humans ask questions like that about him and his people.

“Yeah, my programming isn’t used to you yet, eventually it would stop,” he answered.

“That’s kinda cool, actually,” David said with a smile. Connor smiled. Then, he leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. David kissed him back and deepened the kiss. Kiki stared at them in climbed down when Connor adjusted to move closer to him. Connor wrapped his arms around David’s neck and David pressed Connor against him. Then, Connor climbed onto his lap. They stopped kissing and looked at each other in the eyes.

“I missed you,” Connor said.

“I missed you,” David said. He pressed his forehead against Connor’s.

“I never thought I would find love again, so long after my divorce,” David said.

“Me too, after my own heartbreak, I almost gave up myself, until I saw you again at the City Hall,” Connor said.

“She leave me for her drug dealer, she abandoned our daughter, and we were left alone,” David said.

“But now, I feel like I have life again, something I thought I had lost forever and never have back,” he went on, in a shaky voice. Connor sighed and placed his hands on his cheeks. He felt the same way about Markus and he felt himself lost at life. But now, he himself felt alive. Maybe this was him really alive for the first time in his life. He was happy. Maybe now they can move on with their lives.

“Don’t be upset anymore, it is over, you have me now, someone who truly loves you and cares for you,” Connor said. He closed his eyes and started kissing him again. David kissed him back with more passion, and held Connor tighter.

Then, Connor stopped kissing him and got up from his lap. He reached out for David’s hand. David grabbed his hand and Connor pulled him up.

“Remember that morning before we had to go to the warehouse?” Connor asked. David smiled softly at him. Then, he reached down and picked Connor up underneath his thighs and picked him up. Connor wrapped his legs around David’s waist.

“Yeah, I remember it well,” David teased. He carried Connor into the bedroom.

“Be careful, I am very heavy,” Connor warned. He was worried David would blow out his back from carrying Connor.

“Come on, you are not that heavy,” David said as he pushed the door to the bedroom door open with his back and carried Connor to the bed. He gently laid Connor down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Connor passionately. Connor rubbed his back, and felt a heat growing inside of him. He needed this man, now.

David stopped kissing him and smiled at him. He stroked Connor’s cheek. Connor opened his legs David lowered himself onto him.

“I love you,” David said. He was so relieved that he had his Connor back.

“I love you more,” Connor said. He reached underneath David’s T shirt, and stroked the soft, smooth skin. Does David use some kind of lotion or special soap to keep his skin smooth and soft like that?

Then, David sat up. He removed his shirt, and started to undo his jeans. Connor watched as he licked his lips. He started playing with his own zipper and button of his own jeans.

Once David was undressed, and fully naked, he reached down to pull Connor’s T shirt off of him, Connor felt his shirt come off of him and once his pants came undone, he pulled them down.

“You can still left lube right?” David asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Connor answered.

“That is so cool, how are you able to do that?” David asked. Connor turned his eyes away for a second.

“Markus, when we got serious, he strongly suggested I had a few upgrades,” Connor answered. David nodded. No, no more bad feelings from cheating exes from now on. He leaned down and started kissing him again, and started to grind his manhood against Connor’s. Connor groaned as he wrapped his legs around David’s waist. Then, David started kissing and sucking at his neck, leaving a soft blue bruise.

“David…” Connor moaned. He gently rubbed his muscular back again, feeling every muscle, his skin, his every nerve. He wanted to remember what David felt like, taste like, smell like, which was a pleasant mixture of the Irish soap he had seen Hank and other human men use, shampoo, minty aftershave, and a musky yet slightly floral cologne. He gasped as he started to self lube again, hoping that he wouldn’t make a mess. David felt it, and looked at Connor.

“You ready?” he asked. Connor nodded. Then, David slipped his finger inside of him. Connor gasped and his insides tightened.

“You okay?” David asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I don’t feel pain, don’t worry, it just surprised me that’s all,” Connor answered. He started to move his hips David smirked and inserted another finger, scissoring them to stretch him out more. Connor moaned and tightened his grip on him. He breathed deeply and cried out when David hit the bundle of circuits that were built as the bundle of nerves of a prostate. David leaned down and kissed him, pressing his tongue inside of Connor’s mouth. Connor’s processors were going haywire at what was happening to him. He felt like he was going to explode if David doesn’t hurry up and fuck him.

“David…please….” He moaned as David inserted a third finger in him. His other hand was used to wrap his fingers around Connor’s cock, which was starting to leak.

“What? Please what?” David asked with a smirk, watching and getting more turned on by seeing the expression on Connor’s face, his mouth wide open, his face pleading for something, and it was turning blue. Connor’s eyes were filled with lust, desire, as well as love for the man that was hovering above him.

“I want…..I need..you…….ah….ohh….to fuck me…” Connor pleaded.

“Well, of course, all you had to do was say so,” David teased as he removed his fingers from inside of Connor. Connor moaned as David still had his cock in his hand. David lifted himself more, and aligned his hard on cock at Connor’s entrance. He slowly slipped into him and Connor cried out and he felt himself get full. David bottomed out and let go of his cock. Connor placed one of his legs onto David’s shoulder. David pulled out and slowly and softly at first, slammed back in, and started a soft and yet fast pace, with Connor moaning and grasping at the comforter they were laying on. Connor and David’s eyes were locked, with Connor’s mouth wide open, moaning and crying out David’s name and saying over and over again, how much he loved him. Then, David started slamming into Connor, and continued to speed up his thrusts, to where he was literally pounding into Connor, making Connor moan louder and not being able to make words with his cries. The bed rocked with them, as David was giving him his all, both bodies were sweaty, and David’s soft grunts were mixed with Connor’s loud moans.

Connor felt himself was about to come as his insides started to tighten again. His whole body had started to shake from the intensity of their lovemaking.

“I’m…..about….to……oh God….I’m going…….oh God David….” He moaned. David glanced at him.

“Are you going to cum for me, baby?” he asked, as he leaned closer and whispered in his ear, causing Connor to shiver once more.

“I….must…I can’t….hold…oh God David!” Connor cried out, trying to hold on a little longer.

“Then, cum, cum for me baby...I want you to..” David moaned, he himself was about to cum. Connor had tightened his insides.

“DAVID!!” Connor screamed as he shot hot semen onto both of their chests, as well as coat their stomachs with it. David watched in awe at Connor having an orgasm as he shut his eyes tight and leaned his head back and cry out his name. Then, it was David’s turn. He lowered himself a little and his thrusts became erratic, like he had lost control of his entire body. Connor clung to him desperately, as he felt David have his orgasm.

“Yes, fuck…..cum inside of me…” Connor moaned. David cried out as he climaxed and his seed went inside of him, spilling all over inside of him, as well as a little bit had leaked out. He continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm, slowing down until he had collapsed on top of Connor, lying his head on his shoulder. They lay completely still as they were taking deep breaths to calm themselves down after that. Connor opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, sweaty, there was his seed all over them, and he was worn out from what just happened. But he was still happy. He could lay there for the rest of their lives.

Slowly, David sat up. He had grabbed some tissues and he had wiped himself clean and as Connor reached over for the tissues, David stopped him. He shook his head as David had grabbed more tissues and wiped Connor clean. Connor smiled at the gesture.

Once they were cleaned, David laid down next to him on his back, and Connor laid himself next to him, laid his head on David’ chest, and cuddled closer, wrapping his arm around David’s abs. David wrapped his arms around Connor and stared at the ceiling. He leaned down and kissed him on top of his head.

“Well, not to make your head swell or anything, but that was amazing,” Connor commented. David smiled.

“Well, there was a beautiful android there that was a big help,” David commented. Connor laughed at that. It was like the whole world had went away and it was only them and the bedroom.

“I love you,” Connor said, his eyes drooping as if he was about to fall asleep.

“I love you too,” David said, and he watched Connor fall asleep, hoped that he hadn’t broke the guy. He pulled Connor closer to him. He swore right then and there he wouldn’t let anyone or anything take Connor away from him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was......hot or something....I need a cigarette anyone else need a cigarette or something, man I just got all hot and bothered all of sudden, are the rest of you guys are because I am and holy shit! 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David pops a big question onto Connor after a wild and passionate night. Hank is worried about Connor, and the plot thickens with Perkins and the criminals. What is his connection with them?

Connor slowly opened his eyes. He felt a warm body next to him. He felt himself lying on his side, with his cheek against a muscular body. He looked up to see David’s sleeping face. He smiled. David had his arm around him, and held him close. Connor debated whether or not to move away from him to make him breakfast, or to just stay there, with him, cuddling. He looked down and saw the big white ball of fur at their feet. Kiki had slipped in in the middle of the night, and laid down. Connor smiled, and started to think about having a life with this man. He sighed. He had hoped that he could. There aren’t any too many laws about human android marriage. Maybe he could talk to Markus….no. He sighed. Markus called him a machine, a machine of all things. How could he? He thought that he even though they weren’t together anymore, he thought that what they once had, meant something to him. It meant something to Connor.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, and deciding to do something nice for the new love of his life, he stretched his arms over his head and stretched himself. He slowly, while watching, hoping that David wouldn’t wake up, he slipped out of bed, slipped on his boxers and his shirt, and went into the kitchen. Connor looked around the kitchen. It was beautiful. The tile floor was checkered with black and white, and he had granite marble counter tops, with a microwave, a coffee maker, and a toaster. It was clean, and it seemed like to sparkle. David’s house was a lot cleaner than Hank’s. At Hank’s, Connor always had to dust, sweep, mop, was dishes, and everything else. Again, Connor started to think about living with this man, and sharing a life with this man. His heart fluttered at the idea.

After a few minutes, Connor had scrambled eggs, and sausage, and toast made for David. Connor watched as the last drops of coffee had dropped into the coffee maker.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped themselves around him. Connor jumped and relaxed when he realized that it was David. David kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey you, what have you been doing since you weren’t in bed with me?” he asked.

“Sorry, I was just surprising you with breakfast,” Connor answered. David smiled at the spread on the counter. Connor had a plate of scrambled eggs, three sausage links, and there was a saucer of toast.

“Thank you, Connor,” he said. Connor turned around faced him, and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you,” Connor said.

“I love you too, Connor,” David said. He sighed.

“I was wanting to ask you something,” he said. He took a deep breath.

Perkins had stared at Ben Waters, and Ruby Embers, as well as the android named Charlie. Ben Waters was about to have his arraignment hearing. With two homicides, one of them being an android, there was a huge chance that Ben will never see freedom again. James was dead, killed in a police shootout. Captain Fowler, Captain Allen, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed, and their little android group were responsible. Two more people are dead, and there was one thing that Agent Perkins knew about the RK800, and the RK900 models, they were the first detective models from Cyberlife and they were installed with the latest law enforcement intel, military combat, and well as detect abilities and software. The one named “Connor” was trouble. It was the same model that awakened the androids of the warehouse at the Cyberlife tower, and had assisted the one named “Markus.” He had watched Markus for a while. He had figured that from the evidence that he had collected, that Markus and Connor were a romantic couple, despite the fact that when Agent Perkins first met Markus, Markus seemed to have a girlfriend, the red headed one named “North.” Things had changed with the androids.

But now, he had one piece of information that he can use. Captain David Allen had been dating that Connor android. Perkins cannot understand how humans can be romantic with androids. Androids were machines that just looked like human. There was no way they were able to have feelings for the humans, manage the emotional baggage that came with relationships. What kind of relationship does Connor have with the Captain? Perkins had always had respect for the former military turned police officer turned SWAT captain. What is going on these days?

But now, he had a problem. One of his associates was dead, in a police shootout, that Captain Allen was involved in, and now some of his products and a couple of the carriers for the product is dead as well. Now, he had Ben and Ruby. Well, there is that one android named Charlie.

“Well, I have some bad news,” Perkins stated. Both Ruby and Ben looked at him.

“What was it?” Ben asked. Ruby watched on. They were all crammed in the same cell. There was four cots, one for each of the prisoners. Ruby, Ben, and Charlie wore bright orange jumpsuits. Perkins was in the cell with them. Behind him was the barred door, and behind the bars, was a guard.

“James is dead,” Perkins stated. He had his hands behind his back. He had a stone cold look on his face. Many years as a FBI agent made him a emotionless, hard and unfeeling. Deep down, he did cared a little for James, but then again, James was a wife beater. At least, his wife and his kids would move on with their lives. ‘

Ben stood up in his cot. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

“What?” he asked. He and James were best friends. He loved him like a brother. They had been through so much. Now, he was dead.

“He was shot in a police shootout at the warehouse where we keep our product,” Perkins stated. Ben looked at Ruby and Charlie. Ruby glanced at Ben.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby said. Charlie watched on. He never had a friend before so he didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. All he could think about was Captain Allen, and despite the fact that he and Connor had put him in this cell, he was still in love with him. He had thought about him day and night. He would spend his days day dreaming about a life with him, even though that would never happen. Captain Allen probably hated him and now, Connor had taken Captain Allen away from him. He hated Connor. He swore that he would get his revenge.

After David ate the breakfast Connor made for him, and they got dressed, Connor sat in the living room on the couch. Kiki was there, placing her head on his lap again. Connor started to pet her. She must really started to love him seeing how comfortable the dog was. He wondered what David wanted to ask him. His thorium pump beat a little faster.

Suddenly, Connor got a message through his processors from Hank.

“Hey, Connor call me, okay? I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning, we have a case now, and I am getting worried about you, call me now.” Hank texted. Crap, he suddenly went with North and Sergeant Davis without messaging Hank.

“Hank, sorry, I will ask David to drop me off at the office, don’t worry, I am fine.” Connor messaged back.

David walked into the living room.

“Hey,” he said. He went over to Connor and bent down and kissed him.

“Hey, I need to get back to the homicide office, Hank is real worried about me and I have a case to work on with him,” Connor said. He frowned. He rather hang out with David. David nodded.

“Got it,” He said. He took Connor’s hand and pulled him up to his feet. Kiki whimpered.

“I’ll take you back there but I want to ask you something,” he said.

“What is it? It is the second time you said that,” Connor said with a laugh. David rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, I know it’s only because I am so nervous,” He said. Connor tilted his head to the side.

“Hey, I’m sure that it’s nothing to worry about, nothing to be nervous about,” he reassured him. David sighed. He straightened himself up. He cleared his throat.

“Well, it kind of is,” he started to say.

“I was wondering if you would like to move in with me,” he asked. Connor eyes bulged. His jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Had to get this one out. Anyway, more importantly, are you all okay? Are you guys safe and staying home? I am a gas station clerk and I have to work, even though I rather be at home writing, and taking care of my household and protecting my child. I don't know what to think about this Coronavirus thing. All I know that cases are rising, people are dying and other people are losing it, and the grocery stores can barely keep enough on shelves and don't have enough. Take care of each other and protect yourselves in this weird time. I know that you guys have been hearing stuff on the news and on the internet about it, I get it and are probably tired of hearing about it, I guess I just wanted to get this off my chest. Just be safe and wash your hands. 
> 
> Love
> 
> *Hands out hand santizer*


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, David, Connor, Sergeant Davis, and Tina were all hanging out in the Central Station office. Then, Agent Perkins appears, who Connor thinks that it is the prime suspect in their new case.

ConAllen Chapter Broken Soul, Saved Machine Chapter Forty Three:   
Chapter Forty Three: 

Connor kept thinking about what David had asked him. David said that he didn’t have to answer him right away, and told him to think about it. Connor could tell that David was nervous when he asked him. Connor would’ve said yes right away, but decided against it. He thought that David needed some time. He gave David a few days to think it over as well. All Connor knew that he couldn’t lose David and that time apart after their fight made him realize that. He loved David and didn’t want to lose him either. But he also knew that this was a critical part of their relationship. What would happen now? The last time he had lived with a partner, it was great at first, spending all his time with Markus when he wasn’t working. At first it was paradise, but then, the fights and there was that time apart, and then there was that dread that something was happening. And then……that one night…..with Nines…..and that sight of Markus and Simon, naked, together….in their own bed……

“CONNOR!” Hank yelled. Connor was snapped out of his thoughts. He and Hank were at the same warehouse where the shootout happened and where they had found the dead bodies of a human woman and the android. The bodies were gone, and the building was vacant. It was like nothing had happened there. But there were still traces of blood and there had to be more evidence there that had to be collected. Gavin and Nines would be there, but Gavin was still recovering from his injury and Nines was with him. Nines and Gavin had been together a lot lately. Rumors were that Nines was staying with Gavin and they were lovers. Connor hadn’t seen any evidence of it yet, but he did smiled at the thought. If Connor can move on, so can Nines. But Gavin, of all people? Connor never had gave Gavin a second look, but who was he to judge? Connor has David and they were happy together, and so can Nines and Gavin, he supposed.   
“Sorry, Hank,” Connor apologized.   
“What the hell is wrong with you? You have the same dopey spaced out look on your face again, did you make up with David? Is that why he had dropped you off at the office?” Hank asked. He glared at Connor and crossed his arms.   
“And why the fuck did you NOT call me and tell me where you were?” he demanded.   
“I’m sorry Hank, it is just that a lot of stuff happened yesterday and I got so caught up with it, that I spaced it,” Connor answered with a frown. He hated being scolded by Hank.   
“What happened?” Hank asked. Connor sighed.   
“I was at Jericho, I had to be there, there was no choice, and then, after the meeting, I bumped into Markus and we got into an argument and well……he called me a machine,” Connor started.   
“WHAT?! THAT MOTHERFUCKER!” Hank shouted. North, Tina, and Chris, who were assigned to guard the crime scene for Hank and Connor, turned around. North frowned. Tina and Chris looked at each other. Before then, Tina and North were talking about Tina’s date with Cassie, and she herself had the same dopey daydreamy look on her face as well. Looks like Cassie and Tina had a good time as well. North remembered Markus pulling that. She sighed angrily. What the hell did she ever seen in him?   
Hank glared at Connor. But slowly he had cooled down. He loved Connor like he was his son, almost as much as he loved Cole, maybe just as much. Connor had brought happiness in Hank’s life, when his life was at its darkest because of Cole’s death.   
“So, what happened?” he asked.   
“It was also my fault Hank, I saw what happened, and Connor, Jenna, and myself were upset so we thought that we would go somewhere to cool off, so we went to the bar that Jenna works at,” North explained, sticking up for Connor. She swore to herself when her and Connor because bffs that she would protect him, even though he could stand up for him, at least physical.   
“Oh yeah, when are you going to perform with them? I am still waiting for my ticket,” Hank teased her. North winked at him.   
“Soon, Hank,” she teased.   
“Cassie took Connor to Captain Allen’s house,” Tina piped up. Connor looked at her and blushed. Tina teases everybody, even her best friend Gavin. No one is safe from it, not even Connor, Hank, Captain Fowler, and now Captain Allen.   
“Cassie? Who the fuck is Cassie?” Hank asked.   
“Sergeant Davis, Cassie is her first name,” Tina answered. There was a hint of pink on her face.   
“So, she doesn’t just go by Sergeant, that is good, because that would be weird,” Hank said. Tina sighed.   
“She picked me up with her motorcycle, and we….” Tina began to say. Then, she stopped herself. Despite her being an android, Sergeant Davis was a higher ranked officer. It was against protocol. Hank shook his head.   
“Either they need to fall back on that stupid protocol, or ya’ll are risking your badges,” Hank stated.   
“Gavin and Nines are so lucky, they are partners and they are also at the same rank, otherwise they would have to watch themselves as well,” Tina stated. Then, her eyes widened.   
“What?” Hank asked. Connor’s LED started glowing yellow. He knew it, Gavin and Nines were a couple now. That would explain why Nines wasn’t here. Hank sighed and ran his hand down his face.   
“I need to go to Jimmy’s after work,” he groaned. Chris walked up to him.   
“As much as I enjoy listening to all of the gossip, I think that we need to investigate or less Captain Fowler will lose it,” he stated. North glanced at him, and Tina sighed.   
“Fine, time for us to pretend being officers again,” she complained. 

Hank stood by and watched while Connor used his detective skills to survey the area. He remembered everything, what happened that day, the bodies, where they lay, and the blood. He also remembered seeing Sergeant Davis getting shot, and North almost sacrificing her life for Davis. He shuddered at that. He was touched that North would do that to save one of her fellow androids, but he doesn’t see that too often with humans. He often wondered why humanity goes out of its way with destroying itself with war, poverty, drugs and other means when they could do so much more, as well as saving the planet. 

At first, Connor couldn’t understand why he and Hank and the others were called to investigate. It was a takedown that went wrong, but then, there were two dead people. That was the only thing that didn’t make any sense. When they went in, the two women were already dead and they had been there for a while.   
Hank walked up to him.   
“So,” he began to say, “You and David made up?” Connor smiled and nodded. Then, he sighed.   
“This morning, David asked me to move in with him,” he stated. Hank stared at Connor for a minute, with a blank expression on his face.   
“Jesus Christ,” he said. He shook his head.   
“Isn’t that kind of fast and all of the sudden? I mean, immediately after you two get into a fight all because of what one criminal said?” He replied.   
“I know, I know, it surprised me too, and I haven’t had given myself a chance yet to think about it, and he did say that he would give me time to think about it,” Connor answered. Hank sighed.   
“Do you want to?” he asked. Connor didn’t answer him. Truth is, he wanted to. In his heart he wanted to.

Just then, Connor received a message from Nines through his processors.   
“Hey Eight,” Nines stated.   
“Hey, is Gavin alright?” Connor asked. Deep down, Connor did have some concern for Gavin, even though Gavin had made it hard for him to try to get along with him. But if Gavin and Nines are dating now, he must try. 

“Yes, he will get out of the hospital tomorrow, and he would have to stay at home for two weeks, but he is fine,” Nines answered.   
“Good, there’s that at least,” Connor said.   
“But that was not why I contacted you,” Nines said.   
“Okay, what?” Connor asked.   
“I went down to the evidence room to examine the dead android woman that was found at the warehouse, I found something,” Nines answered.   
“Oh okay, what?” Connor asked.   
“I found some fingerprints on her chassis, three sets of human fingerprints, one belonged to the dead woman, one set belonged to Campbell, and the other set were identified as Agent Perkins of the FBI,” Nines stated. Connor frowned. Agent Perkins? Why is Agent Perkins fingerprints all over a dead WR400 model, that was found at a police shootout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, new chapter up and running! I have been updating a lot lately have I? I have no life, honestly. I work, come home, write, take care of the kid, and that's it. Really, sad isn't it? 
> 
> Anyway, I have been seeing things online about people supporting Healthcare workers and Essential Workers. Please support them, they are fighting the Coronavirus and keeping us from running out of food, gas, and other things. 
> 
> *Hands out sanitizier and face masks* 
> 
> *Offers some to the androids* 
> 
> Connor:*looking at me strangely* Why do you think we need a mask, we androids can't catch the virus. 
> 
> *Gavin's coughs in the distance* 
> 
> North: Oh shit! He has the coronavirus! *Sprays Gavin in the face with Lysol* 
> 
> Me: *Hands out cookies*


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank investigates the police shooting in the warehouse. When Connor, Gavin, Hank, Captain Allen and the others went down there to do a drug bust, they had found two dead women, one human and one android. Then, Nines discovers a piece of evidence. What was Agent Perkins' connection with the criminals?

"Hey,” Connor greeted sweetly to David as David had walked into the office. Sergeant Davis was there with him, glancing back and forth at Tina. David smiled.  
“Hey there you are,” he said. He had a smile on his face but made a sideways glance at Hank, who was sitting at his desk, with his arms crossed over his chest, and he had a stern look on his face.  
“Hello Lieutenant Anderson,” he greeted him. Hank nodded.  
“Captain Allen,” he said. Connor felt some tension between the two. He understood why Hank was feeling the way he did. He was concerned for Connor as well as not one hundred percent sure about Connor and David dating.  
Connor was sitting at his desk, going through the notes for the paperwork of the warehouse. He still couldn’t get that one thought out of his head. Why were Agent Perkins’ fingerprints all over a WR400 model. Was Agent Perkins into android sex or something? Connor thought that Perkins hated androids for some reason. Did Agent Perkins kill the android? How involved is he in this? 

Just then, the same person that Connor was thinking about had walked into the precinct. All three of them noticed him.  
“Well, well, well, that fucker Perkins,” Hank muttered. Connor watched as Agent Perkins went into Captain Fowler’s office. David sat at Connor’s desk.  
“What’s he doing here?” David asked.  
“I don’t know, don’t care and I don’t like it,” Hank answered.  
“You don’t like Perkins either?” David asked. Hank looked at him.  
“What’s your problem with him?” he asked.  
“I don’t like how he is towards us cops, and I hate how he is so close to my superiors. Sometimes when I am on the field, with a hostage situation, or a drug bust, rescue mission or whatever, he is there with them, and barks orders at me like I am some kind of fucking rookie. Plus, when I try to communicate with my superiors, he influences them, tries to make my authority look like a joke, undermines it, and then there are times he tries to fake being nice, to me afterwards,” David explained. Connor sighed.  
“He doesn’t like my kind either,” Connor said.  
“Yeah, hates androids too, another reason why I don’t like the prick,” Hank said. Sergeant Davis walked over to Tina’s desk.  
“Hey there,” she said. 

“So, you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? Not that I don’t mind seeing beauty here in this office for once,” Connor replied. Both Hank and David looked at him. Connor cringed. Smooth, Connor, smooth. Hank cleared his throat and David looked away for a second.  
“Uh…well..yes….um….we need to get you back at your training,” David answered. He looked at Connor and blushed. Connor had to admit, he like seeing David innocently blush after that compliment.  
“Training?” he asked.  
“Shooting, my superiors are concerned about your abilities with the rifles that are assigned to SWAT officers,” David explained. He had to admit, that was good.  
“Oh, right,” Connor said. He stood up. He glanced at Sergeant Davis, who was flirting with Tina. Tina was blushing herself and beaming at Sergeant Davis. That had to be the most happiest that Connor had seen Tina. 

Just then, Agent Perkins stepped outside of Captain Fowler’s office. Everyone looked at him. Agent Perkins looked at Connor, David and Hank. He walked over to them.  
“Well, well, I wasn’t expecting to see the most highly respected SWAT captain here in the Central Station,” he stated. Connor glanced at him. He remembered what Nines had told him. His fingerprints were all over the dead android.  
“Agent Perkins,” David greeted him.  
“What business are you doing here?” Agent Perkins asked.  
“What do you want Perkins?” Hank half asked, half growled at him.  
“Lieutenant Anderson,” Perkins muttered at him.  
“Actually, Perkins, I am glad you are here,” Connor stated. Agent Perkins looked at him.  
“What?” he asked, glaring at him. David watched him. He could tolerate a lot from people. But he swore that if Agent Perkins, or anyone else did something to Connor, no matter who it was, he would hurt him, he didn’t care what the cost.  
Connor stood up.  
“Can we talk alone?” he asked David. David nodded.  
“Why?” Agent Perkins asked.  
“Because he is training me alongside Sergeant Davis, and I needed to ask him something, alone,” Connor stated.  
“Right Connor,” Hank muttered. The last thing this case needed was a FBI agent getting involved. But then again, after what Connor told him about what Nines discovered. Why were his fingerprints all over the dead android?  
Connor thought about asking Agent Perkins about the fingerprints for a second. Should he just come out and ask, or try to be casual about it? But then, he decided against it. If what Nines said is true, and he is never wrong, then if Connor would ask Perkins about it, he would try and cover something up.David and Hank studied him.  
Connor had always had an uncomfortable feeling about Perkins ever since he first met him. He was there that night at the raid of the Jericho ship. Plus, Perkins had always downtalk the DPD. Connor was proud of being a cop, and hearing someone talk bad about the police department bothered him. 

“We were about to go, weren’t we?” he asked David. David stared at him. What was going on with Connor?  
“Uh yes,” he said. He stood up.  
“Sergeant, let’s go,” he ordered. Both Connor and David glanced over and saw Sergeant Davis hanging over Tina’s desk, flirting with her. Both of them walked over to the desk.  
“So, how about you and me, grab a couple of bottles of wine, lay a blanket out…” Sergeant Davis went on. Tina giggled. Sergeant Davis had removed Tina’s hat and started to twirl some strands of Tina’s hair. Then, Tina went silent as she saw Captain Allen walk up to him.  
“Captain,” she said. Sergeant Davis turned around and glared at him.  
“Hey Captain, do you mind? I was talking to my love interest over here,” Sergeant Davis said. Tina gasped and Connor froze. Sometimes Cassie can really overdo it.  
“Now,” David said, more firmly.  
“You better do what he says,” Tina said to Cassie.  
“Okay, okay,” Sergeant Davis complained. She stood up.  
“Text me,” Tina chimed.  
“Always,” Sergeant Davis answered her with a wink. Agent Perkins walked up to the group.  
“I wouldn’t put up with that kind of tone from an android,” he stated. He placed his hands behind his back. Sergeant Davis looked at him.  
“I’m a sergeant with the SWAT Team, me and Captain Allen are almost in the same ranks,” she told him. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her badge. She showed it to him. Perkins arched an eyebrow.  
“An android sergeant, within SWAT,” he stated. He glanced at David.  
“What is our world coming to, we might as well just hand over ourselves to them,” Perkins said. Connor remained expressionless. He had gotten used to humans saying terrible things about androids. But David on the other hand, looked like he was filling up with rage. Then, he cleared his throat.  
“Well, as much as it bothers you that androids are slowly making their way into our police ranks, as well as within our military, I personally would rather have them there, then, some humans I know,” David said, stretching the words some humans. Perkins frowned at him.  
“You’re an android ally?” he asked.  
“Maybe I am, maybe I decided to open my mind to them, learn from them, get to know at least a few of them, see the world in their eyes, for once, I never had a problem with them to start with, I just have a problem with humans that think very little of them,” David answered. Hank smiled, Tina’s jaw dropped. Sergeant Davis and Connor looked at each other. Connor smiled at him. David glanced at him. Then, he gently reached over and grabbed Connor on the shoulder.  
“Come on, you have some training to do,” he said. He looked at Hank.  
“Sorry, I promise, once his training is done, these constant interruptions will stop,” he told Hank and he and Sergeant Davis walked away, with Sergeant Davis winking at Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another plot twist, this story is full of them aren't they? Making things interesting don't they? Anyway, thought I would update this since a lot of people love this story and would probably appreciate it, plus with the coronavirus out there, I thought that I would do my part and give you guys something to read while it seems that the whole world is shutting down and everyone has to stay home so they don't get it. Enjoy! 
> 
> *Hands out brownies and hand sanitizer*


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor answers a BIG question for David, and makes a huge decision, as well as we get a look into Nines and Gavin's relationship. Sorry for the long not so exciting chapters, my brain broke.

“Wait, so his fingerprints were all over the dead female android?” David asked and he and Connor went inside the shooting range. David would be monitoring Connor as Connor would fire bullets into targets. Connor nodded. They ended up in what was called the “Foxhole.” It was the room where Connor, wearing headgear, holding a pistol, and fire it into the paper targets. Connor had his own gun so David didn’t have to provide for one.

“Yes, they were everywhere, including……some areas that are not normally seen,” Connor said while he was cringing. David arched an eyebrow.

“You know, I don’t know much about his past, or anything about Agent Perkins, all I know that he is a self righteous prick,” he said. Connor slipped on his goggles.

“Are these really necessity? I am an advanced combat detective android, built with warfare like combat, and top notch police procedures, and detective skills,” Connor said. David handed him the headphones.

“As much as all of that turns me on, you have to, my superiors would freak if I let a newly assigned SWAT team member in here without protective gear,” he complained. Connor smirked at him as he slipped the headphones over his ears.

“All of my advances turn you on, huh?” he asked. David rolled his eyes but had a half smile on his face.

“Yeah, okay, face the target,” he commanded as he pointed to the paper target.

“Ohh, I like it when you give orders,” Connor teased. 

Nines went to Gavin’s apartment. He had gotten close to the hot headed detective. He never thought he would because Gavin had said over and over again that he had hated androids. Plus, he had called him “Tin Can,” and “Plastic.” But over time, they had gotten closer. Nines couldn’t get what happened in Gavin’s hospital room before he was released.

In the Hospital Room:

Nines sat down at the edge of the bed. Gavin barely wearing a gown and he was covered up from chest to toe in a blanket. He was propped up in a halfway sitting position.

“You doing much better, Detective,” Nines said. He smiled softly at him. He had feelings for him ever since Nines himself was in the hospital weeks back from being thrown from the window. Gavin had stayed with him ever since he was admitted. Then, his attitude towards him had changed. He was a little more nicer, a little bit more sweeter to him. Nines had developed a crush on Gavin for a while and couldn’t understand why. But now, all he wanted was a chance, maybe a date, maybe a night at Gavin’s apartment, some time with him that didn’t involve work or the office. The one time they got to hang out was at the highest point of Detroit, where you could see the entire skyline of Detroit.

“Yeah, yeah, did Connor’s boyfriend the great Captain Allen shoot the suspect?” Gavin asked. Nines nodded.

“He had to, there was no other choice, he had shot you, shot Sergeant Davis, and was putting anyone in danger,” He explained.

“What did he say to get the Captain all pissed off?” Gavin asked. Before he was shot, he noticed the Captain’s demeanor had changed. Campbell had talked about Connor, like he knew Connor. Nines sighed.

“He brought up some personal stuff about Connor, real personal issues, like Connor’s past relationship with Markus, and apparently he knew about Connor and Captain Allen’s relationship,” Nines answered. Gavin sat up a little. His shoulder was heavily bandaged. He groaned.

“You shouldn’t move it, Detective,” Nines said. Gavin stared at him. Nines noticed Gavin hadn’t had an angry or scowling look on his face. He had a calm and a longing look on his face.

“Hey, call me Gavin from now on,” he said. Nines looked at him.

“Gavin,” he said. Nines looked into his eyes. Gavin stared back. Nines felt it. There was a spark that thrived in him he thought that would never come back after Simon. He remembered the spark. He remembered how good it felt to care for someone, to love someone, even though sometimes there was pain. He thought that he was a failure at relationships and romance. But now, wait, was he really thinking about Gavin in that kind of way?

“Do you want me to refer to Gavin only when we are not at work?” he asked.

“No, all the time,” Gavin answered. He reached over and placed his hand on Nines’ cheek. Nines’ eyes never left Gavin’s eyes.

“You know, I have…..been…..thinking about a lot of thinks since I have been stuck here in this damn hospital,” Gavin said.

“I can tell,” Nines said.

Then, Gavin pulled him close to him and smashed his lips against Nines. Nines closed his eyes but he froze. He had developed feelings for Gavin but he was starting to think it was a flaw in his program, even though he was a deviant. Gavin moved his lips, begging him to kiss him back.

Nines’ heart fluttered as he opened his mouth and Gavin’s tongue darted inside. Gavin moaned.

Now, Nines is looking around Gavin’s living room in the tiny studio apartment that he lived. The apartment was located near downtown Detroit where Gavin and Nines worked, and it was in an older building, built a long time ago when Detroit was in its infant days. Nines was looking at the small collection of family photos on the mantle. There were photos of Gavin with his mother, there was another one with Gavin as a child, with two other children, one boy one girl. There was another one where Gavin was a teen, standing next to what looked like a younger Officer Tina Chen. Nines smiled at that. Tina and Gavin had been friends since high school, apparently. It would explain the closeness they had, history between the two. Gavin didn’t like to talk about his past, except his mother, and his friendship with Tina.

But then, Nines noticed another photo in a simple black photo frame. It was sitting in the back barely being able to see it. Nines picked it up. He stared at it. His processors started to hum. He had started to analyze it.

It was a photo of a younger Gavin possible aged eighteen years old. But he wasn’t alone. He had his arm around another man. He recognized the other man. He was twenty one years old. He had on thick glasses, his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a thick beard. He analyzed and IDed the man. It was none other than Elijah Kamski, the inventor or androids, the founder of Cyberlife, the androids’ God, his creator.

How does Gavin know him?

Just then, Gavin had stepped out of his shower. Nines turned around and smiled at his possible new lover. Nines loving the human who has to be the most emotionally dense human on the planet. But under the scar on the bridge of his nose, those tired and yet determined eyes, and the hard frame, there was a soft heart, and some intelligence with a bad attitude. There is an perfect mix with all of it.

Gavin went walked into the bedroom. After a few minutes, he came out, with baggy blue jeans on, and a red T shirt, and some socks. Nines stared at him for a minute. Gavin noticed.

“What? Tin Can?” he asked. Nines blinked.

“Oh sorry, my processors, you know,” Nines answered with a smirk on his face.

“Or, would you like me to say that just seeing you took my breath away,” he added. Gavin smirked at him.

“Wow, sooo romantic,” he said. He went into the kitchen. Nines followed him. Gavin originally asked Nines to come over and help him analyze the case they were on. An android was found dead in a dumpster. The male AK400 looked like he was beaten to death and was thrown into the trash. Hank and Connor could only handle so many cases, especially since Connor is also working for the SWAT team as well. But that kiss in the hospital….

Nothing much happened since then, they stopped insulting each other, and stopping arguing with each other. Tina, Hank, Captain Fowler, and Officer Miller, as well as North, noticed that there was a change in Gavin’s attitude. He had even sometimes been nice to North. Connor, on the other hand at least he was respectful. 

Nines watched as Gavin grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“I thought that we were working on the case tonight, Detective,” Nines replied.

“We are, I figured that since I was home, and wasn’t planning on going anywhere, I figured I would drink, you know,” Gavin said. He rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, they were on the couch in the living room. Gavin’s cat, an orange tabby named Sunny, was curled up on the couch, asleep. Gavin was looking over Nines’ shoulder as Nines had Gavin’s laptop on his lap. Nines was typing on the keyboard so quick, Gavin could barely see his fingers as they moved.

“Geez, slow down, Plastic, I can barely keep up with you,” Gavin said as he grabbed Nines’ arm. Nines stopped typing and turned to look at Gavin. Their eyes met. There it was, that spark again. Was Nines starting to fall in love again, this time a human? Could they make it work? Connor and Captain Allen had made it work for them so far, could Nines and Gavin? Gavin coughed nervously and pulled himself away from him. He rubbed the back of his head.

“I wanted to thank you, though,” Gavin said.

“For what?” Nines asked.

“For taking care of me and shit, even though I made it kinda hard for you,” Gavin answered. Nines smiled a little.

“We are partners, we are supposed to look out for one another, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, though I had never thought in a million years I would partner up with an android, shit, what is this world coming to?” Gavin replied. Gavin sighed. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. As he was pulling one out of the pack, and placed it to his lips, Nines replied,

“You really shouldn’t smoke, Detective, it would ruin your lungs.” As Gavin exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

“I know, I know,” he complained. Nines leaned closer to him.

“I just want you to live longer, that’s all,” he said. Gavin looked at him. He placed the cigarette in the ashtray. He was nervous. This was the first time he had felt this way in a long time since his last relationship. After his boyfriend had cheated on him and left him for another man, he was devastated. He had stayed in bed a lot and even drank more and smoked more than not. It took everything Tina had to snap him out of his depression and get him back to work. Gavin swore no more, no more relationships, no more cheating boyfriends, no more risking getting emotionally wounded like that ever again. But now, this android………

“Um….so…” Gavin said.

“I want you around a lot longer because being around you gave me a new purpose in my life,” Nines said. He placed his hand gently on Gavin’s chin.

“What?” Gavin asked. He remembered Nines had a no good cheating boyfriend too. At least he knew what it’s like. Then, Nines and Gavin leaned close and held each other close as they kissed. For Nines, it was strange, but at the same time, it felt right.

Connor and David walked out of the shooting range. They were silent for the most part. All Connor did was practiced his shooting, showing David all his knowledge about guns, and about combat too. David was complexed. How could this killing machine be this lethal and yet so innocent and beautiful at the same time?

“I have been thinking,” Connor said as they walked towards David’s sports car.

“About what?” David asked.

“You asked me to move in with you,” Connor said. David looked at him.

“Um, yeah I did, didn’t I?” David said.

“Well, I thought about it,” Connor replied.

“And?” David replied. Connor blushed. He was really jumping the gun as Hank would put it. Even though he had a nice home with Hank, and Sumo, as well as Nines, and North sometimes when she came over, Connor felt that the time was right for him to move on. Hank was there when he needed him the most and Connor knew deep down in his heart that Hank would always be there for him. Hank loved him as a son, even though he knew that Hank would be sad to see him go again. But he would understand that Connor would have to move on from Markus. Plus he loved David. He felt right at home in that house anyway, with David, as well as Kiki, who is all over him, just like Sumo. What is it with Connor and dogs?

Connor smiled.

“I want to move in with you,” he answered. David turned to him.

“You want to, are you serious?” he asked. Connor nodded.

“Yes, I want to move in with you, as soon as possible,” he said. He smiled again. Okay, Connor, get ready to jump into another one. Then, David wrapped his arms around him, picked him up, and spun him around. Connor giggled.

“DAVID! Put me down!” he cried out giggling. David placed him back down on his feet and hugged him.

“You won’t regret this, Connor, I promise,” he said.

“I love you,” Connor said. Then, David pecked him on the lips.

“I love you more, you crazy android,” he whispered.

Not too far off, someone was watching them, someone that knew of David’s father’s death, also had bad intentions for the human and the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter done and gone. I feel like I am dragging this on and on and on. I have depression and even though it is manageable, sometimes I get into this emotional flunks to where I just can't get motivated to do anything. That also messes up my writing, and causes me to have writer's block as well. I just can't come up on how to get the story moving. I got the basic idea, just how to do it, is what it is. 
> 
> Oh well.....sorry for rambling about my mental health, just felt like if I expressed how I feel, I will be fine. 
> 
> *Hands out sanitizer*


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank help Connor pack up and move to David's house. Connor has a heart to heart with Hank and also the rest of Connor's family came to help. Then, another visitor shows up. It wasn't who Connor wanted to see. It was someone from Connor's past that Connor never wanted to see again.

Connor and David took a day off to help get Connor moved into David’s house. He didn’t have much, just a couple of boxes of clothes, photos of him with Hank, Sumo, North, Nines, and a photo album. The photo album had photos of him and Markus together, as well as his time in Jericho. Connor sat down in his bedroom for a few minutes looking through the album, remembering things he had tried to push down over a year and a half. He sighed. It was a different time then, and he is a different person. Markus was a different person, Nines was and Simon was too. He sighed as he closed it. Hank was watching him as he walked into Connor’s bedroom.

“So, when is David supposed to be here to pick you up?” he asked as he sat down next to Connor. Connor jumped a little.

“He will be here in a half an hour,” he answered. Hank looked at Connor’s lap as Connor had the photo album in his lap.

“I remember you laying on this bed, crying over that photo album,” Hank said. Connor nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I had held onto it,” he agreed.

“You should hold onto it,” Hank said. Connor looked at him.

“What? Why?” he asked.

“Because it would be a reminder of what was, and the fact that you have survived your first heartache, plus, it would be something to look back on, while you are happy with David, you could sit back and think, ‘wow, what did I ever see in Markus,’” Hank explained. Connor giggled. They stared at each other for a minute.

“You know, this is your home too, Connor, just because you are moving into another place with another person, doesn’t mean it’s your only home,” Hank said. “You can always come home when things don’t work out.”

“I know Hank, thank you so much for everything, I cannot express how much I appreciate it,” Connor said. He started to think back on his and Hank’s relationship, from partners that started out rough, to now still partners and father son relationship. It was like Hank almost started to love Connor as a son immediately after the Revolution.

Just then, Sumo walked into the room. He stared up at Connor. It was like he knew what was going on. He whined a little. Connor patted him on the head.

“Sorry Sumo, please don’t get jealous over Kiki, you are my number one dog,” he said as he petted the Saint Bernard.

“Oh, no wonder you are so willing to move in with David, you and fucking dogs, I swear,” Hank said. Connor smirked.

“I told you I like dogs,” he said. Hank shook his head.

“Honestly kid, I hope everything does work out with you and David, and I hope that you two will live happy and comfortable lives, and if David ever hurt you like Markus did, I will kill him,” he went on. He sighed.

“I know that you’d realize this already but I see you as a son, you know that, you, Nines, North, all of you as my children, and I will always be here for you and with you, until I die and reunited with Cole again,” Hank said in a shaky voice. Connor placed his hand on top of Hank’s.

“I wish I could’ve met him, you know? I feel like we could’ve gotten along,” Connor said with a sigh.

“You reminded me of Cole, you seemed to be him, a grown up version of him, that was why I disliked you at first, the son that didn’t get the chance to grow up, all because of a stupid man and handful of that fucking powder. But now, after getting to know you better, and seeing the life behind those plastic eyes, and seeing what kind of heart you have, you have got the biggest heart than any human I have ever seen, and it made me want to protect you, keep you all to myself, but that was selfish, you need to experience life, love, lost, because it can change you, it can ever grow you into a better person, or destroy you, either way, I guess I am trying to say I love you son.” Hank went on. Connor was touched. He felt like he wanted to cry. No matter what happened with him and David, no matter what will happen in the near future, Hank would be number one for him, next to Sumo. And maybe David now. Connor pulled him closer and hugged him.

“I know, Hank, I know,” Connor said softly. Sumo nuzzled his head between the two.

“Thanks Dad,” he said. Suddenly Nines and North, as well as Jenna and Gavin walked in. Jenna had her little girl Eva with her.

“Are we interrupting something, Hank and Connor?” Nines asked. Hank and Connor pull themselves away from each other.

“Oh Lord, is this some weird Anderson family cult thing I just walked into?” Gavin groaned. Nines gently smacked him on the stomach.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Connor asked.

“Word of mouth says that you are moving in with your hot Captain, so we decided to come over and help,” North said. Sumo walked over and sniffed the little girl.

“Momma! Doggie!” the small blonde little girl said as she reached up and patted Sumo.

“We can’t take him home, I think Abby and Rocky wouldn’t like it,” Jenna said. Hank saw the little girl.

“So, whose the little squirt?” he asked.

“Eva, my little girl,” Jenna answered. Nines looked down at her. Nines looked up at her.

“I believe Miss Brown this is the first time you brought your daughter with you to Hank’s house,” he commented. Jenna bent down on one knee so she could see her daughter face to face.

“Now, sweetie, mind your manners, okay?” she said. Hank smiled. He remembered the days when Cole was younger and he had to parent him like that.

The rest of the group had decided to help Hank and Connor pack up the rest of Connor’s stuff. The group was in the living room relaxing in the living room with Sumo when there was a knock on the door. Connor got up and opened the door. At first he was expecting David, showing up in this sports car, and or maybe Sergeant Davis. But it wasn’t who was at the door. Connor’s face turned from happiness to sudden disappointment and a little bit of fear.

“Hey,” Markus said. Connor just stared at him. Concerned, North got up and went to the door.

“Connor what is it? Who is at the door?” North asked as she walked up to him. Then, she immediately frowned.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Connor took a deep breath.

“Hey Markus,” he said. Of all times for him to show up suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, don't you hate it when you are getting ready to move on with your own life with a new love of your life and all of the sudden, your old boyfriend who cheated on you with your brother's boyfriend and suddenly pops up. Dammit Markus? 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the late update. I feel like I probably had said that I would update and I feel like I haven't. Sorry, depression. It is weird, like for a while, I would be fine and motivated, but then, all of the sudden, depression symptoms kick in. It gradually comes in and the next thing I know, I am in this funk and it takes me a while to get over it. 
> 
> Please take care of your mental health during this time where we are forced to stay inside. 
> 
> Sorry to seemed so down, anyway, enjoy!
> 
> *Hands out hand sanitizer* 
> 
> *hands out blue blood cookies*


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor packs and gets ready to move on with his life by moving in with David at David's house. But as he was waiting for David to come pick him up, an unexpected visitor shows up at Hank's house. Nines finally gets the confrontation he desperately needs so he can move on with Gavin and everyone is pissed off at Markus.

Connor let Markus in. Whatever Markus wanted, he better make it quick. David would be here any minute.

Markus looked around the living room. There were boxes that had ‘Connor’s stuff’ on them.

“Are you moving Connor?” he asked. Connor crossed his arms.

“Yes, I am moving in with David, my boyfriend,” he answered. Nines stood next to North. He was full of rage and anger towards Markus. He destroyed his heart and whatever he and Simon had. Even though he was moving on with Gavin, he was still full of anger. North noticed it. She studied him for a minute. She knew about what happened. She knew if Nines was upset, he had every right to be.

“You alright?” she asked him through interfacing.

“I am alright, North,” he answered through interfacing. North stared at his LED. It was rapidly changing colors, from blue to yellow, and yellow to red, and back and forth from yellow and red.

“Your LED says otherwise,” she commented through the connection.

Markus was taken back by Connor’s answer. Boyfriend, the man that he saw kissing his hand.

“David, have I met him?” he asked. His heart broke into a million pieces. Connor was moving on, without him. He should’ve never had hooked up with Simon. He should’ve stopped himself. He should’ve worked harder on his relationship with Connor.

“You have, I think, a couple of times,” Connor answered. He stared at him. He studied him. Markus seemed a little different. He didn’t have his glow anymore. There was something wrong. It was like he didn’t have his spark anymore.

“Why are you here?” Connor asked. Just then, there was another knock on the door. Hank grumbled as he went to the door to answer it.

“Hey Lieutenant, no time no see,” David said. Sergeant Davis and Tina stood next to him. Hank sighed.

“Well, at least you’re someone I like,” Hank said as he stepped aside to let him in. David arched an eyebrow.

“Hank, what do you mean?” David asked as he stepped into the crowded living room. Then, he stared at Markus. What was he doing here? Was he going to try to start trouble? Was he going to try to do something to get Connor back? If that is the case, David will fight to the death for Connor. Connor turned to David and smiled at David. Thank God David was here at least.

He immediately went to David and hugged him.

“Hey you,” he whispered.

“Hey, what’s going on?” David asked. David’s eyes never left Markus. He studied the heterochromia of Markus’ eyes, his build, and the T shirt and the skinny jeans with black sneakers with white bottoms. Hank huffed.

“We have an unexpected visitor,” he said. Nines sighed deeply. Connor pulled away from David.

“I can see that,” David replied. He looked down at the boxes.

“So, are we ready to go?” he asked. Connor half smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we can leave as soon as I figure out why Markus is here,” Connor answered as he turned to face Markus.

“I came to apologize for what happened the last time we saw each other, Connor, I called you something I didn’t mean to say, and I didn’t want any more bad blood between us,” Markus explained. Connor sighed.

“Okay then,” he agreed.

“You called him a machine, Markus, that is the worst thing to call an android, especially for Connor,” North implied.

“Hey Sergeant, are you here to help?” Connor asked. Tina noticed how uncomfortable Connor looked.

“Well, yeah, we’re friends outside of work, aren’t we?” Sergeant David replied. Connor smiled.

“Of course,” Connor said. Markus turned to face North.

“I know, North,” he said. She frowned at him. She eyed him up and down. He seemed so different now than he was when she first met him. He seemed so strong, sensitive, and caring. Even when he left her for Connor, he seemed to be that way still. It was like hooking up with Simon had done something to him.

“Connor saved us, Markus. He saved us that night in the Plaza, he and become a great associate of Jericho, not to mention, he was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to you, I think that he deserves better,” North explained. Jenna grabbed her hand. She knew when North gets upset it would probably not end well.

“I know North,” Markus said. David stepped away from Connor.

“So apologize,” he demanded in a soft voice. Markus turned to him.

“Excuse me?” he asked. David stepped closer.

“You insulted Connor, called him a machine, and caused him a lot of emotional pain and stress, I think you owe him an apology, right here, right now, in front of his father, his brother, and his friends,” David suggested. Everyone turned to Markus.

“I’m impressed with him,” Jenna whispered to North.

“And you owe me an apology as well,” Nines spoke up. Markus turned to him. Oh great, he forgot. Connor was close to Nines, Simon’s old boyfriend.

“Nines,” Markus said.

“Markus,” Nines repeated. He stepped closer.

“You owe me, Markus, you owe me big time for what you did to me, and Connor,” he said. Everyone turned to him and watched as he got so close to Markus that if they did breathe, they would be breathing in each other’s air.

“You…..destroyed two happy relationships, mine with Simon, and yours with Connor, how could you do that? How could you just sleep with Simon behind my back like that, you had no right to do that! No right at all you slut!” Nines cried out. Connor watched as Markus glared up at Nines who was taller than him.

“I…….Simon…..he wasn’t happy….with you…” he started to say.

“Plus you hurt Connor when you did that!” Nines cried out again.

“Easy Nines, calm down,” Hank said.

“Nines,” Connor said. David placed his hand on Connor’s back to comfort him.

“Simon wasn’t yours to do that! How could do that? Answer me!” Nines demanded. There were tears forming in his eyes. Even though he had developed feeling for Gavin, there was still the issue with Simon. Simon was his first love, and he had loved him dearly. Granted, Nines was just deviated and had no idea how to deal with his emotions, he still loved him.

“You wouldn’t sleep with him, Nines, he wanted passion, sex, you didn’t give it to him, Nines, he is a PL600 android, they were built to be partners for androids and humans, he needed more from you, I am sorry but you’re weren’t the one for him, Nines,” Markus said, despite the shaky voice. North looked at him.

“So, what about me? What about Connor?” she demanded. She had held her tongue ever since he and her broke up. If Nines was brave enough to confront Markus so would she.

“North..” Markus said when he turned to her.

“I told you Markus, I told you about my past, I told you about the trauma I had suffered at the hands of those nasty bastards, I told you I was emotionally unstable, and also I was becoming friends with Connor, and you risked that when you went off with him, what? You couldn’t handle emotionally unstable androids or something, some leader we have, someone who can’t handle his own shit right,” she sneered. She looked at Jenna, who had slipped her arm around her.

“I just wonder when it will be Simon’s turn next,” she said.

“You owe a lot of people an apology, Markus, not just me, for calling me a machine, but what you did to North, Nines, me, my friendship with North, what friendship I could’ve had with Simon, not to mention, what you did to Nines, and this isn’t issues that can’t go away, and we are marked for life because of what you did,” Connor said.

“Connor….I….” Markus said. He felt like he was going to cry. Every time that he thought of Connor, he felt that same burning sensation of his heartbeat. He had fallen in love with Connor and he got scared because just like other androids who had deviated and struggled with their emotions, he was too. But he had made the mistake of instead of talking about his feelings with Connor, he went and sought after Simon, and just like he did with Connor when he was with North, he persuaded him. He took a deep breath.

“What about you?” Markus asked. Connor turned to David who had looked at him.

“I have moved on Markus, I had a year and a half to grieve,” he answered. He reached down and grabbed David’s hand.

“Someone came to me, and helped me get over you, I appreciate you apologizing for what happened recently in Jericho, and I had forgiven you Markus, but I had moved on, you should do, you have Simon now, and you should let me move on too,” Connor said. Nines took a deep breath.

“Just make sure Simon doesn’t come around and try to start trouble for Nines, he is moving on too,” Connor ordered. Just then, there was another knock on the door.

“Goddamn it! Is half of Detroit coming to my house now?!” Hank complained. David turned around and opened the door for Hank.   
  


There was Gavin, with a confused look on his face.

“Captain Allen, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at your home, waiting for Connor to move there today?” he asked.

“I decided to come and help,” he answered as he stepped aside and let Gavin in. Gavin stopped when he saw Nines that looked like he was having a mental breakdown right in front of him. Then, he saw Markus standing there and he could sense the tension in the air. He also noticed Tina there next to Sergeant Davis.

“Tina, what the hell is going on here? What’s Plastic Tin Can Robo Jesus doing here?” he asked. Tina shrugged.

“Not sure Gavin,” she answered. Then, Gavin turned to Nines and went to him.

  
“Are you alright? What did he do?” he asked. Nines turned to him.

“I think Markus you need to leave, because one you are in a room full of cops, and second, you are in a lot of trouble with pissed off androids, one of them is a fiery WR400 that would whoop your ass so quick, a RK800 that is obliviously more manly than you and Nines that will kill you with his bare hands, out.” Hank demanded.

“You want me and Cassie chase him out?” David offered. Markus glared at him. He turned and looked at Connor one more time, the only android that meant something to him and turned and walked out the door. Cassie turned to him.

“You ain’t my leader, I am my own damn leader in this revolution,” she said to him. David and Hank looked at each other and smiled.

“Damn, I like her, can we borrow her one time?” he asked.

“No,” David answered. Then, Markus left and David shut the door. Connor took a deep breath.

“Let’s go,” he said to everyone in the room.

As Markus was walking away from the house, a car sat at the end of the street, its driver watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was emotionally charging. Poor Nines, poor North, poor Connor, but hey, at least Connor has David. More chapters coming up soon! I promise! My depression is lifting up some, just little by little. I keep forgetting to take my meds again for some reason. Be safe and I hope when you are reading this that you are happy and well. BTW, hey Corona, fuck you. 
> 
> *Hands out hand sanitizer* 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally moves into David house. David decides that Connor and his daughter should meet. Everyone watches fireworks, and there are more touching scenes. Plus, there is a tik tok reference.

After Markus left, Connor clung to David.

“Well, at least that unpleasantness is over,” David commented. Connor nodded. He wondered if Markus was going to keep coming around. He sighed. Will it ever be over? He had hoped so.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said as he looked up at him. David shook his head.

“Don’t be,” he said with a smile. Suddenly Hank cleared his throat.

“If we can stop eye fucking each other, can we move on into getting Connor into your house, I don’t want to delay this any further,” he complained. Connor and David looked at Hank. Connor felt a slight blush coming on.

“Sorry Hank,” he said.

After everything was packed in both Hank’s car, David’s car, and Gavin’s car, and Connor gave Sumo one long petting, with Sumo whining, everyone left to David’s house. For Connor, he was happy and sad at the same time. He was leaving Hank again, and Sumo. But then again, he was happy that he felt like he was starting a new life, with a new hot, handsome, sexy man, with a sexy job, sexy house, sexy car……maybe when they weren’t busy moving Connor in……..

“Hey babe,” David said. Connor suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh hi David,” he said with a sheepish smile. David chuckled. Then, he reached over and grabbed Connor’s hand and gently held his hand.

“What are you thinking about?” David asked.

“I was thinking of how happy I am, starting a new chapter in my life with you, and maybe once we can chase everyone out of the house….we could…..you know..” Connor suggested. David chuckled at that.

“Maybe Kiki can chase them out,” he suggested. Connor giggled.

“That sweet dog? No way! She is a sweet baby!” he mock protested.

“Don’t let that sweet face fool ya she can be a beast,” David said.

“I love you,” Connor said.

“I love you more,” David said. Connor smiled and glanced out the window. They passed the gas station they stopped that one day.

“We should see that friend of yours again,” Connor suggested.

“Sure,” David said.

They all finally arrived at David’s house. Both Hank and Gavin’s eyes bulged when they saw his house.

“Holy shit, what did you do won the fucking lottery or something?” Hank asked. Both Connor and David were gathering up Connor’s things from the trunk of David’s car.

“No, I bought the house when I was married, somehow I managed to get it paid off after my divorce,” David answered. Gavin looked around at the scenery.

“Damn,” Gavin said. All he had was the tiny apartment in an old apartment building in a shady part of town. He instantly started to feel bad about himself. Nines went to him. Gavin looked at him.

“Can we talk?” Nines asked.

Kiki was excited when her owner came in with visitors. One of them she particularly liked. Connor struggled as Kiki was jumping up and down at him while he was carrying a box of his clothes.

“Kiki, please give me a second,” Connor protested.

“Kiki, down!” David ordered.

“Excuse me, is there a bathroom?” Jenna asked, holding Eva’s hand.

“Momma, I need to go potty, NOW!” Eva protested. David showed her the bathroom. North cringed.

“Maybe it is a good thing that female androids don’t have children,” she commented.

Everyone piled into David’s house. Hank looked around.

“Damn, I like your place David, ever had anyone over for games?” Hank asked.

“Never had anyone to watch games or wrestling with,” David answered and he sat down on the floor next to Connor, helping him sort out what needed to go upstairs. He wanted to help Connor unpack before he and him plan anymore…….activities.

“Hey, guess what? They are shooting off fireworks tonight over Lake St Clair, how about we all go and watch them,” Tina suggested. Sergeant Davis nodded.

“How about all of us, it would be cool,” she suggested.

“Fireworks! Fireworks!” Eva screeched.

“Okay, okay, but not until we are done helping our friend Connor,” Jenna said. Eva went to Connor and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

“You’re my friend!” she exclaimed.

“I am?” Connor asked.

“Uh huh,” Eva said, nodding her head.

“Do I have a choice?” Connor asked. David snickered.

“No,” Eva said as she shook her head. David shook his head. Okay, first get him move in, second, get him to meet Kaitlyn and hopefully she will like him and they can get along with each other. Then, ask him to marry him. David took a deep breath at that thought.

Speaking of Kaitlyn, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. There she was. He answered it.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said with the biggest smile on his face. Connor looked at him.

“It’s Kaitlyn,” David whispered to him. Connor smiled a little. He wanted to meet her someday. He had hoped that if they do, she would like him.

After everything was put away, and everyone decided to go see the fireworks, everyone gathered around outside on the deck, in the backyard. David started the gas grill and they had a cookout. It was the day before the Fourth of July. Both David and Connor had to work tomorrow for security reasons. There would be a parade, more fireworks, parties, bars and restaurants would be full of people. They will have their hands full.

Connor glanced as he saw Nines and Gavin standing by the tree. Gavin and hugged Nines and Nines stroked his cheek. He saw Nines’ hand grew white and Gavin smiling and closing his hands and leaning his head onto Nines’ touch. David came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Connor. Connor smiled and settled himself in his arms.

“Hey you,” Connor asked.

“Hey, whatcha doing over here?” David asked.

“Just checking on Nines, making sure that he was okay,” Connor answered. David looked where he was looking.

“Ah, I see,” he said.

“How is Kaitlyn doing?” Connor asked. David smiled.

“She wants to meet you,” he answered. Connor looked at him for a minute.

“What?” he asked.

“I told her about you, I told her about our relationship, how we met, everything,” he answered. Connor felt a little nervous.

“I want to meet her,” he said.

“She wants to meet you too, I want you two to meet,” David said. Connor smiled.

“When?” he asked.

“She said she will try to get a day pass next week, and she will come and stay for a few days,” David answered. Connor leaned against his chest.

“Good,” he said. He wondered what it felt like becoming a stepfather.

Everyone went by the lake at dusk. David and now Connor lived by the lake, so they walked. David and Connor sat next to Hank, Sergeant Davis and Tina sat next to each other, with Tina on Sergeant Davis’ lap. North had Eva in her lap, with Jenna next to her, leaning against her. Gavin and Nines were nearby, sitting on a blanket, holding hands, and Gavin leaning against Nines. Nines had a look of pure bliss and happiness. Connor smiled at that. But he had also swore that if Gavin hurt him like Simon did, he will hurt him.

After the fireworks, all of the visitors left, it was only David, Connor and Kiki, who was asleep, wore out from playing with a little girl and the long walk to the lakeside. David took Connor to the bedroom, gently laid him down on the bed, and celebrated their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, fireworks! I love fireworks! I know that I could've had written a NSFW scene, but decided not to. How are you guys doing with the whole Coronavirus thing? I hope you doing okay? We will get through this. 
> 
> *Hands out sanitizer* 
> 
> *Hands out blue blood brownies and regular brownies* 
> 
> I wonder if androids need masks, and hand sanitizer, like humans do? Can you guys imagine the androids walking around with coronavirus masks?


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the Fourth of July parade. Poor Connor and David have to work as security detail. But as everyone was enjoying the festivities, an unknown shooter starts trouble.

Connor took a deep sigh as his eyes were fluttered open. He was lying on the side. He saw a muscular chest and felt strong arms around him. He smiled when he saw David’s sleeping face. He snuggled himself closer to him. They were both naked and under the blue comforter. He felt like he was at home again, this time it was with an angel in a SWAT uniform. He remembered coming home with David and Kiki. Kiki fell asleep on the couch and he and David went to the bedroom. Then, they spent almost two hours, naked, and making love on the bed, in various positions. Connor almost passed out afterwards, while David held him to his chest. Connor’s heart swelled as he kept thinking about his new home with David. Now, there is a chance that he would meet Kaitlyn. Connor was beginning to suspect that David may want to marry him. Would he ask him? Of course Connor would say yes. He never thought that anyone would marry him. Ever since he left Markus he felt that he would never find love again, but this time he felt blessed. He leaned close to David’s face and placed a light soft kiss on his lips.

“Love you,” he whispered. Connor decided to cook David some breakfast again. Maybe just coffee. If it wasn’t Fourth of July, he would stay in bed with David, watch Netflix, maybe take Kiki for a walk, ride the motorcycle again…….

Just then, he felt David moved and pulled Connor closer to him, almost smashing Connor’s face to his.

“Hey, morning,” David, his eyes still closed. Connor smirked at him.

“Good morning, baby,” he said as he felt David wrapping his arms around him a little tighter. Connor giggled.

“You know, we have to get up soon, we have to go to Downtown today, there is a parade and we have to go on patrol,” he said. David groaned.

“No, no we don’t, we are staying here in this house in this bed, and after that, we are doing whatever you want,” David said. Connor giggled.

“David, come on,” he said as he slowly started to sit up. Just then, he felt David’s arm grabbing him and pushed him down on the bed again gently.

“Hey, I said we are staying home,” David said as he opened his eyes.

“David, please,” Connor commented. David sighed.

“Dammit, I hate that you and I are so work driven,” he complained. Then, he leaned close and kissed Connor on the lips.

“I love you,” David said.

“I love you,” Connor said. David kissed him again. Then, he deepened the kiss, as he slid his hands underneath the covers, and started to massage Connor’s sensitive areas again.

“Hey listen, if you get up and get ready to go to work, and work with me again, I will suck your dick,” Connor teased. He would too. David froze.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really, but after work, okay?” Connor replied. David sighed again.

“Okay fine,” he said in a mock whine. He slowly got up.

“Come on, let’s get this day done and over with, so we can come home and you do your ‘wifey duties.’” David said as he chuckled. Connor frowned at him.

“Wait, why am I the woman?” Connor complained as David pulled him up out of bed.

After they had showered together, with David harassed Connor in the shower, they got dressed in their SWAT uniforms, and headed to the Downtown Plaza.

Every SWAT team of the Detroit Police Department was there, Captain Henson, Captain Allen and Connor stood together chit chatting while watching the heavily crowded sidewalks. After the mayor had made her speech, and after a military fly over, the parade started. Every available police officer was there. Even Gavin and Hank was there, in police uniform. Connor waved at them and both of them waved at him back. Hank and David nodded at each other.

“When I was a kid, I used to love the summertime, Fourth of July, the State and the County Fair, but now, being a police officer being forced to work on those days, makes me depressed,” Captain Henson complained. David sighed.

“I just wish Kaitlyn was here, she loved almost every holiday, gets into the spirit of everything,” Captain Allen said. Connor and Sergeant Davis stood by.

“So, Connor, North had been bragging me about this band that she is working with, apparently they are going to perform today in a bar,” Sergeant Davis stated.

“Are you going?” Connor asked.

“I am just trying to figure out a way to sneak away, just for a little while, just for a couple of songs,” Sergeant Davis answered. Connor shook his head.

“How are you a Sergeant, Cassie?” he asked. Captain Allen looked at both of the androids. Connor looked at him.

“Um, so I was thinking ever though we are on guard duty, maybe we could go see North perform in her band, I have seen them practice once, I kinda want to see them,” Connor suggested. Captain Allen walked over to him.

“So, what are you saying?” David asked.

“I am asking you on a date, silly,” Connor answered. David looked over his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we be a little more discreet?” he asked. Then, he stopped himself. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with him. Connor looked at him.

“Well, as long as we aren’t flashing badges out, we should be okay,” Connor answered with a playful smile on his face. He understood David’s feelings about everything. But still it wouldn’t hurt to be safe. David smiled. He gently squeezed Connor’s arm affectionately.

“Well, this is a first, I never had an android ask me out before,” he said. Connor blushed. He looked down.

“Hey, give me a break, this is a breakthrough for me,” he said. David chuckled.

“Of course,” he said.

It was hot, the summer sun bore down on the streets of downtown Detroit. David as well as Gavin and Hank had been sweating through their uniforms. Connor, Sergeant Davis as well as Nines had been trying to keep them cool with water, and trying to keep them in the shade. The parade was long and there was of course, a Jericho march, lead by Markus and Simon. North stood by Connor’s side as well as Nines. She had adopted those two as her brothers as well as Hank as her father where years ago, she wouldn’t even dream of letting a human get too close to her. Now, she had her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s daughter, Hank, Tina, sometimes Gavin when he wasn’t in his asshole mood, and now David, Connor’s superhot super tough boyfriend as well as her bandmates.

“Do you miss it?” Connor interlinked with her.

“Miss what?” North asked through the interface.

“Being there side by side, with Markus,” Connor answered. North glanced at where Jenna and Eva were, Eva had ice cream dripping down her hand as Jenna sneaked glances between her and Eva. Jenna smiled and mouthed the words “I love you.”

“I love you too,” North mouthed back and turned to Connor.

“No, I don’t, I mean I admit, I miss the good times, but after everything that had happened, and my entire life changed, not really, but I do appreciate them in a way I guess, the Revolution, the people I made friends with, the memories, becoming a police officer, meeting Jenna, becoming a band member, it made me who I am today, and I am glad for it,” she explained. Connor couldn’t help but to smile at that. Ever since he was awakened and activated, he had been through a lot in life. He glanced at Markus and then, he stared lovingly into David’s steel blue eyes.

“I get that,” he agreed.

Just then, North frowned. Jenna looked startled and immediately picked up her small child. She looked scared. Then, loud pops exploded. Suddenly Connor and Captain Allen grabbed their weapons. North grabbed her gun and so did Tina.

“All units, all units, we have a live shooter, in the parade, downtown district, all units please respond,” a voice radioed through Connor’s processors and Captain Allen’s earpiece.

“Fuck!” Captain Allen cursed. Connor glanced through the crowd as people screamed and ran towards them. More police officers had arrived by their sides to try and control the crowd.

“Connor!” Captain Allen barked. Then, Connor froze as he saw Markus and Simon go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another cliffhanger! I know, I know, I am evil for doing this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 
> 
> Anyway, I have been noticing a lot more people like the Captain Allen Connor ship now. I like to think that I have helped in some way. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? *shrugs* 
> 
> *Hands out hand sanitizer* 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Captain Allen and the rest go to stop a mass shooter. An old enemy comes back to start trouble. Nines will have a chance to confront the human who tried to kill him, and also the return of North's band. 
> 
> *Trigger warning* 
> 
> mentions a mass shooting very sensitive subject.

Connor’s original instincts kicked in.

“Calling all units! Please respond to the mass shooting take place” a voice said over the radio.

“Connor!” Captain Allen cried out to him. All Connor could think about was seeing Markus and Simon go down. Were they shot? Were they dead? He had to find out for sure. But then, he heard his lover’s voice. He turned to him.

“Captain!” he cried out. They locked eyes with each other. With a deep sigh, he and the Captain picked up their guns and went straight to the danger.

“I love you,” Connor said through their personal earpiece. After what he saw, he wasn’t sure if he would come home with David safely. He wanted to make sure David knew how he felt about him.

“I love you too,” David said. They looked at each other again. For some reason, all of the tense feelings and all of the stress, for one second, melted away.

Then, more gunshots were fired.

“CONNOR! CONNOR!” a female voice said over the earpiece.

“Sergeant Davis!” Connor said.

“Do you remember a fugitive named Ben Waters? The murder suspect that you and your brother arrested?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Connor answered.

“He is the shooter,” Davis answered. Connor looked at Captain Davis.

“Ben Waters,” he said to him.

“What?” Captain Allen replied.

“I’ll explain,” Connor said as he and Captain Allen walked up to the gathering.

Connor’s thorium pump was beating harder and faster as he moved closer to the scene. He gasped. There was Markus. He wasn’t hurt but there was also Simon. Simon was lying on the ground, his eyes were closed and there was blue blood pouring out of him.

“Simon!” Connor cried out as he bent down to check on Simon. Captain Allen walked up to the group of androids. Markus looked up at him and Captain Allen looked back at him. For once, Captain Allen wasn’t upset, or angry at him. Markus wasn’t just appearing out of nowhere like he did when he was at the hospital, or at his house, taunting Connor or anything. For once, Captain Allen felt sympathy for him. Markus’ lover was lying on the ground, possibly dead. Many times, Captain Allen had been in this situation when the victim was hurt or dead, and their loved ones were forced to see.

Connor revealed his silver white hand and placed it on Simon’s arm, and scanned him.

“He’s still alive and functioning, but he needs repairs and help, now!” Connor said as he turned to Markus and Captain Allen. Captain Allen nodded and spoke to his earpiece, requesting for back up.

“Captain Allen! Detective Anderson!” Sergeant Davis called out over the radio. Suddenly, there were more gunshots. Josh and North ran up to them. North was in her police uniform. She was originally planning on working through the first shift before she went to the bar to meet up with Jenna and the band. Now, that may not happen.

Connor and Captain Allen stood by as other android police officers surrounded them. Sergeant Davis joined him.

“It is someone named Ben Waters, alright,” she said. Captain Allen frowned at that. Connor was shaken. He remembered what Waters did to Nines. Then, Connor felt anger boiling inside of him.

“He was the one that hurt Nines!” he protested. Captain Allen, Sergeant Davis and North looked at him. North frowned.

“But I shot him, and he was supposed to be in jail, why is he out?” North asked. Josh, on the other hand, was helping Markus with Simon.

“Don’t worry Markus, we’ll save him, he hadn’t completely shut down yet,” Josh said, trying to comfort Markus. Markus had tears in his eyes.

“Why….why did he had to do that?!” he cried out. Connor looked at him.

“What happened Markus?” he asked. Markus looked at him. There, was Connor, in what looked like what the human police call a SWAT uniform. Connor looked like a soldier in that uniform. He also looked hot as hell. Wait a minute, why was he thinking that when his boyfriend just took a shot for him?

“Simon…..he…..the man…….he shouted…..and then he pulled a gun out. No one had a chance to react or anything and…..Simon….jumped in front of me,” Markus managed to say. Josh grabbed Markus.

“Come on Markus, it is time to go to Jericho,” Josh said in a comforting away. With one more look at Connor, Markus slipped away. Connor shook his head. Captain Allen didn’t like the look on Markus’ face. He better not try to take Connor away from him. He had his chance. Now, it is Captain Allen’s turn.

Just then Officer Miller spoke over the radio.

“The active shooter just went into the Blue Rainbow!” he said. North gasped.

“Oh no Jenna!” she cried out as she bolted ahead of them. Connor cringed. It was the same bar that North and Jenna took him too. He had met North’s other friends. They were there now. They were supposed to perform a small concert. Captain Allen’s eyes followed her.

“Come on, we are ending this right now!” he said. Connor stepped in front of him and Sergeant Davis.

“I know where that bar is,” he said.

“Then, let’s go,” Captain Allen said. The trio went through the crowd of panicking and fleeing people. All three of them found the bar. They saw North almost barging into the bar, with Gavin, Nines, and Officer Chen with her.

“Come on,” Connor said. Fully armed, they went into the bar. There was North, Kneeling over a frightened Jenna. Jenna was sitting on the floor, shaking and crying. Connor immediately went to them.

“Jenna, are you alright?” he asked. Jenna looked at him in the eyes.

“He…..just…..came in here…..and started shooting….” She sobbed. She looked to her right. Lying on the floor was a man, with a death stare on his face. He was dead.

“Poor Lee, he didn’t ask for this,” she continued to sob.

“NORTH!” Officer Chen called out. Sergeant Davis went to her. Tina half smiled at her.

“The suspect’s name is Ben Waters, and he had taken two hostages and all three of them are in the back, in a dressing room,” she stated. Sergeant Davis glanced back at Captain Allen and Connor. Captain Allen sighed and began to order through his earpiece the rest of his men to come to the bar and surround the place. Connor and Nines looked back at each other. Nines was shaken. The last time he saw Ben Waters was when he shot him and threw him out of the window, causing him to be severely injured.

“Wasn’t he the one that almost killed you?” Gavin asked. Nines nodded. Then, he had a stern look on his face. He looked at the dead man that North’s girlfriend identified as Lee.

“Yeah, but after today, he will not hurt anyone else ever again,” he stated. Then, Connor mouthed the words “I love you,” to the Captain one more time, and followed Officer Chen to the back. For the first time in a long time, Captain Allen closed his eyes and silently prayed that nothing will happen to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally! Another chapter set and ready to go! I hope everyone is okay, and safe, and washing your hands, wearing masks, and doing whatever you guys are doing, to protect yourselves. I am so over this virus stuff, will it ever end!? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I am sorry I cannot set a schedule to where I post chapters and stuff. Everyday my life changes and I have to deal with that, I could get called into work, or something would come up that I have to take care of. But I will try to update and upload as often as I can. 
> 
> *Hands out hand sanitizer* 
> 
> *Hands out brownies*


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor saves Joel and James from Waters. Waters had them hostage. Who better than Connor and Captain Allen? But after they arrest him, something bad happens and Agent Perkins was mysteriously there. Why?

Connor, with Captain Allen and Sergeant Davis, went to the back of the bar. The bar had a large stage, and there was a long hallway behind the stage with the bathrooms, and a couple of rooms made for dressing rooms. Connor remembered Joel and James. They were so nice and friendly with him and they were so open to him, treating him like he was one of them. They knew he was an android, and humans and androids don’t usually get along with each other. But for them to be kind to him, as his heart was hurting from his fight with David and from Markus calling him a machine, it meant a lot to him. He would call them his friends, and he would help them out.

Connor walked up to the door at the end of the hallway. He knew Joel and James were in there, and Waters were there as well. Memories of what happened to Nines flooded back. Connor swore he would kill him. Connor looked at Sergeant Davis. She was the one that Captain Allen would call to kick the door open. He nodded at her. She nodded back and braced herself. Then, with one swift kick, the door flew open. Connor slipped inside. There was Joel and James. James was lying on the ground. He was holding his leg. Joel was kneeling next to him, with a worried look on his face. Connor knelt down next to them.

“Are you alright James?” he whispered to him. James looked at him. Joel looked at him too.

“Hey, we know you, you’re Connor, North’s brother,” Joel said. Connor nodded.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we’re here, so is North, she is with Jenna right now,” he said. James half smiled.

“What happened?” Connor asked.

“We were rehearsing for the concert tonight, North told Jenna she was coming after her shift, we were practicing and then, we heard gunshots from outside, and we took cover,” Joel explained.

“Then, he broke into the bar, and started firing,….we started to run back here, and then…he barged back here, I slipped and fell and sprained my ankle,” James said. Suddenly, Ben Waters stepped out from a closet door. Connor, Sergeant Davis and Captain Allen turned to him.

“Put the gun down, now!” Captain Allen ordered. Sergeant Davis pointed her gun at Waters.

“If you fire that gun, you might accidently shoot your other officers, or the two gays here,” Waters warned. Connor stood up.

“You are outnumbered, Waters, there are three officers here, as well as two eyewitnesses,” Connor stated. Waters looked at him in the eye.

“You…..you are one of those police androids,” Waters said. He recognized Connor. Connor glared at him. Waters smirked.

“There are no windows for me to throw you out, like your buddy,” Waters taunted.

“Son of a bitch,” Captain Allen muttered. He remembered what happened to Nines.

Connor looked at him again. Waters was different. He was a little thinner and he was leaning a little to the side. First, James Campbell, and now Ben Waters. What was going on here?

“Well, looks like we are in a standoff here,” Waters taunted. He pointed his gun at Joel and James. James gasped. Then, Joel hovered over James.

“I am not going to let you get hurt,” Connor heard Joel say to James.

“I love you,” James whispered.

“I love you back,” Joel whispered. It touched Connor to see such something so imitate. He glanced at Captain Allen. Captain Allen glanced back at him, slightly confused.

“Listen, Waters, you don’t want to do that,” Connor said.

“Why? I already have so many charges against me, what’s two more lives?” Waters taunted.

“Waters, why are you here? Why were you released?” Connor asked. Waters turned to him.

“He said you would ask a lot of questions,” he answered. Connor arched an eyebrow.

“Who?” Connor answered.

“Richard,” Ben Waters answered. Connor arched an eyebrow.

“Richard? Who’s Richard?” Connor asked. Waters snickered. He was staring at Joel. Joel was looking at him, glaring at him over his shoulder. His back was facing Waters and his front was facing James. He had his arms wrapped around James.

“I will hurt you, if you hurt him,” Joel threatened in a shaky voice.

“Look at that, do you think that they could be a cute couple, live an ordinary life like me, my wife and my kids?” Waters taunted. Connor reached around his waist and slowly grabbed his gun. Sergeant Davis and Captain Allen were still poised and ready.

“I will not let you hurt them,” Connor said. Captain Allen and Sergeant Davis looked back at each other. Waters glanced at him.

“You couldn’t stop me from shooting and killing those people today, couldn’t you? You couldn’t stop me from throwing that worthless android out the window? What are you going to do?” Waters said.

“Who is Richard?” Connor asked. Waters raised his gun. Connor poised his gun at Waters.

“You sure you want to do that?” Waters asked turning to him.

“We are taking him down,” Captain Allen mouthed to Sergeant Davis.

“Connor, either tackle him now, shoot him, or we will!” Sergeant Davis interfaced to Connor. Connor looked at Joel and James one more time. He knew that he had to stop him. He didn’t want to kill him, but what if he had no choice? Then, Connor bent down and tackled Waters to the ground. Joel and James cried out and Joel pushed James to the ground. Captain Allen and Sergeant Davis circled them.

“Connor!” Captain Allen cried out. Then, Connor managed to get on top of Waters.

“STAY DOWN!” Connor demanded. The gun was dropped and was thrown across the floor. Joel was holding James as he watched.

“I remember you, I didn’t think you were brave enough,” Waters taunted.

“You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent,” Connor said. Captain Allen reached for his handcuffs.

“He were right, you are a hard one to figure out,” Waters taunted as Connor turned him onto his stomach. Captain Allen gave him the cuffs and Connor nodded as he took him. Captain Allen turned to Sergeant Davis.

“Get the civilians out of here, now,” He ordered. Sergeant Davis knelt down to where Joel and James.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Joel and James lifted their heads. They both nodded.

“Come on,” Sergeant Davis said as she helped Joel get James off the floor.

Captain Allen and Connor escorted Waters out of the building, with Waters handcuffed. Connor stood on the right, Captain Allen on the left.

“You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one…” Connor went on.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know fuckbot,” Waters said.

“What did you mean he said ‘I was a hard one to figure out,’” Connor asked. Waters turned to him. Sergeant Davis with the help of North, was assisting Joel and James out of the building. With Jenna hugging both of the men.

“You know him, you may already know,” Waters answered.

Just then, there was another shot. Everyone ducked.

“Fuck!” Captain Allen cried out. Connor glanced around. Where did that shot come from?

“Are you alright, Captain?” he asked. Captain Allen glanced at him with his eyes wide and his jaw set was tense. Connor glanced at Waters. Waters was on his back, his eyes was locked in a death stare and there was a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

“Who fired that shot!” Captain Allen yelled. Connor glanced around. Judging by him scanning the scene, the shot was fired. The shot was fired from up above, from where the angle of the bullet was in Waters’ head. Connor glanced up at the rooftop of a smaller building. Connor was confused as he saw Agent Perkins. Perkins glanced at him one more time, and ran off before anyone else noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was exciting, huh? That is crazy. The plot thickens and is closer to the climax of the story. Will Connor be able to figure out what is going on with Agent Perkins, plus, will we ever see North perform? Maybe in the next chappie, there will be more action and more "action" from Connor and Captain Allen. Heh heh. I am such a perv. 
> 
> *Hands out sanitizer*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is another project from me! I thought that with all the Reed900 amd the HankCon, Simarkus and my personal fav, RK1K, i thought ill give ConAllen a try, plus North!!!


End file.
